Contra el mundo
by Marymaru
Summary: Alguien se atrevió a lastimar a su esposa y él no descansará hasta hacer pagar a los culpables, aún si eso significa luchar contra el mundo. Sesshomaru y Rin
1. Prólogo

Los derechos de autor del manga "Inuyasha" y cualquier producto derivado del mismo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esto es un fanfic realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro, publicado en la página web "Fanfiction . Net" con un fin meramente de entretenimiento.

Advertencia: Mira bien las fechas.

 **Contra el mundo.**

 **Prólogo.**

MAYO, 2005

 **Jóvenes promesas deslumbran en la feria estudiantil de Ciencias y Tecnologías de Toronto.**

La profesora encargada, Suzume Miyamoto quien es doctora en bioquímica, orgullosa de sus alumnos los ha acompañado en el viaje. Ella expresó que apenas vio el proyecto supo que sería importante y los apoyó desde el comienzo.

En clases de biología debían realizar un trabajo grupal a libre elección, pero los alumnos Rin Haruzen, Kohaku Taijiya, Shiori Shirosaki y Michael Iwata no se conformaron con realizar una presentación con información sacada de internet, estos cuatro estudiantes de la preparatoria Rumiko Takahashi presentaron un prototipo de programa de detección, clasificación y protección de plantas en vías de extinción que los terminó llevando a una de las ferias científicas estudiantiles más importantes a nivel mundial.

Cuando hablamos de peligro de extinción solemos pensar primero en la fauna antes que en la flora, para comprender de mejor forma sobre esta problemática hablamos con la líder del grupo, la prometedora estudiante de diecisiete años, Rin Haruzen.

 **· Primero que nada quisiera felicitarte por la beca que has recibido de la Universidad de Tokio.**

Muchas gracias, es un sueño hecho realidad, realmente no me lo esperaba.

 **· ¿Cómo inició este interés por la flora en peligro de extinción?**

Bueno, desde pequeña me han gustado las plantas en general y con Shiori vimos un documental sobre la preservación de animales en peligro de extinción y estuvimos conversando sobre poder hacer algo similar en el club de jardinería al que pertenecemos en la escuela. (...)

* * *

ABRIL, 2007

El presentador principal del noticiero sonrió discretamente a la cámara.

—En otras noticias, el día de ayer fue aclarada la identidad del joven encontrado hace una semana encarcelado en los galpones abandonados que servían de lugar de intercambio de sustancias ilícitas, dentro del operativo de la policía apodado "El caso Onigumo" del que hablaremos después de esta noticia. Cómo se sospechaba, se trata de Hitomi Kagewaki, hijo mayor del clan Hitomi, quien había desaparecido a la edad de diecisiete años en un accidente en la avioneta particular de la familia hace nueve años atrás, cuando ésta presentó fallas en el motor principal estrellándose en el bosque Aokigahara, donde se encontró el cuerpo sin vida del piloto más ninguna pista del paradero del joven hasta hace muy poco tiempo. Vamos con Hikari Mori que se encuentra a las afueras del hospital en la que el joven ha estado desde que fue encontrado.

La imagen cambió a una joven periodista pelinegra a las afueras de un hospital.

—Buenas tardes, Akira, así cómo has dicho el joven fue identificado como Hitomi Kagewaki, durante la mañana se han trasladado al lugar los líderes del clan Hitomi incluyendo los padres del joven, Nagasaki y Sora Hitomi. (...)

* * *

OCTUBRE, 2009

 **Taisho Energy líder en inversiones en tecnologías del medio ambiente.**

Destronando así a su competidora Bellflowers Electricity, quienes habían liderado este rubro desde 1997.

Desde la creación del departamento de búsqueda de energías sustentables liderado por Sesshomaru Taisho, hijo del fundador y presidente de la compañía Inu no Taisho, han patrocinado y promovido más de 20 proyectos entre los que destaca la planta de energía eólica en Hiroshima que abastecerá a más de diez mil hogares así como hospitales, escuelas y otros espacios públicos que comenzará a funcionar dentro de un año y medio.

Sesshomaru Taisho con tan sólo veinticinco años de edad encabeza esta iniciativa que ha vuelto a poner a Taisho Energy como uno de los principales proveedores privados de electricidad del país, además de plantear la posibilidad de abrirse a otras áreas como la biomasa y el biogás. (...)

* * *

JULIO, 2010

 **Este fin de semana se realizará la feria de innovación de la Universidad de Tokio.**

La inauguración se efectuará este viernes a las 10:00 am para los auspiciadores e invitados y estará abierta al público general los días sábado y domingo desde las 11:00 am a 19:00 pm, entrada gratuita.

Alumnos destacados de diferentes áreas expondrán sus proyectos tanto de pregrado como postgrado con la esperanza de atraer a posibles inversionistas u obtener puestos de trabajo en las empresas, asociados y otros que componen los auspiciadores e invitados entre los que destacan el Ministerio de Educación, Cultura, Deporte, Ciencia y Tecnología (MEXT), Toyota Motor Corporation, Taisho Energy Distribution Corporation, Sony Corporation entre otras. (...)

* * *

SEPTIEMBRE, 2010

La siliconada presentadora miró a la cámara emocionada como si fuese a decir algo importante.

—Aquí, en "Caza de Famosos" tenemos una primicia ¡Espectacular! Al parecer el guapísimo Sesshomaru Taisho ya olvidó a su ex, uno de nuestros colaboradores captó en fotos una cena muy muy muy muy íntima entre él y una joven desconocida ¡Apenas han pasado dos meses desde su ruptura con Kagura! ¡Que descarado! ¡Veamos las imágenes!

La imagen se partió en dos, una mostraba al plantel del programa y la otra una serie de fotos de una pareja en un restaurante.

—¿Y quién es ella? No me suena para nada —preguntó una señora de unos cincuenta años muy maquillada que miraba las imágenes con desconfianza.

—Bueno, modelo o actriz no es, eso está claro —comentó venenosamente una joven rubia de unos veinte y algo que se acomodaba su pronunciado escote.

—¡Ay! Pero si es tan kawaii, por una chica así hasta yo me vuelvo hetero —dijo un hombre vestido de verde pistacho con unas gafas rosa—, nada que ver con la desabrida de Kagura, por algo se tiene que colgar de otros para impulsar su carrera de modelo —agregó con malicia.

—¡Eres tan bitch! —dijo con diversión la siliconada presentadora—. Yo me pregunto cómo lo tomará su familia, recordemos que Kagura es sobrina de Izayoi Taisho. (...)

* * *

DICIEMBRE, 2013

 **Hitomi Corporations agregará a Bellflowers Electricity Distribution Corporation como parte de su conglomerado empresarial.**

Los rumores de la compra comenzaron hace cuatro meses atrás y se han confirmado el día de ayer en medio del compromiso entre los herederos de ambas partes.

Desde la milagrosa reaparición del heredero del clan Hitomi, Kagewaki Hitomi, se ha mantenido alejado de la prensa hasta el día de ayer en el que ha anunciado su compromiso con la heredera de Bellflowers Electricity, Kikyo Tama, quien cumplió los dieciocho años de edad hace tan sólo tres semanas. La pareja aún no ha establecido una fecha para el enlace.

En el marco de la celebración, el líder del clan Hitomi, Nagasaki Hitomi y el CEO de Bellflowers Electricity, Hakushin Tama, han anunciado que las negociaciones de la compra están casi finalizadas. Los rumores apuntan que la oferta se llevó a cabo en medida a los tropiezos que ha tenido Bellflowers Electricity ante la consolidada Taisho Energy. (...)

* * *

JUNIO, 2016

 **Los detalles del íntimo matrimonio que todos esperábamos.**

El día de ayer contrajeron nupcias el empresario Sesshomaru Taisho y la doctora Rin Haruzen en una ceremonia pequeña pero de ensueño.

No fue el mega evento del año que todos esperábamos, contra todo pronóstico se trató de una fiesta íntima realizada en una de las salas de banquetes del Keio Plaza Hotel Tokyo en la que asistieron sólo los familiares y amigos más cercanos de la pareja y la prensa fue totalmente excluida. Conversamos con Hitomiko Sagara, organizadora de eventos, para que nos contara los pormenores de la inusual ceremonia para un empresario de la talla de Taisho.

El lugar fue decorado elegantemente con toques blancos y naranjos donde destacaron las exóticas flores pedidas expresamente por la novia "Fue lo más difícil de conseguir, en cuanto a otros detalles como el banquete o la distribución del espacio la conversación fue totalmente fluida y sin muchas pegas, pero apenas se tocaba el tema de las flores ella se explayaba y daba un montón de nombres de flores que nunca antes en mi vida había escuchado" comentó riendo Sagara, aun así dice ser uno de sus trabajos que más la enorgullece "Fue una experiencia única, cuando me reuní con ellos por primera vez y me dieron los detalles de su pedido sude frío, estoy acostumbrada a organizar mega eventos en que, las novias sobretodo, desean sólo lujos y glamour, para los Taisho me enfoqué en tratar de trasladar la complicidad, sencillez y elegancia que ellos proyectan como pareja".

Para la ceremonia ambos vistieron trajes tradicionales, destacando el patrón de grullas que hacían juego en las vestimentas de los dos, para la recepción ella vistió un Elie Saab Tipo línea A con un discreto escote en V y Él vistió un Zegna de tres piezas negro. (...)

* * *

ENERO, 2018

 **Destacada bióloga se vio envuelta en accidente automovilístico.**

A las 8:30 am aproximadamente el vehículo de la doctora Rin Taisho fue embestido mientras se trasladaba a su lugar de trabajo.

El accidente fue cerca de la rotonda de la avenida principal de Shinjuku. La doctora Rin Taisho se trasladaba en su vehículo particular cuando al frenar frente a un semáforo en rojo un vehículo color gris sin patente y presuntamente blindado colisionó la parte de atrás de su automóvil provocando que éste chocara contra un camión frigorífico que cruzaba con luz verde en aquel momento, segundos después el vehículo sin identificar huyó del lugar según las declaraciones de testigos, todo apunta a ser un acto predeterminado.

El ocupante del camión, identificado como Daichi Oka, recibió lesiones superficiales que fueron asistidas en el lugar de los hechos, se trasladó al hospital más cercano donde se descartó consecuencias mayores y ha cooperado con la investigación dando su testimonio, mientras la doctora fue trasladada al mismo hospital donde se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, los médicos han declarado que el estado de la doctora es reservado y se han negado a dar más información sin la autorización de la familia.

El marido de la doctora, el empresario Sesshomaru Taisho, se encuentra en las inmediaciones del hospital y no ha salido en ningún momento desde esta mañana, se notaba visiblemente afectado por la situación y no ha querido responder a las interrogantes de los medios de comunicación. (...)

* * *

Hola, mucho gusto, soy Marymaru pero puedes llamarme Mary. El "maru" lo agregué sólo porque Mary a secas ya estaba tomado. Puede que hayas visto algunos comentarios míos sin cuenta y sólo hasta ahora me animé a escribir algo yo misma y hacerme una cuenta.

Quiero aclarar que el fanfic no será así, eso de "extractos de prensa" sólo será en el prólogo. Me gustaría saber qué conclusiones llegaste a sacar o en qué detalles te fijaste.

Cuando nombran doctora a Rin no es por medicina, sino porque tiene un doctorado.

Muchas gracias por leer y ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo I

Los derechos de autor del manga "Inuyasha" y cualquier producto derivado del mismo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esto es un fanfic realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro, publicado en la página web "fanfiction . net" con un fin meramente de entretenimiento.

Advertencia: Lenguaje soez.

* * *

 **Contra el mundo.**

 **Capítulo 1: Mensajes incriminatorios.**

Cuando los empleados de las oficinas centrales de Taisho Energy vieron a Sesshomaru caminando por el pasillo se sorprendieron, el hombre seguro de sí mismo y altivo parecía una sombra, no había hecho nada para disimular las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, su caminar era sombrío e incluso daba la impresión de ser más bajo. Todos se enteraron de que pasó cuatro días encerrado en el hospital velando por su esposa y que se encontraba en la oficina sólo porque Inu No Taisho lo exigió así y porque había un tipo trigueño de ojos azules, trenza larga y negra que dijo ser oficial de policía esperándolo en su oficina.

Muchos rumores estaban corriendo entre la gente que trabajaba allí con respecto a la agresión, desde que sería un ataque de alguna farmacéutica para parar las investigaciones de la señora Taisho hasta que su mismo marido la mandó a matar, aunque para sorpresa de varios, el señor Taisho contaba con muchos defensores, no había nadie que no hubiera dado su punto de vista sobre aquel incidente, casi no se hablaba de otra cosa.

Bankotsu Shichinintai sonrió ampliamente al ver a Taisho caminando hacia él, a pesar de ser policía la empatía y cordialidad no eran su fuerte, por lo que no captaba que mostrarse tan feliz ante alguien que estaba en un momento difícil no era buena idea, era un hombre de acción después de todo, no lo pueden culpar. Estiró la mano para saludarlo.

—Buenos días, señor Taisho —saludó sin perder su sonrisa en todo momento. Sesshomaru miró con cierta molestia la mano antes de estrecharla.

—Ven, pasa —dijo al soltarlo y entró a su oficina siendo seguido por un despreocupado Bankotsu.

Al entrar, el oficial tuvo una pequeña decepción, él esperaba una oficina ostentosa y elegante, pero la oficina de Sesshomaru era de lo más austera, paredes blancas sin adornos, un ventanal con persiana que daba a la avenida principal de aquel distrito, un escritorio de madera estándar con una laptop negra encima, unos cuantos artículos de oficina, un teléfono fijo y el único adorno del lugar: Un portarretrato con una foto de su esposa, también había un fichero en un rincón y un par de sillas giratorias grises a cada lado del escritorio.

—Me sorprendió saber que tienes información para nosotros —tanteó el oficial al sentarse frente a Sesshomaru.

Sin decir nada, el albino sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo externo de su maletín, al encender la pantalla aparecieron una serie de mensajes, todos a nombre de Kagura Kaze y se lo entregó al policía. Este los miró con detenimiento frunciendo el ceño.

—Comenzaron a llegar esta madrugada, a eso de las cinco am —comunicó el empresario con su monótona voz—, he considerado que no era prudente contestarlos sin consultar con ustedes primero.

—Esto es una pista gigante, supongo que la señorita Kaze va a tener mucho que responder —comentó el trigueño como si la situación le hiciera gracia—. Sabes que lo más probable es que ella sólo se esté aprovechando de la situación ¿Verdad?

—Lo he pensado, hasta donde sé Kagura no tiene los medios para hacer algo así —dijo Sesshomaru con molestia, no le gustaba para nada que esa mujer apareciera involucrada, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse de un capricho de una ex novia que parecía no comprender lo que quería decir "ex". Hace cuatro días elaboró una lista de sospechosos y no se le pasó por la cabeza incluirla, pensaba que estaba todo saldado con ella—, pero también hay otras tres posibilidades: La primera que sea un anzuelo, que alguien más esté actuando detrás de ella alimentando su ego. La segunda que ese alguien utiliza su imagen sin ella estar realmente involucrada, la usaría para desviar la atención o algo así. Kagura no había hecho ninguna de sus idioteces desde que me casé y quiero pensar que su estupidez no llegue al punto de creer que entraría en un chantaje tan pobre. Y la tercera… pues, que esto sea real y realmente tenga una relación directa con el ataque a mi esposa.

—Comprendo, veo que has estado pensando mucho en esto. Daré la orden de arresto preventivo, sea cual sea la situación estaremos comunicándonos, me llevaré el teléfono como prueba, no te preocupes, me encargaré personalmente de que otra información personal no sea tocada y reforzaremos la seguridad en el hospital —contestó Bankotsu al levantarse de su asiento.

Por un minuto miró los mensajes en pantalla nuevamente: «Ahora que me deshice de esa perra eres mío» «Mi amor, por favor, considera que era la única opción que nos quedaba, sé que aún me amas» « ¿Sabes que no durará ni 2 días más? La zorra de las plantas» «Tengo contactos, Piénsalo bien, puedo hacer creer a todo el mundo que lo hiciste tú por que no podías estar más tiempo sin mí» «En un futuro no muy lejano contaré a los medios nuestra historia de amor, el que nunca murió y resurgió con más fuerza cuando esa guarra murió y al fin fuiste libre de amarme como siempre debió ser» «Ya ríndete, la puta está más muerta que viva» «Sé que algún día me lo agradecerás» «Ni se te ocurra llamar a la policía, está toda comprada, puedo acelerar su proceso de muerte si lo haces» Bankotsu sonrió divertido, esos mensajes parecían más el berrinche de una puberta con problemas de control de ira que las amenazas de una mujer de treinta y tres años. La teoría de que es un intento de desviar la atención le parecía cada vez más plausible.

—Igualmente, si esto te resulta un estorbo para dar con el real culpable o si ella es la culpable, sabes que puedes contar con nuestros "otros servicios" mis hermanos y yo podemos encargarnos de que esta mujer no te moleste nunca más —ofreció sin perder su sonrisa—, incluso te ofrezco un descuento por ser el primer encargo.

Sesshomaru sonrió fríamente, conocía perfectamente la otra profesión de "los hermanos Shichinintai", si bien no tenía negocios sucios, conocía la suficiente gente "podrida" como para resguardarse las espaldas de vez en cuando.

—No por ahora, no quiero encender más alarmas de las necesarias —respondió recordando a Izayoi, la esposa de su padre y tía de la modelo—. Pero consideraré tu ofrecimiento cuando esté seguro de quién es el hijo de puta que hizo esto, lo haré rogar piedad mientras lo obligo a tragarse sus propios intestinos.

—Me gusta tu estilo —bromeó el oficial acercándose a la puerta—, nos estaremos viendo, hasta entonces.

Y sin más salió de la oficina directo al ascensor.

El peliplateado esperó un par de minutos, levantó el auricular del teléfono fijo y marcó un número —Jaken, soy Sesshomaru — saludó y escuchó unos segundos—, sí, asegúrate de que Bankotsu cumpla… tú confiarás en ese tipo pero no yo, un solo indicio de qué esté comprado y me conocerá, sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Después de acordar un par de detalles más colgó.

Sesshomaru se reclinó en su asiento cerrando sus ojos, se sentía cansado pero a la vez no podía dormir, no ha dormido más de tres horas seguidas, nunca imaginó una situación así, menos que tocaran a su adorada Rin, apretó los puños con fuerza hasta dejar las uñas enterradas en las palmas, haría pagar a todos los involucrados, uno a uno si era necesario, estaba seguro que eran más que uno y no le importaba los medios para lograrlo. Unos golpes en la puerta lo obligaron a abrir los ojos y erguirse.

—Pase —exclamó hacia la puerta.

—Buenos días, señor Taisho —dijo la secretaria al entrar. Una señora alta y delgada de cincuenta y seis años que ha trabajado por muchos años en la empresa—. El señor Inu No Taisho lo espera en su oficina.

—Bien —contestó levantándose de su asiento—, cuando vuelva quiero un resumen de mis pendientes y que me agendes una reunión con Kouga Ōkami lo más pronto posible, si es posible dentro de la próxima semana.

—Como usted diga —expresó la mujer—, eh… ¿Señor Taisho?

Sesshomaru la miró extrañado al verla titubeante.

—Sólo quería expresarle que sentimos mucho por lo que está pasando, aunque no lo crea aquí es muy apreciado y tiene nuestro apoyo, sin usted Taisho Energy no estaría donde está y sabemos que su esposa es muy importante para usted y… y esperamos que su mejoría sea totalmente exitosa y sin ningún percance, ella es fuerte y saldrá adelante y todo esto no será más que un mal recuerdo —dijo la mujer nerviosa, sabía que realmente no estaba hablando por todos, pero sabía también que varios pensaban igual a ella, además que hablar sobre sentimientos con su estoico jefe es bastante surrealista.

Sesshomaru la miró un segundo como si asimilara sus palabras.

—Pues, gracias —se rascó la sien sin saber qué decir—, aprecio tus palabras y sé que Rin también te agradecerá cuando mejore.

Dicho esto salió de la oficina un tanto incómodo, no sabía lidiar con la compasión de otras personas. La secretaria sonrió enternecida, nadie creerá que le sacó un agradecimiento a Sesshomaru Taisho.

* * *

Se paró frente a la puerta y tocó dos veces.

—Pasa —escuchó la voz de su padre al otro lado. Entró sin decir nada—, ya era hora ¿No crees?

La oficina de Inu No Taisho sí era ostentosa y elegante, un escritorio metálico con un grueso vidrio negro con varios artículos de oficina encima, una computadora y un teléfono, sillas de cuero negro a cada lado, a su derecha un ventanal que daba a un patio interior entre varios edificios, detrás de Inu No un aparador con varios adornos y en las paredes unos tres cuadros que representaban paisajes.

Sesshomaru lo miró molesto.

—Muy sutil de tu parte —respondió irónicamente al sentarse.

—Sabes que aprecio a Rin y que su accidente te ha afectado, nos ha afectado a todos de hecho —dijo Inu No como si el comentario de su hijo lo ofendiera—, sin embargo, el mundo sigue girando, sé que suena cruel, pero tienes responsabilidades que no puedes eludir y Rin no saldrá pronto de ese hospital.

—No estoy eludiendo responsabilidades, de todos modos volvía hoy, no era necesario gritarme media hora por teléfono el día de ayer —reprochó el más joven mirándolo altivamente—, si sólo me has llamado para esto es preferible que me vaya, tengo mucho trabajo esperándome.

—Espera —retuvo al ver que se levantaba—. Debemos hablar sobre la reunión que dejaste botada el lunes.

—Ya mandé a solicitar una reunión con Ōkami, no me he olvidado de eso —comentó parcamente mientras se volvía a sentar. Se sentía como hace unos diez años atrás, cuando recién comenzaba y tenía que dar explicaciones sobre todo lo que hacía.

—Bien, ayer el viejo Yōro me llamó preguntando por ti, rechazó que otro se encargara del convenio —aclaró aliviado—. Supongo que tocaste una fibra sensible en él, le da una gran importancia a la familia, s muy conservador en ese sentido, de hecho siempre me comenta lo maravilloso de ser abuelo insinuando que debería presionarte con eso.

Sesshomaru desvió la mirada, recordó que el anciano también le ha insinuado sobre las maravillas de la paternidad en unas cuantas ocasiones. La verdad es que Rin y él en los siete años de relación, entre el noviazgo y el matrimonio, han hablado en pocas ocasiones sobre la posibilidad de tener hijos y ambos habían estado de acuerdo que no estaban apurados, sí los querían, pero no ahora mismo.

—Como sea, lo importante es que no ha mirado a la competencia —comentó resumiendo—. Seguramente Ōkami quiera agendar para Yōro Zoku una visita a los ingenieros, hablaré con Hosenki para preparar una demostración de los paneles nuevos, trataré de darle el mayor plazo posible, pero Ōkami es tan ansioso como su jefe, no me extrañaría que quisiera la presentación para mañana.

Inu no Taisho sonrió compadeciéndolo.

—Mañana es sábado —dijo con voz calma. Sesshomaru parpadeó dándose cuenta de su despiste—, igualmente me alegra saber que tienes la cabeza lo suficientemente despejada como para encargarte de tu trabajo.

—Como dije, de todos modos iba a volver hoy, sólo necesitaba saber que estaba fuera de riesgo vital —respondió recordando el momento en el que los médicos anunciaron que Rin estaba fuera de peligro, fue como si le devolvieran el alma.

Después de conversar un par de temas más Sesshomaru se retiró hacia su propia oficina, una vez allí se puso al corriente de sus pendientes, sólo se detuvo a la hora de almuerzo un momento para comer algo rápido y después siguió con el mismo ritmo, así continúo hasta la tarde.

* * *

Unos fuertes golpes lo desconcentraron, levantándose de su silla abrió la puerta extrañado, se sorprendió de ver a su padre tan enojado.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —preguntó un tanto molesto.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? —contrarrestó Inu No alterado—. Izayoi me llamó llorando diciendo que se llevaron arrestada a Kagura ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¡¿Estás loco?!

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y respiró, sabía que esto ocurriría, Inu No era un tanto alterado con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Izayoi. Llevó las manos al pelo antes de enfrentar a su padre.

— Kagura estaba enviándome unos interesantes mensajes y se los mostré a la policía, yo no la metí en esto, ella se involucró sola —explicó ironizando mientras retrocedía al interior de su oficina seguido por su padre, este cerró la puerta.

—¡Imposible! ¡Esto tiene que ser un error! Mira, si estás haciendo esto para perjudicar a la familia de Izayoi te las verás conmigo —amenazó Inu No indicando el pecho de su hijo.

—¿Puedes creerme aunque sea una vez en tu vida? la familia de tu esposa me importa un bledo en estos momentos, no todo gira alrededor de tu enorme ego —dijo con una fría calma inusual, dio unos cuantos paso rodeando a su padre—. La estúpida esa no tuvo mejor idea que enviar unos mensajes chantajeándome ¿Sabes qué significa eso? que es sospechosa y no me importa que sea sobrina, prima, madre, lo que sea de tu esposa, si es culpable lo pagará.

Inu No lo miró ceñudo, meditando las palabras de Sesshomaru.

—No puedo creer hasta donde te está llevando el rencor —comentó el mayor mirándolo dolido.

—No es rencor y lo sabes —contradijo el más joven.

—¿No? sabes, las reuniones que tienes con Yōro te pueden servir para acercarte a él —murmuró con veneno y su hijo lo miró desconcertado por el cambio de tema—, después de todo él es viudo y te puede aconsejar al respecto.

—Vuelves a decir algo así y me olvido de que eres mi padre —siseó peligrosamente Sesshomaru apretando el borde del respaldo de la silla a su lado hasta que esta crujió bajo su agarre.

Inu No titubeó al darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acababa de decir, prácticamente le deseó la muerte a su nuera, no pensó antes de hablar. Intentó balbucear una disculpa, sin embargo la postura de Sesshomaru no aflojó ni un poco, no sabiendo qué decir se retiró rápidamente de la oficina.

Sesshomaru salió hecho un vendaval del edificio, una vez en su auto cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse, dio unos cuantos golpes al manubrio y contó hasta cincuenta, no podía llegar así de alterado al hospital, respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de encender el vehículo y salir de allí.

* * *

Una vez en el hospital se encontró con un policía en la entrada de la sala en que tenían a Rin, este lo saludó y lo dejó entrar. Adentro se encontró con algo que no se esperaba, unos tres compañeros de trabajo de Rin decidieron visitarla, entre ellos Kohaku, el eterno enamorado no correspondido, realmente nunca lo sintió una amenaza para su relación, ya que siempre confió en Rin, aun así no quería tener un enésimo enfrentamiento con él, que era lo que ocurría casi siempre que se veían. Entró y los saludó parcamente, recibió unos saludos igual de secos, viendo que el ambiente era tenso los otros dos compañeros decidieron que era mejor retirarse, pero Kohaku esperó que los otros salieran para mirar seriamente a Sesshomaru, este suspiró anticipado una nueva conversación incómoda ¿Acaso no lo podían dejar en paz hoy?

—Sabía que terminarías lastimándola —recriminó el castaño visiblemente afectado—, estoy seguro que tú tienes que ver con esto y no descansaré hasta que todos se den cuenta y poder al fin alejar a Rin de ti.

El peliplateado se llevó la mano derecha al tabique de la nariz contando hasta diez para no golpearlo.

—Mira niño, he tenido un día de mierda como para aguantar tu paranoia —murmuró mirándolo directamente con rabia contenida, Kohaku retrocedió un paso asustado—, te he soportado muchas estupideces durante años y tal vez tu sueño húmedo es verme acabado, pero ahora no tengo la paciencia para que juegues al justiciero de cuarta, si no tienes nada inteligente que decir lo mejor es que te vayas.

—Rin algún día abrirá los ojos y yo estaré allí para apoyarla —amenazó con voz temblorosa—, no eres más que un maldito aprovechado, no has hecho otra cosa que arruinar su vida.

—¿Maldito aprovechado? ¿Y según tú de qué me estoy aprovechando? No sé qué estúpida conspiración te has montado tú solo en la cabeza, pero te lo advierto, Kohaku, una sola idiotez como hace dos años y te daré razones verdaderas para llamarme "maldito" —respondió a la discrepancia del pecoso. Este al verse disminuido salió lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Sesshomaru estaba cansado, muy cansado, prácticamente se desplomó en la silla al lado de la cama en la que Rin estaba tendida, apoyó suavemente la cabeza en el vientre de la mujer y se recreó con el calor que emanaba. Muchas veces había sentido que Rin y él estaban solos contra el mundo, muy pocas personas han creído en su relación o han dado su voto de confianza en que los sentimientos de ambos son reales, odiaba dar explicaciones o justificaciones y era lo único que el mundo quería escuchar de ellos, como si el simple hecho de querer estar juntos fuera un error y ahora con esto… era consciente de que para mucha gente él era el culpable directo, que lo apuntaban con el dedo y susurraban "te lo dije" con un morbo malsano, durante todos los años que ha conocido a Rin no ha hecho otra cosa que adorarla y aun así se sienten con el derecho de juzgarlo sin más fundamento que sus personalidades contrastantes.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor y se sintió asfixiado. Era una habitación pequeña, la cama ocupaba la mayoría del espacio, a la izquierda estaban los aparatos que monitoreaban los signos vitales de Rin, además de los sueros y medicamentos vía intravenosa, la silla en la que estaba sentado Sesshomaru y una ventana que daba al exterior, a la derecha estaba la puerta de entrada, un velador apegado a la cama y un armario con diversos artículos, a los pies una puerta a un baño pequeño y un televisor colgado en la pared.

Se levantó un poco y posó su mano en la mejilla de su esposa, acarició la magullada nariz con el pulgar y apartó un par de mechones del rostro sereno. Aún estaba hinchada, un morado grisáceo rodeaba los ojos y tenía un horrible hematoma en la quijada, gracias al airbag no tenía mayores consecuencias internas en la cabeza pero tuvo una pequeña asfixia por culpa de este que le provocó una leve inflamación en el cerebro, tenía la clavícula derecha partida en dos y el brazo dislocado por culpa del cinturón de seguridad, pero gracias a este no tenía mayores consecuencias en el tórax, sin embargo la peor parte se las llevaron las piernas, la cadera trizada, el fémur derecho dislocado y partido en tres, el peroné y la tibia derechos también fracturados, el fémur izquierdo fracturado en varios trozos astillados, la rótula y el peroné del mismo lado trizados, la tibia derecha fracturada y el tobillo también derecho dislocado. Fue un alivio gigante saber que ningún órgano aparte se vio comprometido, sólo el cerebro tenía una inflamación por el trauma, pero los médicos aseguraron que había una alta probabilidad de que no tendría consecuencias permanentes, el día de ayer había despertado del coma aullando de dolor, por lo que los médicos decidieron mantenerla sedada, sobretodo por la inflamación. El enorme armazón con el que mantenían sus piernas, más los fierros que salían por su piel era una imagen shockeante muy difícil de ver.

La imagen de su esposa gritando por el dolor será algo que lo acompañará toda su vida.

Sesshomaru sabía que a Rin le esperaba una larguísima rehabilitación y que se acomplejaría por las cicatrices que quedarán, por lo que ha leído todo lo que ha encontrado en Internet al respecto en sus noches de insomnio para poder apoyarla lo mejor posible, se prometió a sí mismo y a ella no permitir que esto coartara la vida de Rin.

—Aunque me tome años atraparé al hijo de puta que te hizo esto, callaré a todos esos idiotas que se atreven a juzgarnos, te convenceré que esas cicatrices no importan y te ayudaré a retomar tu vida como te corresponde, no me importa cuánto tiempo demore, me aseguraré de transformar esto en sólo un lejano mal recuerdo, uno que no sea capaz de atormentarte —prometió antes de acercarse y posar sus labios sobre la comisura de los de ella, lo que permitía el tubo a su garganta, un beso que supo frío y amargo, igual a los que le ha dado en esos cuatro días.

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Pues sí, este fue el primer capítulo ¿Te gustó? Espero que sí, coméntalo por favor, lo que te gustó, lo que no, errores que captaras, consejos, amenazas de muerte por hacerle esto a Rin, lo que quieras decirme, por favor hazlo.

No sé tú, pero me encanta la idea de Sesshomaru amenazando y/o insultando, con esa voz tan grave que tiene en la mayoría de los doblajes y la original, es como un Liam Neeson en Taken ¿También escuchaste esos "hijo de puta" con su voz sexy en tu cabeza? XD ¿Cuál es tu amenaza o insulto favorito? Coméntalo también.

Un gran agradecimiento a catcrime, Alina, MinaaRose por sus lindos comentarios y a Correca23maya, Mia Montes, Teofila Lizeth Rizo Castillejo, gabyy9810, Milagros Ala, escarlethgarcia17, gabyy9810 y yaji91 por darle un voto de confianza a este nuevo escrito con sus favoritos y alertas.


	3. Capítulo II

Los derechos de autor del manga "Inuyasha" y cualquier producto derivado del mismo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esto es un fanfic realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro, publicado en la página web "fanfiction . net" con un fin meramente de entretenimiento.

Advertencia: Lenguaje soez.

* * *

 **Contra el mundo.**

 **Capítulo 2: Fin de semana**

En la comisaría, Bankotsu mordisqueaba un sándwich de pollo con mayonesa mientras escribía su informe semanal en la computadora, odiaba esa parte de su trabajo, pero era necesaria. En eso un hombre alto, delgado, con el cabello negro tomado en una coleta de nombre Jakotsu se sentó frente a él enfurruñado.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó Bankotsu sin despegar la mirada del monitor y después dar otra mascada a su pan.

—Tu queridísima Sango es lo que me pasa —dijo chillando el otro cruzándose de brazos—. Esa maraca está pidiendo que la mate.

Bankotsu lo miró divertido, si se quedaba quieto Jakotsu parecía un serio oficial de policía con su uniforme, pero solo hacía falta que hablara para desplomar esa imagen, muchos rumores corrían alrededor de él y muy pocos sabían el gusto por el travestismo que tenía fuera del trabajo.

—¿Qué? Te quitó el labial ¿O qué? —preguntó riendo.

—No, cariño, te está quitando el trabajo a ti —contestó irónicamente. Bankotsu borró su sonrisa de inmediato—, sucede que ahora mismo está con el viejo Jaken tratando de convencerlo de que te quite el caso de Taisho y se lo dé a ella. Traté de abogar por ti pero me sacaron de la sala.

—¿Y qué puta mierda pasa por la estúpida cabeza de esa? —cuestionó apretando los puños.

—Intereses generados —contestó Jakotsu mirándose las uñas—, ¿Recuerdas al pecoso escandaloso de hace dos días? ¿El que exigía que arrestaran a Sesshomaru Taisho? —Bankotsu asintió con la cabeza—. Resulta que es su hermanito menor y que tú no tomaras en cuenta su declaración para ella es que no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo.

Bankotsu pensó lo escuchado, sonrió sarcásticamente, dejó el sándwich sobre el escritorio, se levantó y caminó resuelto hacia la oficina del jefe de la comisaría seguido por Jakotsu. Entró sin más, sin tocar la puerta, Jaken lo miró con fastidio y Sango con enfado.

—Por lo menos me ahorraste el tener que buscarte —ironizó Jaken.

—No me extraña, si su perrita faldera le fue con el chisme —comentó Sango mirándolo enojada. Jakotsu sonrió e hizo una reverencia burlándose y se fue.

—Calma —pidió Jaken a Sango y después miró a Bankotsu—. Bien, ya que estamos todos los interesados, toma asiento.

Bankotsu miró a Sango con desafío y se sentó a su lado, la mujer se removió incómoda, desde que llegó a esa comisaría el de la trenza le dio mala espina, estaba segura que él tenía algo turbio escondido.

—Aquí la oficial Taijiya duda sobre tu desempeño en el caso de Taisho Rin —comenzó Jaken ajustándose los anteojos —, según sus palabras, no tomaste la declaración de un testigo clave ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

—¿Cuál es el nombre de ese testigo? He interrogado a varios— preguntó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Sango con burla mal disimulada.

—Kohaku Taijiya —respondió Sango con fastidio sabiendo las intenciones del tipo.

—¡Pero que coincidencia tan grande! ¿Cuántos Taijiya hay en Tokio? Igual al ser una ciudad tan grande puede que varios —ironizó el trigueño.

—Soy consciente de que el hecho que sea mi hermano perjudica mi argumento— comentó Sango seriamente—, sin embargo, ignoraste el hecho que él conoce a la víctima desde la preparatoria, han sido mejores amigos desde entonces, puede dar información importante que el marido puede estar escondiendo.

—No puedo trabajar sobre supuestos, soy muy consciente que Taisho Sesshomaru no es descartable como sospechoso, sin embargo ha cooperado completamente con la investigación y ninguna pista lo ha señalado a él por el momento, por otra parte, tu hermano no vino en calidad de testigo, vino haciendo una acusación directa con el único fundamento de que "yo lo creo" —explicó Bankotsu sin perder su expresión de superioridad que tanto molestaba a Sango.

—Arrestaste a esa mujer sólo por el "yo lo creo" de Taisho —contraatacó la mujer.

—No, fue por los mensajes, después de la declaración de Taisho investigamos si los mensajes habían sido puestos de manera fraudulenta en el teléfono y resultó que no, realmente los recibió desde el teléfono de Kaze, revisamos si había algún reporte de extravió del aparato, ni en la compañía de teléfonos ni en registros policiales había nada, y como la sospechosa no quiere cooperar confiscamos el teléfono y hasta que no termine de ser desencriptado ella no saldrá de la comisaría —respondió el de la trenza.

Sango apretó los puños, ese idiota tenía respuestas para todo. Había prometido a Kohaku que lo ayudaría a desenmascarar a ese empresario del cual estaba segura era mafioso.

—Lo siento Taijiya, sé que eres una oficial excepcional, pero tienes intereses creados en este caso y Shichinintai no ha incumplido ningún procedimiento —dijo Jaken con tranquilidad—, puedes seguir al tanto a través de los reportes, pero mi recomendación es que te distancies del caso, no estás siendo objetiva.

—¡En la mayoría de este tipo de casos los culpables terminan siendo los maridos! —exclamó la mujer.

—En la mayoría sí pero no en todos —rebatió Jaken—, centrarnos en sólo la estadística puede cerrarnos el campo de visión y de todos modos Taisho Sesshomaru es vigilado.

—En muchos casos los culpables son los despechados, ya sabes, mejor amiga que nunca accedió a ser algo más y encima casada con un tipo con más pasta, más alto, que atrae más a las mujeres… —intervino Bankotsu.

—¡Insinúas que mi hermano…!

—¡A quien le calce!

—¡Basta los dos! —interrumpió Jaken cansado masajeando sus sienes—. Visto que esta conversación se está desviando a una discusión sin sentido es mejor que se retiren ahora, vuelvan a sus trabajos.

Ambos oficiales se levantaron de su asiento, hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la oficina.

Al perderlos de vista Jaken suspiró estresado, sacó su celular del bolsillo y revisó las fotos hasta dar con una en especial, en ella se podía ver a él mismo vestido con esmoquin junto a una sonriente Rin usando su kimono de novia, la foto fue tomada un momento antes de la ceremonia de matrimonio de ella y Sesshomaru.

—Ya no sé qué pensar, mocosa —dijo mirando la foto con angustia—. ¿Quién querría lastimar a una niña como tú? Serás fastidiosa y escandalosa, pero demasiado buena persona, si alguien merece una felicidad plena eres tú.

* * *

Por otra parte, Sesshomaru estaba sentado a un lado de Rin, leía unos documentos en su Tablet cuando vio entrar a alguien que no esperó ver allí nunca.

—Vaya sorpresa verla bajar de su Olimpo, señora Taisho —ironizó sentándose derecho y dejando la Tablet en el velador.

Izayoi frunció los labios molesta y se movió de la puerta dejando entrar a su hijo detrás de ella, Inuyasha.

—¡No te permito que hables así a mi madre! —exclamó el muchacho acercándose de forma amenazante, la señora lo detuvo.

—No es necesario, solo vengo por algo puntual —indicó seriamente—, seré directa: retráctate de la denuncia a Kagura y discúlpate con ella públicamente.

Sesshomaru sonrió sarcásticamente.

—No sé por qué esto me sorprende —comentó levantándose—. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que te haría caso?

—No, sabía que contigo no se puede razonar civilizadamente —contestó chasqueando la lengua—, sólo reaccionas bajo amenaza, así que si no quieres que la prensa se entere de todo tu acoso a mi sobrina deberás acatar mi orden. La pobre de Kagura no merece esto.

—No sé qué manía tiene tu familia con la prensa —murmuró fastidiado—. Si vas a contar tus típicos cuentos victimistas yo haré lo mismo y a diferencia tuya mostraré las pruebas de la estupidez de tu sobrina, no sólo los mensajes de ahora, si no todas las pruebas que he acumulado por años y te juro que moveré toda influencia posible para que no vuelva a modelar en su vida.

Lo cierto es que Sesshomaru se resguardó las espaldas conociendo a la familia Kaze, una familia acostumbrada a hacer sus vidas un escándalo televisivo. La madre de Izayoi fue una famosa actriz de telenovelas que llegada a cierta edad ya no conseguía tantos papeles como antes, por lo que comenzó a ser más conocida por las escenas públicas que montaba a su marido, un tranquilo empresario textil. El hermano mayor de Izayoi y padre de Kagura montó una cadena de clubes nocturnos con los que se hizo famoso por las fiestas que organizaba con los miembros de la farándula nacional y sus infidelidades a su esposa con mujeres que iban a sus clubes. Izayoi hasta hace unos años era modelo y ella misma se encargó de que los programas de farándula supieran sobre su romance con el entonces casado Inu No, sobre su embarazo y el divorcio de él con su primera esposa y madre de Sesshomaru, Irasue. Kagura fue a todos los programas y revistas posibles durante el corto tiempo que fueron pareja para contar su "historia de amor", en parte fue uno de los motivos por los que terminó con ella.

—¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar así a mi madre? ¡No hemos hecho otra cosa que preocuparnos por Rin y así es como nos pagas! —gritó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, era la primera vez que ellos dos se acercaban desde el día del incidente.

Inuyasha a sus dieciocho años estaba siguiendo los pasos de su familia materna, junto a su amigo Miroku, un tipo de unos treinta y cuatro años, solían ser el centro de escándalos que la prensa rosa buscaba como buitres, en el último que se vio involucrado fue que lo encontraron infraganti saliendo de un hotel del amor junto a Kikyo Hitomi, una mujer de veinte y dos años casada con Kagewaki Hitomi. Lo único que Sesshomaru pudo pensar al respecto fue "tal palo tal astilla".

—No tengo porqué aguantar estos desplantes, el día que dejen de mirarse el ombligo me avisan, hasta entonces jodan lejos de aquí —reclamó autoritario el serio hombre—. Te advierto, Izayoi, una palabra tuya en la prensa y haré la vida de tu sobrina un puto infierno.

—Te arrepentirás. Hace años te abrí los brazos para acogerte en mi familia y no has hecho otra cosa que traicionarnos una y otra vez —dijo melodramática soltando un par de lágrimas. Inuyasha pasó su brazo por los hombros de su madre—, despreciaste el amor de Kagura, te burlaste de ella cada vez que intentó volver a demostrártelo y ahora esto… todo por tu capricho con esta mujer —señaló la cama de hospital con la cabeza.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, apenas Izayoi terminó de hablar se sorprendió de tener a su hijastro a sólo un palmo de distancia, él hizo que ella e Inuyasha retrocedieran instintivamente hasta la salida.

—El día que aprendas que el mundo no gira alrededor de tu culo y el de tu familia verás quien traicionó a quien, no han hecho otra cosa que tratar de manipular todo para el beneficio de ustedes y cuando no lo logran tratan de quedar de víctimas ¿El ser infiel con seis tipos en menos de cinco meses para ti es una demostración de amor? ¿El chantajearme con un suicidio? ¿El tratar de aprovechar la pérdida de mi abuela para imponerme un matrimonio es para ti abrir los brazos a la familia? ¿Comenzar un rumor de un embarazo que nunca se dio? Puedo seguir por horas sacándote cosas, así que no pongas mi paciencia a prueba ¡Menos nombres a mi esposa!

Y cuando vio que ellos ya estaban del todo afuera cerró la puerta. El oficial de policía de turno los miró severamente e indicó la salida, era obvio que escuchó todo y que ya los había puesto en la lista de no permitidos. Sin más que hacer, caminaron hacia el ascensor.

—Todo lo que él dijo… —comenzó Inuyasha mirándola muy serio—, ¿Es verdad?

Izayoi lo miró ofendida.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó aireada—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ese tipo no ha querido otra cosa que perjudicarnos desde que tenía quince años, nunca superó que su padre me prefiriera sobre su madre.

—Dijo tener pruebas.

—Inventadas, seguro.

Inuyasha no dijo nada más, pero no cambió de expresión, la forma en la que hablaba Sesshomaru no le pareció fingida, tenía una relación pésima con él, poco y nada se conocían y siempre lo pensó como alguien totalmente frío y despiadado, incapaz de tener aprecio por alguien más que por sí mismo, incluso sentía lástima por Rin por estar enamorada de un hombre así… hasta hoy, nunca imaginó un despliegue emocional así del taciturno hombre. Sin embargo, no quería pensar mal de su amorosa madre.

* * *

Al otro día en la mañana, Kagome Higurashi de diecisiete años se removió nerviosa, observó por enésima vez si su vestuario estaba correcto, miró el enorme edificio tratando de mentalizarse que ese era su nuevo lugar de trabajo, su primer trabajo, uno de medio tiempo para no perder clases. Entró caminando lo más recta posible, al llegar a la recepción preguntó por Hitomi Kikyo, el guardia le indicó el camino. Frente a la puerta del pent-house volvió a tomar valor para entrar, fue atendida por una empleada doméstica y en cinco minutos apareció su nueva jefa.

—Tú debes ser Higurashi —saludó parcamente.

—Sí, mucho gusto, usted debe ser la señora Hitomi —saludó Kagome extendiendo su mano a la otra mujer, quien la estrechó algo incómoda. Se sorprendió de lo joven que era para ser la "señora".

—Kaede te recomendó ampliamente, espero que no la decepciones —comentó la mayor alejándose un poco—. Ven te explicaré tus funciones.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta la última habitación. Al entrar era un lugar enorme, de paredes color crema, varios estantes de madera, un escritorio de roble oscuro al centro y una gran cantidad de cajas llenas de libros.

—Tu primera tarea será el conteo de los libros, en aquella computadora harás una lista en Excel —explicó apuntando una laptop sobre el escritorio—, los organizarás por categoría, autor y alfabéticamente y los pondrás en los estantes. Por ahora eso será todo, si cumples bien te asignaré más funciones.

—Sí, no se preocupe, no la defraudaré —exclamó Kagome con entusiasmo.

Kikyo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Eso espero —respondió observándola, pareció pensar un momento y después agregó—. Una última cosa, mi marido llega a eso de las siete u ocho de la noche, a esa hora ya deberás estar fuera de aquí.

Y salió dejándola sola. Kagome pestañeó extrañada por ese último comentario, definitivamente será un fin de semana muy largo.

* * *

Sesshomaru observaba como un par de enfermeros acomodaban las piernas de Rin en la estructura mientras él y una enfermera afirmaban la parte superior del cuerpo, tocaba hacerle limpieza, una vez acomodada los enfermeros se dedicaron a limpiar las piernas, él y la enfermera se dedicaron a limpiar la cara y el torso, una vez terminaron, él y los enfermeros volvieron a levantar el cuerpo de Rin, la enfermera cambió el pijama y las sábanas lo más rápido posible. Después de darle unas cuantas indicaciones se fueron.

El albino se sentó a un lado de la cama, tomó uno de los libros que llevó con él, le habían dicho que comunicarse con ella sobre cosas que le fuera comunes la estimulaba, así que por lo general le hablaba de su día, las cosas que harían junto y leía, aunque no se sintiera del todo cómodo hacerlo si no tenía la certeza de que ella lo escuchara.

—Bien, hoy te traje "Reino Vegetal" de ediciones Omega… no me reclames, no sé si es de tu área de investigación, cuando me hablas de tus queridas plantas no me das una bibliografía, fue el único que vi en la librería que no tuvieras en casa ya y cómo no sé cuáles te has terminado tendrás que escuchar este. De todos modos, el próximo será de literatura, sí, te traje el libro que te faltaba de Haruki Murakami, me lo agradeces después —dijo antes de comenzar a leer. Así estuvo leyendo cerca de media hora cuando vio aparecer a su madre, quien se quedó en la entrada.

—No te detengas, no quiero interrumpir la sesión de lectura —comentó con gracia.

—Buenas tardes, madre —saludó levantándose. Irasue se acercó y le dio un corto abrazo, ninguno era muy demostrativo — Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.

Irasue vivía en Kioto, no pudo dejar su trabajo antes por lo que recién pudo presentarse, aun así estuvo en contacto con Sesshomaru todo el tiempo.

—Pues sí, ningún problema —respondió la mujer. Miró a su nuera con angustia, le pareció más horrible en vivo de lo que imaginó—, ¿Alguna novedad?

—Sí, el médico dijo que está evolucionando favorablemente y que si sigue así, removerán la estructura externa de las piernas en un mes y medio y seguiría con yeso.

—¿Allí la despertarán?

—No, si sigue así dentro de unas dos semanas, en ese tiempo el cerebro debería estar lo suficientemente deshinchado —aclaró.

Irasue se sacó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y se acercó a la chica en coma. Pasó sus dedos por la frente procurando no tocar los raspones, su rostro era serio, pero no quería decir que no le doliera, apreciaba mucho a su nuera, consideraba que ella llegó como un bálsamo dulce para la amarga vida que su hijo se había sumido y se lo agradecería.

—Hola, pequeña —saludó la mayor—, espero que el idiota de mi hijo te esté tratando bien, cualquier cosa me avisas, yo me encargaré de darle un coscorrón.

—Te estoy escuchando, madre —reclamó su vástago.

—Oh, como si no supieras que ella te estaría defendiendo en estos momentos —dijo con una sonrisa. Sesshomaru también sonrió.

* * *

Ya en la noche, Inuyasha se encontraba en uno de los clubes de su tío junto a Miroku. Era un ambiente agradablemente oscuro con luces jugando con la música, se encontraban sentados en la barra del bar dando la espalda a la pista de baile repleta de gente. A pesar de ser menor de edad desde los catorce ha tenido pase libre para cualquiera de los recintos y en uno de ellos conoció a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué te tiene de tan mal humor? —preguntó el pelinegro acercándole un vaso con vodka al albino que tomó un largo trago.

—Qué no me tiene de mal humor, mejor dicho —soltó Inuyasha enfadado—, para empezar, mi familia se está desmoronando por culpa del estúpido accidente de Rin, al imbécil de Sesshomaru se le ocurrió la brillante idea de acusar a Kagura de no sé qué mensajes por lo que todos están furiosos con él, con mi madre fuimos a hablar con él y nos terminó echando, después mi tío llamó a mi padre amenazando con demandarnos, claro, porque no tiene las pelotas para enfrentar a Sesshomaru.

—Es natural que este tipo de conflictos ocurran, todo el mundo está susceptible —trató de mediar—, sé que tu relación con tu hermano no es buena, pero por una vez en tu vida debes tratar de comprenderlo, no justifico lo que hizo a tu prima, pero ¿No crees que hay una posibilidad de haya algo de verdad en su acusación?

—No lo sé —respondió con amargura. No quería pensarlo, si lo hacía, debía reconocer que las acusaciones contra su madre también eran posiblemente reales, así que decidió cambiar de tema—. De todos modos no es lo único que me pasa, Kikyo no me contesta desde el miércoles de hace dos semanas.

—Te dije que no te metieras con ella, pero no, el señorito está encaprichado—reclamó el mayor.

—¡No es capricho! ¡Sabes que es más que eso! Sólo si ella no estuviera obligada a responder a ese cerdo... —expresó con amargura.

—Inuyasha ¿Te has planteado que ella no quiera dejar su marido? —preguntó con cautela.

—¡No puede estar enamorada de ese tipo! —gritó enojado.

—No estoy diciendo que lo ame, sólo que guste de su posición, es típico de los millonarios, deberías saberlo, perteneces a ese círculo —intentó explicarse dándole un sorbo a su propio vaso—, se unen por conveniencia y tienen aventuras extramatrimoniales para "sentirse libres"

—Mira, si no dejas de hablar mierdas te golpearé —amenazó cabreado.

—Ya, no digo más, no es necesario que te enojes —respondió conciliador. Realmente estaba preocupado por su amigo, él mismo ha sido amante de mujeres casadas millonarias (él no lo era) y siempre ha sabido a qué atenerse, pero por lo visto Inuyasha no, estaba demasiado enganchado a la esquiva Kikyo Hitomi—. Sin embargo no olvides mis palabras.

—Miroku…

—Ya, ya, lo sé.

* * *

El domingo al mediodía, Kagome salió de la biblioteca para almorzar en la cocina, saludó a la sirvienta de los Hitomi con quien congenió bien, una señora baja y gordita de mediana edad llamada Hung venida de Vietnam. Se sentaron juntas en la mesa de la cocina. Mientras comían encendieron el pequeño televisor que había allí.

En otras noticias, el viernes en la tarde se supo del arresto de la modelo de alta costura Kagura Kaze quien presuntamente estaría involucrada en el ataque a la doctora en biología y bioquímica vegetal Rin Taisho ocurrido el día lunes, en el cual recordemos…

—Que terrible ¿Has visto el caso? Busqué sobre Rin Taisho en Google y me pareció tan inteligente y buena, es difícil imaginar que alguien quisiera hacerle daño —comentó Hung.

—Pues, sólo he visto lo que han dicho en la televisión, todo parece tan raro, tan hecho a propósito —respondió Kagome.

—Sí, eso es verdad, típico de gente rica —señaló como chisme—, si yo contara todas las cosas que he visto aquí ¡Uf!

—Me lo imagino, con los rumores de infidelidad de la señora Kikyo —animó Kagome a contar.

—Eso es sólo la punta del iceberg, si conocieras al señor Kagewaki, es tan raro —expresó la mayor con un estremecimiento—, parece una sombra, se lo ve caminar por los rincones, nunca enciende luces, apenas habla y te mira como si quisiera succionar tu alma, da escalofríos.

—Que miedo, debe ser por el trauma de haber estado secuestrado tanto tiempo —teorizó la menor.

—Algo de eso escuché, pero aun así puede ser muy encantador cuando quiere, lo he visto coquetear con invitadas muy descaradamente incluso frente a la señora Kikyo —comentó Hung en un susurro como si hubiera alguien más para escuchar— de hecho, esa modelo que arrestaron la he visto muchas veces aquí con el señor Kagewaki y no precisamente conversando.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? Bueno, sobre el capítulo, pues, aparecieron más personajes y más conflictos ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te gustó? ¿Algún reclamo? ¿Alguna sugerencia? Coméntalo por favor, yo con gusto te responderé.

Por cierto, la mayoría de edad en Japón son los 20 años, pero la edad de consentimiento sexual es de 13 años (sí, muy baja) así que Kikyo no cometió un crimen al acostarse con Inuyasha, por otra parte las mujeres en Japón pueden casarse desde los 13 años (¡Horrible!) con el consentimiento de los padres y los hombres desde los 18 años. Eso sí, para asegurarme busqué en Internet y por lo mismo me encontré con una noticia de que quieren bajar la mayoría de edad a 18 y que la edad de casamiento también sea los 18 para ambos sexos, no salía nada sobre la edad de consentimiento sexual, pero de salir la ley se aplicaría desde el 2021, así que sí, Inuyasha sigue siendo un puberto a los ojos de Japón.

Un gran abrazo y agradeciendo a paola (obvio que habrá venganza MUAJAJAJA), Carmenjp, gabyy9810, Sakurita-Rock y Mdc (pues no despertó aún) por sus comentarios que me ayudan a continuar con más ganas y a Dakotha, 22111, JANET-KNUT, MarkKevin, Rizzle93, RyanStephie, ZikaViruz, ora1168, JackeIB, Milagros Ala, Rucky y Sayuri23 por sus favoritos y alertas.


	4. Capítulo III

Los derechos de autor del manga "Inuyasha" y cualquier producto derivado del mismo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esto es un fanfic realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro, publicado en la página web "fanfiction . net" con un fin meramente de entretenimiento.

Advertencia: Lenguaje soez.

* * *

 **Contra el mundo.**

 **Capítulo 3: La sombra de Inu No Taisho**

Era mediodía del miércoles, un día frío, húmedo y nublado, seguramente lloverá más tarde. Sesshomaru caminaba apresurado calle arriba, llevaba puesto un grueso abrigo gris sobre su ropa de ejecutivo, en sus manos sostenía un paraguas negro y un maletín. Entró en un sofisticado restaurante que se encontraba a dos cuadras de su oficina.

—Disculpa la demora —se disculpó con el moreno que lo esperaba sentado en una mesa para dos junto a un ventanal que daba a un patio interior lleno de bonsáis, la decoración del recinto era minimalista, resaltando los blancos, negros y grises, con cuadros de arte abstracto en las paredes. Se sentó dejando el maletín a un lado de la mesa y sacándose el abrigo.

—No te preocupes, no llevo ni cinco minutos aquí —contestó Kouga con una sonrisa conciliadora—. Me alegra que te pusieras en contacto conmigo, el viejo ha estado un poco ansioso con el tema.

—No es un tema menor el cambiar el sistema eléctrico de todas sus propiedades y locales comerciales —comentó el albino.

—Bueno, sí. Él siempre ha sido un romántico y ahora está muy metido en eso de salvar el medio ambiente —dijo cansado.

—Sí, lo sé, hizo una gran donación para la investigación de Rin. De hecho ella lo va a incluir en los agradecimientos del libro que está escribiendo al respecto —expuso con simpleza.

Kouga se quedó mirándolo, se sorprendió que hablara con tanta facilidad de su esposa, como si ella estuviera ahora mismo en el laboratorio trabajando. En eso llegó el mesero, quien pidió sus órdenes, después de que ambos hombres decidieron qué comer el mesero se retiró.

—Si es así, te aseguro que comprará un montón de copias para repartirlas entre sus conocidos, hasta yo, que no tengo ni idea de biología y soy tan negado a las plantas hasta el punto de que hasta los cactus se me secan, voy a terminar leyendo el libro de Rin— dijo el moreno continuando con la conversación—. Te lo doy por escrito, el viejo Yôro cada día chochea más, no me extrañaría que un día se amarre a un árbol exigiendo que no lo talen.

—Yo creo que es muy vital para su avanzada edad —comentó el albino.

—Eso es innegable, pero de que chochea, chochea.

Kouga Ôkami, de veinticinco años de edad, era el secretario mano derecha de Yôro Zoku, un anciano dueño de una cadena de supermercados, quien en los últimos años se ha interesado por temas como el medio ambiente, la vida de los animales y parecidos, incluso su cadena fue la primera en dejar de usar bolsas plásticas en el país.

—De hecho, trata de juntarme con su nieta a toda costa —continuó quejándose.

—Tal vez el matrimonio te haga bien —dijo Sesshomaru como quien quiere la cosa.

—¡Estás loco! Que tú te casaras tan joven no quiere decir que el resto queramos amarrarnos tan fácilmente, además Ayame es tan exagerada como su abuelo, a veces me da miedo —exclamó espantado. En realidad Sesshomaru se casó a una edad promedio, pero hasta el día de hoy el mundo se sorprendía de que fuera por voluntad propia, según él por amor y sin haber un acuerdo comercial de por medio.

En eso llegó el mesero sirviendo lo pedido, después de desearles un buen provecho con una reverencia se retiró.

—Lo bueno de pactar reuniones a la hora de almuerzo es que puedo comer como rey a costa de la generosidad del viejo —comentó Kouga feliz antes de dar el primer bocado.

Comieron en silencio un momento hasta que Kouga nuevamente habló.

—¿Y bien? Supongo que esto es la continuación de la reunión de "aquel" día —prosiguió el más joven.

—Sí, he estado preparando un presupuesto y una carta Gantt, pero necesitamos más detalles sobre el proyecto —contestó el mayor.

—Sí, lo sé. Recopilé la mayoría los planos que pediste, no todos, los locales que se encuentran en las prefecturas de Okinawa, Nagasaki y Hiroshima han tenido un retraso en las respuestas.

—Comprendo —dijo dándole un bocado a la tortilla de patatas que pidió.

Siguieron conversando los pormenores del proyecto por alrededor de dos horas, con café después del almuerzo.

* * *

En otro lugar, Kikyo miraba a su alrededor con ojo crítico, de vez en cuando veía la lista de Excel impresa en sus manos, a su lado Kagome trataba de no retorcer sus manos nerviosa, después de unos quince minutos Kikyo la miró con una sonrisa

—Haz hecho un buen trabajo, gracias por tu esfuerzo —felicitó la mayor complacida.

—¡Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, señora Hitomi! —exclamó una aliviada la estudiante haciendo una reverencia.

—Bien, ahora quiero que organices varios documentos, en su mayoría son contratos viejos y boletas, te daré un libro de contabilidad que deberás ir anotando cada una. Ven, te enseñaré cómo —explicó la joven dama. Ambas salieron de la biblioteca y fueron hasta una especie de despacho un poco más pequeño que la biblioteca, había un escritorio de vidrio al centro con una computadora, un mueble empotrado y un sillón de dos cuerpos beige—. Esta es la oficina personal de mi esposo, tienes prohibido tocar cualquier otra cosa.

Se dirigió hacia el mueble empotrado y con esfuerzo sacó una caja llena de papeles.

—Sí, no se preocupe —corroboró la joven.

—Ven, acércate —indicó la otra.

Y estuvo cerca de una media hora explicándole unos cuantos conceptos básicos de contabilidad para que Kagome pudiera hacer su trabajo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru estaba de vuelta en su oficina, al sentarse frente a su escritorio comenzaba a revisar todo el material que le ha entregado Kouga. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacan de su concentración.

—Pase —concede con el ceño fruncido.

—Señor Taisho, el oficial Shichinintai ha llegado para conversar con usted, dice que es urgente —explicó la asistente al entrar a la oficina.

—Hazlo entrar —ordenó el albino.

Bankotsu entró unos segundos después.

—Buenas tardes, señor Taisho —saludó el trigueño estirando la mano hacia el peliplateado, él tomó la mano con la misma renuencia de siempre.

—Siéntate ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Sesshomaru extrañado. Bankotsu se sentó frente a él.

—Sí, hemos logrado desencriptar el teléfono de la señorita Kaze y efectivamente los mensajes fueron enviados desde allí —detalló rebuscando en el maletín que llevaba consigo, hasta dar con el móvil del oficinista y entregárselo—, esto ya no lo necesitaremos. En fin, ya comprobamos que son los mismos mensajes y a la misma hora de envío, la señorita Kaze intentó borrarlos pero quedaron en la data así que fueron recuperados. En cuanto a ella tenemos un problema, no quiere cooperar, se niega a hablar y su única exigencia es poder hablar contigo personalmente.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo decir desconcertado.

—Sí, como oyes, ella no dirá nada hasta que tú vayas allá —repitió Bankotsu.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —se lamentó Sesshomaru—, ¿Cuando tengo que ir?

—He preparado una reunión para mañana a las ocho y media —contestó el de la trenza—. Te recomiendo ir con tu abogada.

—Sí, allí estaré —aseguró con voz cansada.

—Quiero que tengas algo en claro —comenzó el oficial—, lo único que hemos comprobado es que los mensajes han sido enviados desde el teléfono de la señorita Kaze, esto no la inculpa, volvemos a un punto muerto, de hecho si no sacamos nada ella volverá a estar en libertad.

—A no ser que consigamos una declaración —completó el empresario.

—Exacto —sonrió el policía—, me alegra saber que tienes las cosas claras, señor Taisho, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana —contestó Sesshomaru al verlo levantarse y salir de la oficina.

Tomó su teléfono celular y lo revisó, no encontró nada fuera de lugar, después buscó un número en especial y espero a que le contestaran

—… ¿Abi?... Sí, soy yo —respondió—, necesito que me acompañes mañana a la comisaría… es por Kagura, quiere hablar contigo para decir qué tiene que ver con el ataque a Rin... ¿Para qué otro asunto querría ir a una comisaría?... Sí, hasta mañana.

Colgó sin más, un tanto ansioso por el resultado de mañana.

* * *

El jueves temprano, un día tan gris como el anterior, Sesshomaru se encontraba junto a Abi Tori en la comisaría, rellenaban un par de formularios.

Abi Tori era una abogada de renombre de cuarenta y dos años, muy profesional en su trabajo, a veces un tanto agresiva también, era alta y delgada, de cabello negro y largo, solía vestir impecablemente.

Una vez que terminaron, una oficial novata los condujo por varios pasillos hasta una sala de reuniones mientras explicaba los protocolos de comportamiento y seguridad. Al entrar vieron una habitación alargada, con ventanas con barrotes al igual que el resto de la comisaría, una mesa larga para diez personas, a Bankotsu junto a Jakotsu a la cabeza de la mesa, al otro extremo a Jaken sentado revisando unos papeles, al medio estaban Kagura junto a su abogado Byakuya Sakkaku.

—Buenos días, señor Taisho, señorita Tori, me alegra saber que han llegado con bien —saludó Jaken levantándose de su asiento. Los otros dos oficiales hicieron una reverencia—, vengan, tomen asiento.

—Buenos días —saludó la abogada con una reverencia. Sesshomaru se limitó a bajar un poco la cabeza. Ambos tomaron asiento frente a la acusada y su defensor.

—Bien, como todos saben se comprobó que los mensajes que vinculan a la señorita Kaze con el caso de intento de homicidio frustrado contra la señora Taisho efectivamente fueron enviados desde el teléfono móvil de ella, en estos mensajes ella reconoce abiertamente ser la responsable intelectual del incidente ocurrido el día quince de enero del presente año —resumió Jakotsu seriamente leyendo los datos desde un notebook—, en vista de la evidencia procederemos a su declaración.

—Comencemos con lo principal —Toma la palabra Bankotsu— Señorita Kagura Kaze ¿Es usted la persona que escribió los mensajes desde su teléfono móvil?

Kagura miró a Sesshomaru con desafío.

—Sí, yo fui —reconoció la modelo altivamente.

—Entonces reconoce tener implementación en el caso —continuó el trigueño.

Kagura parecía pensar algo muy importante por un lapso de un minuto, mientras su abogado trataba de decirle algo con urgencia, el albino la miraba serio sin saber qué diferencia hacía su presencia allí.

—No diré nada más si no puedo hablar primero con Sesshomaru a solas —exigió ella desafiante.

Aquello generó varias reacciones, Bankotsu, Jakotsu y Abi sonrieron, Sesshomaru y Jaken permanecieron serios, mientras Byakuya parecía enojado con su cliente. Kagura miró al abogado extrañada.

—Bien, tienen diez minutos, estaremos cerca—concedió Jaken.

Todos salieron de la sala de reuniones dejando a ambos involucrados a puertas cerradas. Bankotsu y Jakotsu se quedaron parados dando la espalda a la puerta, mientras Jaken y los abogados se dirigieron a una sala continúa.

—Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó el albino al verse solo con la mujer.

—¿Aún tienes a Abi Tori como tu abogada? Creía que no mantenías a tus conquistas cerca de tu mujercita —comentó visiblemente enojada.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja y no se molestó en aclarar nada, sabía que Kagura era celosa y que tachaba de amante a cualquier mujer que tuviera una mediana cercanía a él. Y nunca tuvo nada con Abi, ni antes ni ahora, no era su tipo, a decir verdad nunca se metió con mujeres mayores a él y sabía que para la abogada él sólo era otro cliente con billetera abultada y no arruinaría esa beneficiosa relación profesional por una efímera emoción.

—No creo que armaras esta enorme pantomima para discutir sobre Abi —puntualizó seriamente—. Ve al grano.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —dijo bajando la mirada, parecía nerviosa—. Estoy embarazada.

Sesshomaru la observó extrañado, sin entender la importancia de la noticia para él.

—Supongo que debo felicitarte… ¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo? No pensarás en tratar de hacer creer que es mío —cuestionó con un tono enojado. Kagura sonrió.

—¿Por qué no? Será igualito a ti —respondió regocijándose— el mismo pelo, los mismos ojos tan característicos, un Taisho de pies a cabeza.

—Inu No Taisho —dedujo el hombre. Ella agrandó su sonrisa—, no sé por qué no me sorprende.

—Bueno, querido, él no tuvo ningún inconveniente para "ayudarme" —se regocijó burlonamente.

Sesshomaru se la quedó mirando con hastío.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿A quién estás encubriendo? —preguntó sospechosamente tranquilo.

—No es lo que piensas, simplemente no me tomarías en cuenta si no me involucraba en el accidente de la zorra de las plantas, no sé para qué te esfuerzas tanto ¿qué diferencia hace si de todos modos yo seré la nueva señora Taisho como me corresponde? —argumentó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Él apretó las manos sobre la mesa y molesto a nivel cabreo se levantó, dio la vuelta alrededor de la mesa y se acercó a la mujer golpeando el puño contra la mesa asustando a la modelo.

—De ser verdad toda esta mierda te demandaré por obstrucción a la justicia, porque eso es lo que estás haciendo por un estúpido capricho, además de una demanda por difamación y extorción cuando el examen de paternidad demuestre que comparto ADN sólo como un medio hermano con la criatura. Si sigues así, lo único que lograrás será que tu hijo nazca en prisión, felicidades —sentenció con voz alta y clara, totalmente enojado con la situación—. Escúchame bien, si descubro que todo esto es una pantomima para encubrir a alguien más o eres responsable de alguna forma del ataque a Rin, te lo haré pagar con creces, más te vale que lo que estás diciendo ahora sea verdad, de lo contrario, no me importará ni siquiera esa cosa que tiene la desgracia de ser tu hijo, si es que realmente existe.

Kagura quedó pálida ante el arranque de enojo de Sesshomaru, para ella, él era incapaz de dañarla, siempre hizo de todo para volver a llamar la atención de él y aun así él solo la apartaba o ignoraba.

Sesshomaru se retiró de la comisaría, pero Abi se quedó como su representante. Kagura relató lo mismo a la policía omitiendo a Inu No y tratando de dar a entender que el padre de su futuro hijo era Sesshomaru, lo que ella no sabía era que Bankotsu y Jakotsu escucharon todo. Abi exigió una prueba de ADN y el proceso de demanda por obstrucción a la justicia como era de esperar y el no descarte de su implicación en el caso de Rin, al exigir condicionales para su declaración acusaría cierta culpabilidad. Byakuya estaba furioso, si hubiera sabido que el caso se desviaría de ese modo no hubiera aceptado el caso. La modelo fue liberada con arraigo nacional y firma semanal.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Irasue se encontraba junto a su nuera, peinaba su cabello en una trenza para que no molestara, además le hablaba de las cosas que hizo en el tiempo en que ha pasado, cansada de escuchar sólo su voz encendió el televisor en una pared de la habitación, estaba en un canal de noticias y lo dejó allí sin tomar atención realmente, pero aproximadamente quince minutos después puso toda la atención al escuchar el nombre de Inu No Taisho y del doctor que atendía a Rin.

—Hoy al mediodía el doctor Suikotsu Ikari junto al empresario en energía y suegro de la paciente Rin Taisho, Inu No Taisho, se han referido públicamente sobre la situación de la misma, a las afueras del hospital han hablado con la prensa revelando detalles sobre la progresiva mejora del diagnóstico de la doctora —comunicó el periodista dando paso al vídeo de la declaración.

Irasue mandó rápidamente un mensaje de texto a su hijo avisándole sobre la noticia.

—La paciente se encuentra estable dentro de sus complicaciones, presenta múltiples fracturas de diferentes grados siendo las más graves en las extremidades inferiores, se mantiene en un coma inducido para poder tratar de mejor forma la inflamación que presenta en el cerebro, el cual ha mejorado muy favorablemente, de seguir así, posiblemente sea despertada dentro de la próxima semana —explicó el médico seriamente frente a los micrófonos que intentaban acercarse lo más posible a él.

—¿Tendrá alguna consecuencia en sus facultades temporal o permanentemente la inflamación? —cuestionó un periodista.

—Hasta el momento los exámenes no han arrojado ninguna anomalía, pero la seguridad la tendremos el día que despierte —contestó Suikotsu.

—Si las fracturas son tan graves ¿Volverá a caminar? —preguntó otra periodista.

—Sí, tiene un buen porcentaje de probabilidades de que vuelva a caminar, será una rehabilitación larga eso sí —respondió.

—¿El señor Sesshomaru Taisho ha estado al tanto de la situación de su esposa? —inquirió otro con cierta malicia.

—Mi hijo, al igual que el resto de la familia, ha estado muy preocupado por la salud de Rin, la visita a diario y se mantiene en contacto constante con el equipo médico —contestó esta vez Inu No.

—Señor Taisho ¿Cómo ve la evolución del estado de su nuera? —preguntó otro periodista.

—A pesar de que aún me angustia su situación, me alegra saber que mejora a buen ritmo, tengo todas las esperanzas de que saldrá bien librada de esta desafortunada situación —dijo el empresario.

—¿Cuál es la posición familiar actual con respecto al arresto de Kagura Kaze? —preguntó el periodista malicioso.

—Confiamos que esto sólo ha sido un malentendido y que se aclarará rápidamente, mi sobrina no ha sido más que otra desafortunada víctima de esta situación, así que le estamos dando todo nuestro apoyo y de hecho el día de hoy esperamos tener buenas noticias —declaró.

—¿Entonces piensa que su hijo está equivocado… confundido tal vez? —cuestionó una periodista extrañada.

—Esta situación ha sido sumamente estresante y angustiante para Sesshomaru, puede que su juicio no sea del todo equilibrado ahora mismo, por así decirlo —trató de explicar el albino mayor.

La entrevista siguió dando vueltas alrededor de los mismos temas, Irasue miraba enojada la pantalla.

—Tu suegro es una persona sin mucho atino y con demasiadas ansias de protagonismo —comentó a una durmiente Rin—, y lo peor de todo es que un día sus malas decisiones explotarán en su cara… una vez más.

Cuando terminó la noticia esperó alrededor de diez minutos para marcar el número de su ex marido.

—¿Irasue? —saludó Inu No al contestar.

—¡Hola, querido! —ironizó la mujer—, acabo de verte en el noticiero, debo reconocer que cada día estás más guapo.

—No tengo tiempo para tus sarcasmos, así que por favor, no molestes —reclamó el hombre.

—Tus modales han decaído horriblemente, es una pena —recriminó teatralmente ella—. Dime ¿qué es eso de "el juicio de Sesshomaru no es equilibrado"? o esa confianza ciega a esa modelo de cuarta y esa preocupación por la pobre de Rin, es curioso, he estado todo el día con ella en el hospital y no te he visto entrar en ningún momento ¿Visita fugaz mientras yo estaba en el baño o qué?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones —refutó él enojado.

—A mí tal vez no, pero a mi hijo sí, cuando se entere de que revelaste información importante sin su consentimiento…—advirtió ella.

E Inu No Taisho colgó, la mujer suspiró.

—¿Ves, Rin? Es un hombre imposible —comentó divertida.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba mirando una repetición de la noticia en la página web del noticiero, cuando su madre le envió el mensaje se encontraba en camino a su oficina y recién se podía sentar a mirarlo, decir que estaba enojado era poco, se estaba conteniendo para no ir a golpear a su padre, directa e indirectamente había arruinado lo poco que se había avanzado en el caso y no podía estar más frustrado. Apoyó la cabeza en la superficie de la mesa y trató de poner la mente en blanco para descansar un momento, no se había sentido tan sobrepasado desde su adolescencia, realmente no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Kagome ya llevaba media caja revisada, iba separando las boletas y los contratos en diferentes pilas y anotaba todo como Kikyo le enseñó, no era un trabajo difícil pero sí muy monótono. Se entretenía con música de su celular. Cuando terminó con una carpeta roja sacó una azul que era enorme, con cuidado la colocó en el escritorio, pero aun así escaparon un par de boletas, cuando se agachó para recogerlas vio algo que le llamó la atención.

—¿Eh? —exclamó al ver una esquina de un negativo de fotos saliendo de la parte inferior de uno de los cajones del escritorio. Se preguntó si el cajón estaba roto como para que saliera algo así, tiró un poco más y descubrió que el negativo en realidad estaba pegado con cinta adhesiva a la parte inferior del cajón y había varios de ellos. Se levantó y miró a contraluz uno de ellos, pudo observar que se trataban de fotos de un Jeep moderno, por lo que eran recientes y se preguntó quién seguía usando cámaras analógicas hoy en día, en otro negativo parecían haber fotos de unos documentos, en otros de una mujer y otros varios de lugares como la rotonda de la avenida principal de Shinjuku, algo que parecía un laboratorio y una casa muy grande. Aquellos lugares le dieron un vuelco en el corazón al comprender algo, nerviosa volvió a mirar los negativos en que salían la mujer y con una foto buscada en Google en su teléfono móvil comparó, el negativo era demasiado pequeño para estar segura, pero reconocía un parecido. Por impulso guardó todo dentro de su mochila, cuando se disponía a correr para salir de ese piso la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

—Oh, tú debes ser Higurashi, la nueva ayudante de Kikyo, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hitomi Kagewaki —saludó un hombre alto, pálido, de cabello negro, largo, ondulado y unos ojos fríos que helaron la sangre de Kagome.

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo estás? Yo por lo menos estoy bien :)

¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? Por favor coméntalo, me gustaría leer tu opinión sobre cómo estoy desarrollando esta historia, tu punto de vista es importante para mí.

Quiero agradecer a Any-Chan (gracias a ti por comentar) paola (Bankotsu y Sango tendrán mucha rivalidad en este fic) Sakurita-Rock, Mdc (nop, aún no despierta xD) MinaaRose, angel fanel, MareG21lun, Vic del Eien y marysanty899 por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguimiento, un abrazo fuerte de koala cariñosito.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Capítulo IV

Los derechos de autor del manga "Inuyasha" y cualquier producto derivado del mismo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esto es un fanfic realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro, publicado en la página web "fanfiction . net" con un fin meramente de entretenimiento.

Advertencia: Lenguaje soez.

* * *

 **Contra el mundo.**

 **Capítulo 4: Pistas.**

Acostado en su cama tamaño King y dentro de su somnolencia, Sesshomaru sintió un peso caer sobre su cadera, sin abrir los ojos posó sus manos en las rodillas de la mujer y lentamente comenzó a subirlas hasta la cintura sintiendo como la suave piel se estremecía a su paso, la chica rió por las cosquillas que le provocó el gesto, se removió un poco y se inclinó para besarlo dulcemente.

—Despierta dormilón, tienes una reunión muy importante hoy temprano y no puedes llegar tarde —dijo pasando un dedo entre los pectorales del hombre provocándole cosquillas.

—No es grato despertar recordando mis obligaciones… —puntualizó estirándose con la mujer aún arriba de él.

—¡Oh, vamos! Me pediste que te despertara, fuiste muy enfático de que era importante —reclamó con un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y la vio, vestía sólo su ropa interior, un conjunto blanco de algodón sencillo, el cabello negro y largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros revoloteaba a su alrededor enmarcando su rostro ovalado y hombros, sus ojos castaños lo miraban cálidamente y con diversión.

—Ya te aseaste —dijo con cierta decepción. La pelinegra rió.

—Claro, porque yo soy madrugadora a diferencia de otro —canturreó divertida.

El albino se sentó quedando muy pegado a ella, la abrazó abarcando toda su espalda con los brazos y pegó su boca a la clavícula femenina repartiendo besos, ella se sujetó de los hombros masculinos.

—¡Hey, no! No se te ocurra prender motores ahora —dijo retorciéndose dentro del abrazo.

—¿Yo? ¿A quién se le ocurrió sentarse sobre mí en ropa interior? —preguntó mirándola acusatoriamente.

—¿No te gusta despertar con ésta hermosa vista acaso? —respondió coquetamente pasando sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo.

—Me encanta —confirmó antes de volver a besarla. Después de un par de minutos de mimos y caricias ella se levantó.

—Te dejé todo listo en el baño, así que no tienes excusa, iré a preparar el desayuno —sentenció poniéndose unos jeans azules, una blusa blanca y un suéter beige.

—Ya voy —contestó él levantándose perezosamente revelando que se encontraba vistiendo sólo unos bóxer.

La chica se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso poniéndose de puntillas antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿Rin? —la nombró antes de que saliera de la habitación. Ella lo miró interrogante—, más te vale que ese desayuno esté muy bueno ¡Me falta como una media hora de sueño!

Ella en respuesta le sacó la lengua y bajó las escaleras energéticamente.

—¡Será el mejor desayuno que has probado en tu vida! —gritó Rin desde el primer piso.

Y despertó.

Allí estaba él acostado en su cama tamaño King completamente solo, se quedó un momento tendido pensando en el recuerdo con el que soñó, la mañana antes de la tragedia. A veces piensa que no estaría en esta situación si la hubiera convencido de hacer el amor en aquel momento, de que su reunión no era tan importante y así ambos llegar tarde al trabajo o se hubiera ofrecido a llevarla al trabajo él mismo. Había tantos escenarios posibles que hubieran evitado todo.

La extrañaba, nunca se imaginó extrañarla tanto, la veía todos los días en el hospital, pero era como ver una fotografía, sabía que era ella, pero no estaba su calidez, su voz, sus ojos, nada de lo que la componían se encontraba al mirarla o tocarla.

Decidió levantarse.

Irasue vio bajar a su hijo mientras ella desayunaba, se quedaba en la habitación de invitados.

—Buenos días —saludó.

—Buenos días, madre —Saludó él mientras se servía el desayuno—. ¿Qué harás hoy?

—Trabajaré unos informes que debo entregar, al medio día iré a visitar a Rin —contestó revolviendo su café —, ¿y tú?

—Tengo el día totalmente ocupado, no sé si podré almorzar siquiera, a la tarde, cuando salga del trabajo me pasaré por el hospital a ver a Rin —respondió sirviéndose una porción de sopa de miso.

Se sentó junto a su progenitora, estuvieron comiendo en silencio un momento hasta que Irasue lo miró seriamente.

—¿Pudiste comunicarte con Inu No el día de ayer? —preguntó ella.

—No, no me contestó ni el teléfono, ni los mensajes o los correos y tampoco se apareció por la oficina en la tarde, hoy pienso ir a su casa si es necesario —respondió el más joven.

—Creo que nos debe una gran explicación, no puedo creer que sea tan insensible como para usar esta situación para su conveniencia —comentó Irasue visiblemente afectada.

—Ha decir verdad, creo que está actuando por complacer a los Kaze —sinceró el albino.

—¿Lo dices por la discusión que tuviste con Izayoi? —preguntó extrañada.

—Sí, además por lo que me dijo Kagura también —confirmó llevando la taza de café a su boca.

—¿Kagura? ¿Qué hizo ahora? —cuestionó intrigada.

—Qué no hizo mejor dicho —corrigió en un suspiro. Le contó con lujo y detalles lo vivido en la comisaría.

—No lo puedo creer, no, corrección, lo peor es que sí puedo creerlo —divagó por un momento sentándose más derecha mientras soltaba sus palillos para comer, el apetito se le esfumó—, supongo que harás algo al respecto, no te quedarás allí sentado viendo cómo ese par de víboras te arruinan la vida.

—Por supuesto que no, sólo espero el momento adecuado, Abi me llamó explicándome todo, apenas en el segundo trimestre del embarazo se puede hacer la prueba de ADN y tiene apenas ocho semanas, así que mucho no puedo hacer. De todos modos sigue siendo parte de la investigación y ayer en la noche le exigí un mayor resguardo para Rin a Bankotsu, ninguno de los Kaze podrá ni entrar al recinto. No te preocupes —explicó seriamente.

—Bueno, en cierto modo me da un gusto… digamos, morboso esta situación —expresó pensativa. Sesshomaru la miró extrañado—, me encantaría ver la cara de Izayoi cuando vea que su queridísima sobrina le dio por donde más le duele. Es casi como si el karma estuviera actuando.

El menor negó con la cabeza, su madre era un tanto vengativa a veces, sabía que como enemiga era alguien de temer.

* * *

Bankotsu caminaba en círculo mientras esperaba que su "hermano" contestara el teléfono.

—¿Diga? —contestó al fin el médico.

—¡Hola, Suikotsu! ¿Cómo estás querido hermano menor? Últimamente estás un tanto desaparecido —saludó energéticamente.

—Ba-Bankotsu… yo… hola— saludó tartamudeando totalmente nervioso.

—S-s-sí, soy yo-yo-yo —se burló el policía—, hey, querido hermano menor, te he visto en televisión ayer al mediodía, hay que reconocer que te ves muy aplicado con bata de doctor, muy profesional.

—Bueno, yo… —masculló sin saber que decir.

—Pero tengo un pequeño problemita con tu presencia televisiva —lo interrumpió bruscamente— Los Taisho no están en acuerdo entre ellos últimamente y ahora tú acabas de clavar el último clavo de la discordia. Sabías que habíamos acordado que no revelaríamos mayor detalle por la seguridad de la mujer y ahora a ti y el tipo ese se les ocurre dar con lujo y detalles el estado de la tipa ¿Qué puedo hacer yo al respecto?

—El señor Inu No Taisho es el patriarca de la familia, él puede… —balbuceó.

—¡Él puede nada! —exclamó interrumpiéndolo nuevamente—, no consultaron a nadie, no preguntaron qué detalles podían dar y cuáles no ¡Nada! Cuando te recomendé para atenderla lo hice porque creía que serías más sensato, sabes que es un caso en el que me juego mi ascenso.

—Por favor, Bankotsu, perdóname, él me lo exigió, no creí que estaba haciendo algo malo —se disculpó atropelladamente.

—Me trajiste problemas con mis superiores, Suikotsu y vas a tener que responder tú —sentenció.

—Pe-pero yo… —volvió a tartamudear.

—Pero nada, el viejo Jaken seguramente te llamará en uno de estos días, yo que tú me prepararía —advirtió.

—Sí…

—Me alegra saber que tomes consciencia de tus actos —ironizó Bankotsu.

Sin más cortó la llamada. Jakotsu, quien se encontraba a su lado, sonrió divertido.

—Parece que nuestro desaparecido hermanito menor tendrá que ponerse los pantalones —comentó.

—Sí, es una pena que se volviera tan blando —lamentó el de la trenza.

—Estirado querrás decir, se jura un humilde doctor entregado a la ciencia y en realidad es un estirado presumido —reclamó el otro.

—Supongo que tendremos que hacer volver al Suikotsu divertido —dijo en una amplia sonrisa.

Jakotsu sonrió de la misma manera.

* * *

Kagome caminaba apresuradamente calle abajo, llegaba tarde a su trabajo, ni siquiera había alcanzado a cambiarse el uniforme, se había debatido si debía seguir trabajando después de lo que encontró, además de entregar a la policía los negativos, aún los llevaba en la mochila, estuvo casi toda la noche buscando información sobre el caso en internet, se sentía paralizada, sobretodo con la breve conversación que sostuvo con Hitomi Kagewaki.

Flash back.

—Oh, tú debes ser Higurashi, la nueva ayudante de Kikyo, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hitomi Kagewaki —saludó un hombre alto, pálido, de cabello negro, largo, ondulado y unos ojos fríos que helaron la sangre de Kagome.

—Eh… sí, mucho gusto, soy Kagome Higurashi —saludó con voz temblorosa, tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

—No es necesario que estés tan nerviosa —relamió las palabras haciendo que Kagome se sintiera aún más alterada—, deberíamos ser cordiales entre nosotros, ya sabes, por el bien de Kikyo.

—Sí, lo siento, no fue mi intención ser descortés —respondió atropelladamente haciendo una torpe reverencia. No sabía cómo salir de esa incómoda situación. Kagewaki rió.

—No pasa nada, ven siéntate conmigo un momento, puede que nos conozcamos mejor —invitó el pelinegro—, ¿sabías que tu nombre es de una rima infantil? Eso es inusual.

—Sí, pero mi madre me lo puso porque creyó ver un brillo en mí —comentó realmente incómoda.

—Eres curiosa, muchacha, tal vez demasiado curiosa —comentó casi en un susurro acercándose a ella, inconscientemente la estudiante comenzó a retroceder—, oh, no es necesario que te comportes como un pajarito enjaulado.

—¿Querido? —se escuchó la femenina voz de Kikyo detrás del hombre.

Al darse la vuelta Kagewaki sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Hola, querida, no te vi al llegar —saludó a su esposa con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó desconfiada.

—Nada, solo conocía a tu curiosa ayudante —comentó el hombre. Kikyo recién se percató de la presencia de la joven, frunció el entrecejo disgustada.

—Supongo que la señorita Higurashi ya está por irse —indicó la mujer con voz contenida.

—¡Sí, yo ya me iba! —exclamó Kagome aliviada de tener al fin una salida. Caminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta pasando por el medio de los esposos y les hizo una reverencia— ¡Hasta mañana, señores Hitomi! Que descansen.

Sin esperar la respuesta de ellos caminó lo más rápido posible para salir de allí.

Fin Flash back.

Hung le había dicho que el señor Kagewaki era escalofriante, pero no esperó que fuera tanto, además sintió que ese "curiosa muchacha" no se refería a que la encontraba una persona singular, sino que se refería a la curiosidad de ella, como si supiera que tomó los negativos.

Al llegar al condominio se quedó mirando el ascensor como esperando que algo le evitara la llegada al pent-house y como si el destino la escuchara vio algo que la desconcertó. Por un costado del edificio vio a Kikyo caminar junto a un hombre que parecía más joven que ella, se le hizo conocido y pensándolo un poco recordó que el marido de la doctora atacada tenía un hermano menor que era famoso en la farándula. Se escondió detrás de un pilar al verlos acercarse, parecían discutir.

—¡Por favor, déjame en paz! Si mi marido se entera que estuviste por aquí me traerá muchos problemas —dijo Kikyo con evidente enfado.

—¡Pero Kikyo! No puedes hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros ¡Yo te amo! —exclamó el joven desesperado.

—Mira, Inuyasha —nombró deteniéndose y mirándolo directamente a los ojos—, eres demasiado joven para saber lo que dices, tómalo como una experiencia de vida, un bonito recuerdo, eso es lo que haré yo.

—¿Demasiado joven? Sólo me llevas por cuatro años y a mi edad te estabas casando —rebatió el albino.

Kikyo lo miró seriamente, sin una expresión que demostrara que sus palabras le afectaron.

—No voy a dejar a Kagewaki por ti, métetelo en la cabeza de una buena vez— sentenció fríamente—. Hazme un favor y no vuelvas a buscarme si no quieres que te acuse de acoso.

Sin dejar que Inuyasha hablara se adentró en el edificio, el joven frustrado comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Kagome lo vio cómo su oportunidad y trotó para alcanzarlo.

—¿Joven Taisho? ¿Tú eres un Taisho, verdad? —preguntó al alcanzarlo.

Inuyasha se volteó extrañado, no recordaba haber conocido a nadie con ese uniforme escolar.

—Sí ¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó a la defensiva.

—Yo, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y tengo algo que podría interesar a su familia —se presentó en una reverencia. Inuyasha la miró con hastío.

—Si quieres donaciones para una causa o algo parecido busca a mi madre, a ella le encanta estar metida en esas cosas —interrumpió volviendo a caminar.

—¡Espere! ¡No busco donativos! ¡Es por el incidente de la doctora! —exclamó siguiéndolo. Inuyasha volvió a detenerse desconfiado y esta vez sí tomándole atención.

—¿Qué mierda tienes que ver tú con Rin? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Trabajo para los Hitomi y ayer encontré algo que parece ser una pista —aclaró la pelinegra mirándolo seriamente. Inuyasha se sorprendió enormemente.

—¿Hitomi? Mira si esto es una broma o tu búsqueda de tus quince minutos de fama yo mismo me encargaré de… —comenzó a amenazar.

—¡¿Me crees tan retorcida?! —lo interrumpió cabreada—, me estoy jugando el cuello por esto ¡Y tú me vienes a insultar así!

Inuyasha parpadeó un tanto intimidado.

—¡Bien, bien, bien! Cálmate, vamos a un café o algo así, esto no lo podemos hablar en medio de la calle —concedió invitándole.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron caminando en un incómodo silencio hasta la esquina y entrar a un café.

* * *

En el laboratorio botánico, Kohaku salió al exterior para fumar un momento, se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas desganado, se sentía cansado, el trabajo había aumentado exponencialmente desde el accidente de Rin, al ser una de las mentes fundamentales del proyecto.

—¿Doctor Taijiya? —escuchó que lo llamaban.

Vio a Kanna Shiro de veintitrés años de edad, una estudiante becaria que llegó hace un par de meses, bastante brillante, muy trabajadora y que no dudaba que se le ofrecerá un puesto fijo dentro del laboratorio en un futuro, aunque Rin insistía que había algo extraño en ella, seguramente era la paranoia de una posible competencia dentro de su propio equipo de trabajo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Shiro —saludó el castaño con una cabeceada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la chica cortésmente.

Se sentó a un lado del hombre sacando una caja de cigarrillos mentolados del bolsillo. Estuvieron alrededor de cinco minutos sin decir nada.

—¿Te encuentras muy preocupado por el estado de la doctora Taisho, verdad? —preguntó de pronto la estudiante, Kohaku hizo un gesto de irritación, odiaba escuchar ese apellido asociado a Rin.

—Pues sí, todos estamos muy preocupados por ella, es una compañera de trabajo muy importante para nosotros —respondió tratando de no ser muy personal, no la conocía como para abrirse sobre sus sentimientos.

—No se habla de otra cosa últimamente —comentó la joven sin un tono de voz que denotara si lo dijo como un reclamo u otro motivo. Al pecoso le llamó la atención su falta de expresión —pero yo te he observado, sé que tú te has preocupado más que los demás.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó a la defensiva pisando la colilla bajo su zapato.

—Tú quieres a la doctora Taisho, no como una amiga o una colega de trabajo, sino como algo más y por eso velas por su protección aunque ella no lo note por estar embelesada por ese hombre, su marido —infirió mirándolo directamente como si corriera el velo su mente, mientras dejaba el cigarro a medio fumar apoyado en la banca. Kohaku se sintió descubierto.

—Cómo… ¿A qué quieres llegar? —inquirió levantándose del banco.

—Tengo un amigo, él sabe que ese hombre lo hizo, tiene pruebas —reveló también levantándose—, pero tiene miedo, sabe que si dice algo ese hombre lo matará.

—¿Cuando dices "ese hombre" te refieres a Sesshomaru Taisho? —dedujo el hombre interesado.

—¿A quién más? Él es muy peligroso, sufro por saber todo lo que sé y no poder hacer nada —dijo acercándose más a Kohaku—, por eso, pido tu ayuda, juntos podremos revelar la verdad, salvar a Rin y hacer que ese hombre pague.

—Cuenta conmigo, te daré todo mi apoyo —expresó con vehemencia. Sentía que al fin tenía esa esperanza después de la tormenta. Rin al fin sería libre para darse cuenta de quien realmente la quiere.

—Me alegra saber que puedo confiar en ti —comentó sin la expresión de felicidad que uno esperaría de una declaración así—, Ven esta noche a mi casa, te doy mi dirección.

—Sí —concordó feliz.

* * *

Sentados en la mesa más apartada del local, Inuyasha escuchó toda la historia de Kagome mientras estuvo trabajando para Kikyo y de cómo encontró los negativos. Él los tomó y comenzó a revisarlos a contraluz, reconoció el rostro de su cuñada en ellos, se sintió asqueado, muy posiblemente tenía en sus manos parte del planeamiento estratégico para el ataque a Rin.

—Esto es increíble, sabía que ese cerdo era un mafioso asqueroso, pero no me imaginaba que era hasta este punto —comentó al bajarlos y mirar a la muchacha frente a él, ella se había ganado su respeto totalmente. Sonrió ampliamente—, el idiota de Sesshomaru tendrá que besarme los pies después de esto.

Kagome sonrió tratando de creer que eso significaba que estaba feliz de ayudar a su hermano.

—Supongo que ahora podremos ir con el policía que lleva el caso, tú debes conocerlo supongo, no hay que perder más tiempo —ideó entusiasmada.

—No, primero iremos con Kikyo —contrarrestó Inuyasha sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó desconcertada—, pero es más importante que tú cuñada tenga la justicia que merece.

—Por supuesto que es importante, pero no puedo dejar a Kikyo en manos de ese cerdo ni un minuto más sabiendo esto, no podría estar tranquilo —explicó totalmente decidido—, además si llego y entrego esto solamente diciendo que salió de la casa de Hitomi a ella también la tomaran como sospechosa. Confío en el buen juicio de Kikyo, ella misma nos acompañará a la comisaría.

Se levantó de la mesa e instó a que Kagome hiciera lo mismo, después de pagar se devolvieron al condominio donde vivían los Hitomi.

—Pero, joven Taisho, los cónyuges no necesariamente son cómplices de un crimen y seguramente ella contará con protección después de que atrapen al señor Kagewaki —trató de razonar con él.

—No se sabe aún cómo llegaron esos negativos allí, así que ella también la tomarían por sospechosa y la señalarían, no puedo permitir que pase por algo así —rebatió inflexible. Kagome no estaba segura de que hicieran lo correcto.

Al llegar la escolar fue quien subió sabiendo que Kikyo echó a Inuyasha hace menos de dos horas. Al llegar la vio esperándola con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? —cuestionó la mayor fríamente.

—Perdóname, señora Hitomi —hizo una profunda reverencia—, pero he tenido un gran problema y verás, es algo que te incluye.

—¿A sí? ¿Tienes un problema conmigo, te he hecho algo, acaso? —cuestionó enojada.

—¡No, no es eso! Lo que pasa es que encontré algo sumamente delicado ayer, un poco antes de que llegara el señor Hitomi —explicó nerviosa—, no sé cómo explicarlo, por lo mismo hay alguien abajo que nos puede ayudar, que quiere velar por tu seguridad.

—No estoy entendiendo a qué quieres llegar —rebatió a la defensiva.

—Sólo ¿Puedes bajar conmigo? Te prometo que todas tus dudas serán respondidas —prometió la menor.

Kikyo vio la decisión en la mirada de Kagome, cualquier cosa que haya encontrado parecía ser sumamente importante, así que decidió confiar en ella y bajar juntas. Sin embargo, al ver a Inuyasha en la entrada del edificio miró con enfado a Kagome e hizo un ademán de devolverse sin decir nada.

—¡Espere, señora Hitomi! ¡Por favor escúchanos! —la detuvo la menor.

—Kikyo, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó entre nosotros —aseguró Inuyasha un tanto dolido por la reacción de la mujer—, por favor, esto es grave, involucra al accidente de mi cuñada.

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen ustedes dos? —inquirió acusatoriamente.

—Desde hace como dos horas, me acerqué a él sólo porque sé que es pariente de la mujer accidentada —aclaró Kagome preocupada.

—Bien, los escucho, no tienen más que cinco minutos —concedió la mayor. Después se sentó en un sillón colocado en la recepción del edificio.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron entre ellos no muy seguros, hubieran preferido conversar en un lugar más privado. La mujer escuchó la explicación de la muchacha sin cambiar su expresión, cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente no se reflejaba en su cara. Inuyasha la miraba ansioso.

—Esos negativos ¿Dónde están? —cuestionó seriamente.

Kagome ya no sabía si era buena idea de confiar en su jefa, el que no expresara nada la tenía nerviosa.

—¿Qué esperas? Entrégaselos —exigió el chico al ver a la adolescente titubear.

Ella suspiró y sacó los negativos de su mochila y los tendió a la otra fémina. Kikyo los tomó en sus manos y los miró como si fueran algo asqueroso, sus acompañantes les extrañaba que no los revisará o dijera algo al respecto.

—Si te fijas en el primero se ve...—Inuyasha se interrumpió al ver lo que hacía la mujer.

Sin previo aviso, Kikyo comenzó a arrugar los negativos, se levantó de un salto al ver que Kagome se había abalanzado en su contra tratando de detenerla.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gritó la joven alarmada.

La otra tiró los negativos al primer basurero que encontró en el lugar.

—No quiero ver a ninguno de los dos ni a cien metros de nosotros, ni se metan en donde no los llaman —sentenció sombríamente—, tú, estás despedida y tú, no fuiste más que un polvo fácil, aprende cuál es tu lugar —apuntó al uno y el otro antes de desaparecer ascensor arriba.

* * *

Hola :) ¿Cómo estás? Perdón por no actualizar el viernes pasado pero estuve con gripe y sin ningún ánimo de escribir.

¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? ¿Te sorprendí? Coméntalo por favor, tu opinión es importante para mí.

Un gran agradecimiento a MinaaRose, Sakurita-Rock y Guest (Well, I might translate it when I finish it) por sus lindos comentarios se los agradezco muuucho y a karypriscilla por su favorito y seguimiento.

Un besazo y hasta la próxima!


	6. Capítulo V

Los derechos de autor del manga "Inuyasha" y cualquier producto derivado del mismo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esto es un fanfic realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro, publicado en la página web "fanfiction . net" con un fin meramente de entretenimiento.

Advertencia: Lenguaje soez.

* * *

 **Contra el mundo.**

 **Capítulo 5: Un paso adelante y un paso atrás.**

Kagome sollozaba sentada en el sillón, Inuyasha no parecía reaccionar mirando el ascensor y el conserje los miraba sin saber si debía echarlos o no, no quería perder su empleo por una pelea de la que no se enteró de nada.

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza y miró el suelo, no podía creer que Kikyo reaccionara así, no sólo renegando de lo que hubo entre los dos, que era lo mínimo dentro del problema, sino que principalmente pisoteando la única prueba tangible del ataque a Rin, esa insensibilidad ¿Realmente pudo equivocarse tanto con ella? De pronto escuchó la voz de Miroku diciendo "te lo dije" en su mente. A paso desganado se acercó al basurero y sacó los negativos arrugados, se preguntó si había alguna forma de repararlos y si algunos aún son servibles como prueba. Se acercó a la adolescente y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Perdóname —pidió él sorprendiéndola—, tú sólo tratabas de ayudar a mi cuñada de forma desinteresada, una persona que no conoces y yo, que soy su familiar, traté de usar esta información para ganarme a esa mujer. No sé cómo miraré a mi hermano cuando sepa que tuve las pruebas intactas en mis manos y no corrí a la comisaría como debía ser.

—Yo… no sé… esto me supera —balbuceó la chica—, yo tampoco esperé una reacción así, lo siento Taisho, pero creo que ella está involucrada.

El albino bajó la mirada.

—Yo también lo creo —reconoció con pesar—, por lo mismo iremos inmediatamente a la comisaría, puede que aún sirvan de prueba, tal vez algunos sean salvables, además posiblemente Kikyo está avisando a su marido en estos momentos. Llamaré a un amigo para que nos lleve.

Kagome lo miró más tranquila, con grandes inhalaciones logró calmarse mientras veía como Inuyasha hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

* * *

Sesshomaru observaba a su padre al otro lado de la mesa, ambos se encontraban en una reunión con clientes, a pesar de que tomaba apuntes y escuchaba la plática de ellos, realmente su atención estaba en la forma en que Inu No Taisho lo evitaba, no lo miraba ni por error, desde la mañana, cuando Sesshomaru trató de hablar con él en primera instancia, el mayor le dio la esquiva, para el menor era totalmente claro, su padre se sentía culpable y no sabía cómo responderle.

—Bueno, entonces en eso quedamos, visitaremos su ciudad el próximo mes —terminó la reunión Inu No.

Los clientes se fueron despidiendo y salieron conversando entre sí, Inu No caminaba detrás de ellos y Sesshomaru al último. Cuando su progenitor llegó a su propia oficina decidió revelar su presencia.

—¿Me evitarás todo el día? —preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos.

Inu No suspiró estresado y volteó a ver a su hijo.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga, ya lo he hecho y no lo puedes cambiar —argumentó mortalmente serio— es mejor que lo dejes hasta aquí.

—¿Qué lo deje hasta aquí? Padre, cometiste una imprudencia que puede costar la seguridad de mi esposa —contrarrestó enojado—. ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? ¿Qué ganas con esto?

—El reforzar lo que tú has estado destruyendo: la unidad familiar —respondió tajantemente. Sesshomaru sonrió sarcásticamente.

—La imagen de unidad familiar querrás decir —rebatió—, si te habría importado la familia me habrías consultado o por lo menos serías parcial.

—Soy parcial, eres tú el que está paranoico —dijo enojado.

Por un segundo pensó en revelarle lo que dijo Kagura, pero pensó que era mejor no ponerlo en sobre aviso, obviamente negaría todo, así que decidió contraatacar por otro lado.

—Alguien embistió el auto de Rin y la dejó en terrible estado, lo hizo con toda la intención de matarla, esa persona está por allí ahora libre, tal vez buscando una brecha para volver a hacerle daño —explicó acercándose lentamente a su padre—, ¿Y tú piensas que la seguridad que intento poner a su alrededor es paranoia?

—Mira, sé a lo que quieres llegar, pero estás exagerando, no soy tu enemigo —concilió Inu No—, nadie de la familia es tu enemigo, deja de perseguirnos.

Sesshomaru miró el suelo un momento, desde los quince años la imagen que tenía de su padre había caído en un agujero oscuro, pero trataba de no juzgarlo, de no condenar su relación padre e hijo por errores maritales que no tenían que ver con él, incluso la principal razón por la que salió con Kagura fue por la insistencia de Inu No, ya que este pensaba que si resultaba esa relación tendría al fin la familia unida que tanto quería, su padre siempre hablaba de la importancia de la familia e irónicamente él era el que ponía en jaque esa "unidad familiar" con sus malas decisiones.

—Es difícil no enfadarme con ustedes si a la hora de la verdad piensan más en sus ombligos que en Rin —comentó antes de caminar en la dirección contraria y perderse entre los pasillos.

Inu No lo miró hasta que lo perdió de vista, le dolía que su hijo mayor tuviera esa imagen de él.

* * *

Miroku miró por el espejo retrovisor a la muchacha que se encontraba sentada en el asiento trasero de su auto, su amigo Inuyasha se encontraba en el asiento copiloto a su lado. Ambos iban mortalmente serios y callados. No le extrañó recibir una llamada del albino pidiéndole que lo buscara en el hogar de Kikyo, pero sí le sorprendió saber los motivos. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, sabía que había algo oscuro alrededor del clan Hitomi, era un secreto a voces, pero no sabía hasta qué punto. Además ¿Qué ganarían con tratar de matar a la cuñada de Inuyasha? ¿Qué mal podría haber probado una simple científica?

Se estacionó y miró a sus acompañantes.

—Bien, es hora de hacer que la justicia prevalezca —los animó al ver que ninguno de los dos pareció querer bajar del vehículo.

—Sí… —Inuyasha fue el primero en reaccionar y bajó seguido de los otros dos.

Entraron a paso decidido y buscaron a Bankotsu con la mirada, al no verlo fueron con el recepcionista.

—Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó sin levantar la vista del formulario que rellenaba.

—Soy Inuyasha Taisho y busco al oficial Bankotsu Shichinintai, necesito hablar con él —se presentó el peliplateado.

—Tendrás que volver mañana, ahora mismo el oficial Shichinintai no se encuentra, hoy salía temprano de su turno —respondió el recepcionista subiendo la mirada.

—¿Puedes llamarlo? es urgente, se trata del caso de mi cuñada que él lleva, no puedo esperar —reclamó maldiciendo su suerte. Kagome puso una mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Déjame ver si puedo hacer algo —concedió al ver la desesperación en la cara de esas tres personas.

—No lo llames, yo me haré cargo —detuvo una voz femenina, todos voltearon a ver a la oficial que intervino, una mujer alta de treinta y tres años de edad, de complexión delgada pero ejercitada, ojos castaños y pelo largo castaño amarrado con una coleta alta con flequillo y un discreto maquillaje—, hablas del caso de Taisho Rin ¿verdad?

—Sí...—respondió Inuyasha.

—Oficial Taijiya, ya sabe lo que dijo el jefe Kobayashi —advirtió el recepcionista.

—No te preocupes, después yo hablo con el viejo Jaken —contestó la mujer restándole importancia. Después se dirigió a los otros tres—, Mi nombre es Sango Taijiya, yo les ayudaré a la vista de la ausencia del oficial Shichinintai, síganme por favor.

—Mucho gusto, gracias por su ayuda —respondió Kagome mirándola admirada por la seguridad y fuerza que desprendía la oficial. Inuyasha y Miroku siguieron a ambas mujeres dentro de la comisaría.

—Si antes hubiera sabido que hay angelitos así entre la policía me hubiera inscrito en la academia como quería mi padre —comentó Miroku en un susurro a Inuyasha.

—No habrías durado ni dos días —contestó el más joven.

—Con incentivos así seguro que llego a general —murmuró divertido, Inuyasha lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Hay algún inconveniente, señor...? —preguntó Sango al ver que ambos hombres se distraían.

—Miroku Houshi para servirle —completó el mayor—, y no, no hay ningún inconveniente.

Sango entrecerró los ojos desconfiada.

—Bueno, si el señor Houshi no tiene inconvenientes es mejor que entremos —dijo invitando al Interior del despacho.

La policía se sentó tras el escritorio, Kagome e Inuyasha ocuparon los asientos frente a ella, Miroku quedó de pie detrás de ellos.

—Bien, primero necesito sus nombres completos, que rellenen estos formularios —explicó entregándoles una hoja de datos a cada uno—, y que me expliquen qué testimonio tienen con respecto al caso.

Kagome, Inuyasha y Miroku escribieron por alrededor de diez minutos en silencio, al terminar entregaron las hojas.

—Perfecto, ahora díganme qué los trae por aquí —pidió la oficial.

—Como le dije a su colega, soy familiar de Rin Taisho, específicamente el medio hermano menor del esposo de ella —comenzó Inuyasha para dar contexto. Sango frunció el entrecejo al escuchar qué tipo de relación tenía con "ese hombre"—, y esta tarde, como a eso de las cuatro, me encontré con Kagome, no nos conocíamos, pero ella me reconoció como un Taisho…

Inuyasha siguió con su relato, después habló Kagome desde su punto de vista y entregó los negativos a la castaña. La policía hizo varias preguntas tipo qué hacían en los alrededores de la casa de los Hitomi o por qué no se acercaron antes, la escolar y el universitario respondieron todo sin omitir detalles. Sango tomó los negativos con guantes y los guardó en una bolsa de evidencias, los miró a contraluz tratando de captar algo pero a simple vista no eran claros.

—Estos negativos han sido revelados, por lo que presuntamente existan las fotografías correspondientes —comentó después de un rato—, enviaré esto al laboratorio de criminalística para ver si pueden hacer algo al respecto. Coordinaré con mi superior para que el matrimonio Hitomi sea puesto a disposición de la justicia tan prontamente sea posible. De todos modos ustedes tres serán interrogados nuevamente, esta vez por el oficial a cargo y mi superior. Espero que esto sea verdad porque han hecho un gran avance en un caso estancado, les recomiendo no hablar de esto con terceros, es importante guardar la discreción con respecto a ésta información.

Los tres sonrieron agradecidos con Sango. Esta pareció pensar un momento.

—Joven Taisho, tengo una última pregunta para ti —solicitó para el desconcierto de todos—, tu hermano ¿Ha tenido un comportamiento inusual estas últimas semanas? Sobretodo los días previos al evento.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo al captar hacia dónde iba la pregunta.

—No, dentro de lo que cabe, después del evento sí que he visto cosas inusuales en él, prácticamente hay que obligarlo a salir del hospital, pero supongo que es normal si alguien trata de matar a tu esposa —respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—Supongo que tienes una buena relación con él —infirió al ver la forma en que lo defendió.

—No, para nada, con ese idiota no podemos hablar más de cinco minutos sin que alguno de los dos trate de golpear al otro —contradijo el albino.

—Inuyasha… —advirtió Miroku.

—¡Keh! Es la verdad —exclamó mirando hacia otro lado. Kagome los miraba en silencio intrigada.

—Ya veo, no tengo más preguntas, pueden retirarse, que tengan una buena tarde —despidió Sango.

—¡Hasta luego señorita Taijiya! —despidió Kagome alegremente con una reverencia después de levantarse de su asiento, le había agradado mucho la mayor.

—Sí, hasta luego —despidió Inuyasha parándose sin tanto protocolo.

—Hasta luego joven dama, esperaré con ansias el día que volvamos a vernos —despidió Miroku con una sonrisa coqueta a la vez que hacía una reverencia. Sango entrecerró los ojos en respuesta.

Los vio salir de la comisaría. Tenía que hablar con Jaken con urgencia.

* * *

Kagura se encontraba en la casa de su padre, este había insistido en que se quedara allí hasta que el juicio avanzara lo suficiente como para que la gente olvidara que ella estuvo involucrada. Desde ese día no había salido ni visto a nadie más que a su padre, su tía y el abogado, quien la había regañado severamente por que según él "a quién se le ocurre involucrarse tan estúpidamente en un caso de interés nacional sólo para llamar la atención" nadie parecía entenderla.

Revisaba sus redes sociales en su teléfono móvil, varios de sus fans la apoyaban y le daban ánimos mientras que otros muchos la atacaban sin piedad prácticamente deseando su muerte. Apretó los labios con impotencia, sabía que algo así ocurriría, pero no a ése grado y que a la vez la afectara tanto, no era la primera vez que la atacaban por redes sociales, aunque esta vez lo sentía diferente, más amenazante ¿O tal vez era el embarazo el que la tenía tan emocional? No lo sabía, pero estaba al borde del llanto. Se sacó una selfie con cara de angustia y lo complementó con un emotivo mensaje sobre las circunstancias de ser madre soltera sin el apoyo del padre de la criatura, tal vez así la gente comprendería cuán estresante ha sido todo para ella.

* * *

Sesshomaru terminaba su jornada laboral ordenando sus pendientes para el próximo lunes. Su celular sonó en ese momento, se sorprendió de ver el nombre de Jaken en la pantalla.

—Jaken —saludó.

—Hola Sesshomaru —saludó con entusiasmo—, te tengo noticias importantes.

—Dime —pidió desconcertado.

—Es mejor que te acerques a la comisaría de inmediato, no podemos hablar esto por teléfono —apremió el jefe de policía.

Se despidieron después. El empresario salió rápidamente de su oficina, en cierto modo estaba ansioso, nervioso y temeroso, por una parte pensaba que eran buenas noticias gracias al tono de voz de su viejo amigo y por otra parte pensaba que no debía ilusionarse mucho, hasta ahora sólo ha recibido decepciones en cuanto a los avances del caso. Llamó a su madre para avisarle que posiblemente no aparecería por el hospital.

Al llegar vio que se encontraba Jaken junto a un enojado Bankotsu y una oficial que no conocía.

—Me importa un rábano, debiste llamarme de inmediato —escuchó que Bankotsu alegaba a la mujer.

—Mala suerte si no estabas aquí, era imprescindible tomar el testimonio de esos jóvenes —contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Si serás…

—Basta, el señor Taisho ya ha llegado —Interrumpió el jefe de la comisaría.

Ambos policías dieron una reverencia al recién llegado, Sesshomaru respondió de la misma manera para después sentarse junto a ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó sin más protocolo.

—Te presento a la oficial Taijiya, ella ha tomado unos testimonios que pueden ser esclarecedores —presentó el mayor.

—Un gusto, señor Taisho —saludó Sango muy seria y no pudiendo ocultar su aversión. Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo levemente al notar el rechazo de la mujer.

—Un gusto —respondió parcamente—, entonces ¿Cuál es la noticia?

Entre los tres explicaron la situación, le entregaron las bolsas con los negativos, el albino trató de ver algo, sin embargo, como era de esperar, eran poco claros aunque en uno estaba casi seguro que se podía ver la cara de Rin al completo. Los dejó en la mesa sin procesar por completo la información adquirida, eran muchas cosas en su cabeza ¿Hitomi Kagewaki? ¿Qué querría ese hijo de puta con su esposa? Apretó las manos con impotencia, miró a Jaken de lleno.

—¿Ya tienes a los Hitomi encerrados? —preguntó sombríamente. El hombre mayor suspiró anticipando la reacción de su amigo.

—No, se encuentran fuera de Tokio por lo menos, no sé si del país, estamos investigando, además un equipo de abogados están ya preparando una defensa —contestó con cautela—, la esposa de Hitomi Kagewaki fue quien dañó la evidencia con el fin de destruirla cuando el testigo trató de convencerla de cooperar con la investigación, por lo que sospechamos que ella puso sobre aviso a su marido.

—¿Y quién fue el imbécil que hizo eso?— preguntó el peliplateado alzando la voz. Para su sorpresa todos quedaron callados—, ¿Y bien?

—Fue Inuyasha Taisho, tu hermano —respondió Bankotsu totalmente serio, le molestaba que jugaran a los secretos.

—¿Qué? ¿El testigo clave es Inuyasha? —preguntó anonadado— Entonces ¿la mujer y el hombre que lo acompañaban eran amigos de él?

—No creo que la relación entre ellos sea relevante para el caso —rebatió Sango algo molesta. Odiaba tener que compartir información valiosa con ese sujeto. El que las únicas pistas encontradas apuntaran a otra dirección no significaba necesariamente que él era descartable, fácilmente podían ser cómplices o pistas falsas creadas entre los hermanos Taisho. El albino la miró fríamente.

—¿Y cuál será el procedimiento desde ahora? —cuestionó tratando de tranquilizarse.

La mujer nuevamente iba a darle una evasiva, pero el trigueño se adelantó.

—Por ahora llamaremos a testificar a familiares y cercanos del matrimonio Hitomi, tramitaré una orden de allanamiento al pent-house en el que viven, las pruebas serán enviadas al laboratorio de criminalística para un análisis y ver si hay algún reparo posible, los abogados han bloqueado toda posibilidad de investigación de las cuentas personales de los Hitomi para aclarar su paradero, así que poco podemos hacer al respecto. Igual, el que escaparan les suma puntos como sospechosos —explicó Bankotsu sentándose más recto—. Tendrás que tener paciencia señor Taisho, esto será largo, pero el lado bueno es que esta vez hay pistas más sólidas con las que poder trabajar.

—Recuerda, es importante la discreción, tu hermano y sus acompañantes ya fueron advertidos también —recordó Jaken.

—Lo sé —concordó Sesshomaru.

Hablaron un momento más sobre los protocolos de seguridad con respecto a Rin y poco después Sesshomaru se despidió de los policías y se retiró. Le dolía la cabeza, necesitaba pensar un momento. Anotó mentalmente que debía tener una larga conversación con Inuyasha.

Era tarde para las visitas pero de todos modos fue al hospital, necesitaba verla. Al llegar, la enfermera en jefe no quería dejarlo entrar pero el doctor Suikotsu, sintiéndose algo culpable de la última situación, lo dejó pasar diez minutos. Al ingresar en la habitación besó la comisura de los labios de su esposa y se sentó tomándola de la mano.

—Hola ¿Cómo sigues allá dentro? —saludó con voz queda—, perdóname, esta vez no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, pero he venido principalmente a darte una buena noticia.

Se quedó callado unos segundos reorganizando sus ideas, acariciaba el dorso de la mano femenina con su pulgar.

—Hay un par de sospechosos ¿recuerdas a los Hitomi? Sí, tú los llamabas los mafiosos estirados, no sabes cuánta razón tenías al respecto—, dijo sin una expresión definida, decirlo en voz alta parecía ayudarlo en reorganizar sus pensamientos—, sin embargo, no sé qué lograban con hacerte esto, no lo entiendo ¿Por la competencia entre las empresas? Es lo único que se me ocurre ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Sabes algo que yo no? No creas que te estoy acusando de nada, pero no sería la primera vez que no me cuentas asuntos de tu trabajo, sobre todo cuando rechazas proyectos o inversores, los olvidas al instante ¿Es eso? ¿Rechazaste a los Hitomi de alguna forma?

Se detuvo a recordar las discusiones que tuvieron al principio de la relación, cuando él se enteraba por terceros que Rin no había aceptado algún trabajo o parecidos, después simplemente aceptó que parte de su personalidad era botar de su mente las cosas que ella consideraba insignificantes.

—Bueno, no te esfuerces pensando, recuerda que tu única preocupación es mejorarte pronto —recomendó después de un rato, miró la hora en su teléfono móvil al ver a la enfermera en la puerta—. Ya han pasado los diez minutos, mañana vengo con más tiempo. Te quiero.

Se levantó y le dio otro beso. Salió de la habitación y del hospital rumbo a su hogar sin mirar a nadie.

* * *

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando Kohaku llegó al complejo de apartamentos en donde vivía Kanna, le parecía una exageración que lo citara tan tarde, pero aguantaría cualquier excentricidad si con eso podía hacer que Rin dejara de llevar el apellido Taisho y tal vez en un futuro llevara el apellido Taijiya.

Era un barrio humilde, los bloques de ladrillos eran de un color verde grisáceo, tenía las escaleras por fuera un tanto oxidadas, había ropa colgada entre los balcones, los numerosos graffitis eran manchados con tags, vio un par de perros durmiendo en un rincón bajo una escalera y varios gatos entre unos botes de basura. No se imaginaba que la chica peliblanca fuera así de pobre. Recordó que Rin vivió en un lugar parecido durante sus años universitarios, cuando dejó la última familia de acogida que la recibió, él muchas veces le ofreció su hogar pero ésta siempre lo rechazó alegando que quería valerse por sí misma, claro hasta que conoció a Taisho.

Llegó hasta el último edificio y buscó el apartamento de la chica, después de subir seis pisos a pie llegó a la puerta, la muchacha abrió segundos después de que él tocara. Después de saludar ambos entraron y Kohaku vio a un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta y pico años, era robusto, tenía el cabello negro salpicado de canas, sus ojos le recordó a un gato y tenía una mirada muy penetrante, se encontraba sentado en el único sillón dentro de la pequeña sala.

—Te presento a Goshinki Sawa, un viejo amigo —presentó Kanna—. Iré por té, no tardo.

El pecoso un poco incómodo se quedó parado al lado de un mueble con un televisor encima.

—Tú eres el científico Taishiya ¿Verdad? Kanna me habló de ti —hizo saber Goshinki. El castaño tuvo un escalofrío al ver lo grandes que eran sus dientes, no parecían naturales.

—Sí, Taijiya —corrigió asintiendo con la cabeza. Se instalaron en un silencio incómodo.

La albina regresó poco después con una bandeja con tres tazas y un plato con galletas.

—Espero que les guste —dijo antes de sentarse junto al hombre mayor. Tomaron una taza cada uno—, bueno, como te dije esta tarde, Goshinki es un testigo clave que podría esclarecer el ataque a la doctora Taisho.

—¿De qué modo? ¿Qué sabe él? —preguntó Kohaku un tanto ansioso.

—No me enorgullece para nada, pero soy el dueño del Jeep que usaron para embestir a la mujer —aclaró el canoso angustiado. El doctor parpadeó asombrado—, sabía para que lo iban usar y no hice nada para detenerlos. Lo siento.

El hombre se tapó la cara con ambos manos encorvado la espalda, Kanna le daba suaves golpecitos en el hombro como un parco intento de consuelo.

—¡¿Por qué no lo impediste?! —gritó el otro indignado. Goshinki pareció encogerse ante el cuestionamiento.

—Tenía miedo, tengo miedo, él tenía toda la información sobre mi hijo, él dijo que lo mataría si no entregaba el vehículo por ése día —sollozó penosamente—, después dijo que la amenaza seguía en pie si decía algo, pero no puedo vivir tranquilamente sabiendo que soy cómplice de un acto así.

—Por eso recurrimos a ti —completó la mujer—, él me confío su historia cuando ya no pudo más y yo supe de inmediato que tú eras nuestra esperanza, tú deseas la justicia tanto como nosotros.

El pecoso comenzó a caminar en círculos pensando en las posibilidades de esta información.

—¿Qué pruebas tienes de lo que dices? —preguntó de pronto deteniendo su andar.

—El Jeep tiene un GPS satelital, soy guardaespaldas, lo uso para transportar gente en peligro, así que en caso de secuestro pueda enviar la información de la ubicación —explicó destapando su cara—. Puedo demostrar en qué lugares estuvo todo el día del incidente, además el jeep debe estar lleno de huellas y esas cosas.

—Comprendo —concordó el chico— Mi hermana mayor es policía, ella está al tanto de la investigación y puede darte protección.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —exclamó el hombre mayor.

Los tres sonrieron aliviados y trazando planes en sus cabezas. Lo que Kohaku no sabía era que los planes de Kanna y Goshinki eran muy distintos a los suyos.

* * *

Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí :)

¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? ¿Te gustó? ¿O fue aburrido? Escribe tu opinión por favor, es muy valiosa para mí.

Un abrazo a Carmenjp, Sakurita-Rock, Mdc (pronto habrá muchas más escenas SesshxRin, no te preocupes y en cuanto a Kikyo… no la juzgues todavía) y paola (ow, Inuyasha es un adolescente enamorado, no seas tan dura con él) por todo el apoyo dado con sus comentarios, los cuales me ayudan a continuar y a Louduarte10, cajaneth16 y lanilibra por sus favoritos y seguimientos.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Capítulo VI

Los derechos de autor del manga "Inuyasha" y cualquier producto derivado del mismo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esto es un fanfic realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro, publicado en la página web "fanfiction . net" con un fin meramente de entretenimiento.

Advertencia:

\- Lenguaje soez.

\- No te quedes con la primera impresión.

* * *

 **Contra el mundo.**

 **Capítulo 6: Tratos Sucios**

Sábado en la mañana, Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación supuestamente estudiando, pero no podía concentrarse, sentado en su escritorio cada dos minutos miraba su teléfono, estaba mortalmente aburrido, por lo general, a esa hora ya estaría molestando a algún amigo para armar algún panorama, pero hoy no le apetecía salir por allí ni ver a nadie, se sentía cansado. Miró por enésima vez el celular y revisando su lista de contactos vio el nombre de "Kagome" habían intercambiado números para mantener el contacto "por si acaso". Se debatió un momento, no sabía si era prudente hablarle solo por hablar, sentía que habían congeniado bien después de todo, tal vez si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias incluso la hubiera invitado a un trago o algo parecido. Estaba por escribirle cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, sudó frío al ver el nombre de Sesshomaru en la pantalla.

—Dime —saludó lo más firme posible.

—Ayer me llamaron de la comisaría, me han dado la noticia —fue directo al grano, no perdió el tiempo con saludos—, quiero saber tu versión.

—Hemm… supongo que te contaron que me encontré con una chica —comenzó a explicar—, en realidad ella es la que se lleva todo el crédito, fue quien encontró las pruebas y todo eso.

—Sí, me lo han explicado, bastante conveniente tu relación con la esposa de Hitomi —comentó con cierta ironía, Inuyasha apretó el teléfono en su mano por la impotencia.

—Sí, muy conveniente. Mira, si lo que quieres es reclamarme por lo que hizo Kikyo yo ya me he estado culpando todo el tiempo —dijo con brusquedad adelantándose a que el otro dijera algo—. No tengo otra excusa más que jamás pensé que ella fuera a actuar así, fui el primero en llevarme una decepción.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre los dos, el más joven ya estaba de los nervios.

—Lo sé, creo entenderte —reconoció Sesshomaru seriamente—, de todos modos necesito reunirme contigo, prefiero que nos veamos personalmente para conversar tu intervención ¿Puedes venir a eso de las tres a mi casa?

—Sí, allí estaré… —concordó el menor sorprendido.

—Bien, te estaré esperando —concluyó el mayor.

Poco después colgaron. Inuyasha se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla de escritorio, no sabía qué pensar ¿Al final su medio hermano era humano? Puede ser una estupidez pero de pequeño aprendió a verlo casi como un extraterrestre o un androide, un ser sin reacciones normales y con cero comprensión de las emociones. Unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron, casi de inmediato entró su madre.

—Hola —saludó escondiendo el celular como si ella pudiera ver el historial de llamadas desde su punto.

—Hola ¿Te interrumpo? —preguntó al verlo sentado junto a sus libros de la universidad.

—No, pasa —dijo acomodando sus piernas arriba de la silla quedando sentado a lo indio. Izayoi se sentó en la cama frente a él.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó ella seriamente al verlo un tanto nervioso.

—Sí, nada que reportar —contestó extrañado ¿Su madre podría sospechar algo?— ¿Y tú, todo bien?

Ella pareció pensarlo un momento.

—No lo sé ¿Has visto algo extraño en tu padre últimamente? —cuestionó contrariada.

—No realmente —respondió aún más extrañado, aunque aliviado de que no se tratara de lo que pensaba, no quería mentirle a su madre—, sinceramente no me he fijado en nada.

—Sé que no debería involucrarte en cuestiones de matrimonio, pero últimamente Inu No ha estado distante —confesó con angustia, Inuyasha se levantó y se arrodilló frente a su madre—, no sé si hay algún problema en la empresa o es resultado de lo sucedido con Sesshomaru o es algo más.

—Te prometo que si veo u oigo algo te lo digo inmediatamente —prometió el joven con convicción—, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que se debe a la nueva carga de trabajo, he oído que el idiota ese no ha estado rindiendo como se debe y por ende seguro el viejo se está llevando todo el trabajo extra.

Izayoi sonrió.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón —concordó ella, acarició el rostro de su hijo—. Digan lo que digan, eres un excelente chico, todo lo que una madre puede pedir.

—Es porque tengo la mejor madre —sonrió el albino.

—Espero que alguna chica vea ese corazón dulce detrás de la imagen de chico rebelde pronto —dijo con más entusiasmo—, esa mujer no parece…

—Lo sé, no es necesario que digas nada —la interrumpió con voz apagada—, te aseguro que eso terminó.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, en otras circunstancias la hubiera recibido como a una hija, es una chica de una gran familia, pero lastimosamente su situación no es la idónea, no necesitamos más escándalos de ese tipo —comentó seriamente—. He escuchado que la hija de Tsukino ha entrado a la universidad también, podrías acercarte a ella, quién sabe, tal vez encuentren puntos en común.

Inuyasha miró a Izayoi mientras hablaba vaciando toda emoción de su rostro, no era precisamente lo que quería escuchar tras un corazón roto como el suyo, no es que fuera un sentimentalista o alguien que ande por los rincones llorando y necesite el consuelo de mamá, pero quería algo más de comprensión, era lastimoso saber que lo más cercano a un consuelo fue un "lo siento" por parte de Higurashi y un "creo entenderte" por parte de Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sango miraba su teléfono móvil con preocupación, su hermano menor no había aparecido desde el día anterior, no llegó a dormir a la casa que ambos compartían, era un hombre ya adulto pero nunca desaparecía así como así, lo llamó unas cuatro veces y en todas contestó el buzón de voz, también mandó varios mensajes y ni siquiera aparecían como vistos ¿Se habrá ido de fiesta? Poco probable, nunca gustó de ése tipo de entretenimiento, además ni de adolescente se desaparecía por ebriedad ni situaciones parecidas. Suspiró, guardó el celular y se encaminó a su trabajo, después vería que pasó a Kohaku.

* * *

Irasue guardó el documento en el que estaba trabajando, cerró el programa y apagó su laptop, miró al hombre sentado en el sillón revisando quién sabe qué en una Tablet, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó Sesshomaru sin levantar la vista de la pantalla. Irasue frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? —ignoró la pregunta anterior. El albino levantó la mirada hacia ella—. Hasta ahora es la primera vez que no visitas a Rin, sé que fue algo importante y por lo mismo creo que no es algo que se deba hablar en un lugar público como el hospital.

—Al final sí la visité pero tarde, necesitaba verla, Suikotsu no me dejó más de diez minutos al no ser horario de vista. Pero supones bien —reconoció apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sillón—, estuve en la comisaría, me llamó Jaken para darme una noticia importante.

—¿Algo sobre el caso? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Sí, pero no es algo seguro, una pista que aún no se ha comprobado, prefiero no entusiasmarte —contestó sin revelar mucho. No es que no confiara en su madre, pero si Jaken le advirtió que era estrictamente necesario la discreción con la información era mejor que entre menos personas supieran mejor.

—¡Oh, vamos! No me puedes dejar así —reclamó la albina—, sabes lo mucho que quiero ver a los culpables arder.

—Lo sé, por lo mismo no te lo digo —señala el menor—, no te preocupes, es seguro que comprueben todo pronto y me haré pagar todos los favores que me debe Jaken.

—Y yo quiero estar ahí —dijo con una sonrisa.

—En primera fila —concordó antes de levantarse y preparar todo para ir al hospital.

* * *

Kohaku caminaba detrás de la chica peliblanca, observaba con cierto temor alrededor suyo, se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una bodega, olía a humedad y veía cajas apiladas por todas partes, el galpón industrial parecía un coladero de tantos agujeros y la pintura azul que cubría las paredes vio mejores días. Frente a él Kanna y Goshinki hablaban entre ellos sobre personas que no conocía por lo que se sentía algo excluido.

Miró a la mujer con cierta preocupación y culpa. Cierto es que ella dijo que olvidara lo que pasó, pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, hace más de un año que no estaba con una mujer, no podía evitar comparar a todas con una idealizada Rin, anoche también lo hizo pero a Kanna Shiro no pareció importarle.

Flash back.

Llevaban cerca de una hora conversando los tres, entusiasmados por la idea de hundir a Sesshomaru Taisho. Goshinki levantó la vista y vio el reloj de la pared.

—Es muy tarde, mi esposa debe estar preocupada, es mejor que me vaya —dijo el hombre mayor levantándose perezosamente de su asiento—, nos vemos mañana.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, Kanna lo acompañó.

—Saluda a Sakako y a Ichigo de mi parte —pidió la joven.

—Sí, en tu nombre —concordó—. Un gusto conocerte, doctor Taijiya, nos vemos mañana.

—Igualmente, hasta mañana —contestó Kohaku desde el sillón.

Kanna cerró la puerta después de que el hombre salió.

—Creo que yo también me voy, vivo un poco lejos de aquí, así que… —dijo él levantándose.

—Quédate, es muy tarde como para que salgas a pie de esta zona —sugirió ella acercándose a él.

—Ah… ¿y Goshinki estará bien? —atinó a preguntar.

—Sí, él vive en el edificio de al lado y conoce a todos por aquí —respondió posando la mano derecha sobre el pecho de su superior—No es necesario que te preocupes por nada ahora.

—Shiro… —dijo dubitativo pero sin moverse.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Kohaku? —preguntó llamándolo por su nombre acercando su cuerpo un poco más.

—Sabes que amo a otra mujer —evadió la pregunta. La joven sonrió sarcásticamente.

—No me interesan tus sentimientos, sólo quiero divertirme hoy, si quieres jamás le diremos a nadie y ella no se enterará —fue franca—, además ¿Guardarás fidelidad a alguien que no se voltea a verte?

El pecoso desvío la mirada, esa pregunta lo había molestado, no podía evitar sentir algo de odio hacia la mujer de sus pensamientos, no es sólo que ese hombre bloqueara sus posibilidades, sino que ella lo consintió.

—Sé que suena duro, pero no te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo de solucionarlo, ahora mismo somos dos personas adultas solteras, tú decides, entenderé perfectamente si decides rechazar mi oferta —sugirió ella alejándose y yendo hacia el único dormitorio.

—Oferta, suena extraño —comentó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Una noche y lo olvidamos, incluyendo la palabra oferta —dijo por última vez antes de entrar al dormitorio. Kohaku se lo pensó un segundo y después fue detrás de la albina.

Fin flash back.

Y al despertar ella actuó como si nada, parecía que era experta en eso de olvidar, lo que fue un pinchazo en su ego ¿Sólo fue tomar y tirar? ¿Es así con todos o solo con él?

—Ese tal Naraku, aun no entiendo en qué nos puede ayudar —preguntó de pronto para no seguir pensando. Ambos se voltearon a tomarle atención.

—Naraku es el benefactor de aquí, si tienes a un familiar enfermo él te paga el tratamiento, si quieres comenzar un nuevo negocio él te aporta capital —explicó Goshinki.

—Si eres una estudiante modelo pero nadie contesta tus solicitudes de becas, él te paga los estudios —aportó la joven. Kohaku supuso que habló de su propio caso—. La cuestión es que si alguien puede hacer que el proceso se agilice es él.

—No entiendo —confesó el castaño extrañado—, ¿Qué gana haciendo favores tan grandes? ¿Los cobra con intereses?

—Muchas veces sí, todo depende de quién se lo pida —dijo el hombre mayor—, pero también es generoso, si ve que es alguien humilde, sólo pide silencio.

—¿Silencio? —repitió extrañado.

—Todos sabemos a qué se dedica y por qué tiene tanto dinero, es un secreto a voces, pero nadie dice nada —contestó la más joven—. Además, no quieres saber qué le pasa a los delatores por aquí.

Así que verían a un narcotraficante con ínfulas de El Padrino, pensó Kohaku contrariado, no pensó que alguna vez trataría con gente así. Caminaron hasta llegar a lo que parecía un departamento pequeño que su entrada daba al interior del galpón. Goshinki golpeó la puerta, abrió un tipo alto, joven, de facciones suaves y con un particular lunar sobre su pómulo izquierdo.

—¡Goshinki, amigo! Cuánto tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí, veo que vienes con compañía —saludó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda—, vengan, pasen.

—Gracias, Muso —dijo Goshinki entrando.

—¡Mi científica favorita! ¿Ya te dieron un Nobel, pequeña? —saludó a Kanna, quien fue la siguiente en entrar.

—Aún no —rió la joven—, te presento al doctor Taijiya, mi superior en el laboratorio.

Kohaku hizo una pequeña reverencia al entrar.

—Un gusto conocerte —saludó el pecoso.

—El gusto es mío, soy Muso Kumonosu —respondió el otro hombre—, estoy seguro de que tienes sólo buenas referencias sobre mi blanquita, ella es la más inteligente de todos aquí.

—Muso… —advirtió la chica avergonzada.

—¡Es verdad! No hay como mi blanquita —dijo cariñosamente pasando un brazo por sus hombros con estima.

Kohaku rió, pero no pudo evitar el pinchazo de celos en el pecho, fue un tanto incómodo. Al adentrarse en el lugar pudo ver un living comedor pequeño con muebles viejos y polvorientos, un televisor enorme instalado en una pared, un mueble con loza y varios cuadros de paisajes y fotos familiares. Muso hizo que todos se sentaran en el living. De una cocina salió un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta o sesenta años, de cabello blanco escaso, piel morena curtida por el sol y barriga cervecera.

—¿Tenemos visitas? —preguntó el hombre al ver gente en su living.

—¡Ven a saludar, Naraku! —exclamó Muso.

Después de los saludos y las presentaciones correspondientes todos se sentaron, Naraku y Muso escucharon la historia de sus tres visitantes sin interrupciones, de vez en cuando se miraban entre ellos como si evaluaran la veracidad de la información.

—Lo que me cuentas es verdaderamente grave —comentó a Goshinki una vez terminada la explicación—, puedo pagarte un abogado si es lo que te preocupa, pero para eso no entiendo la importancia del científico aquí presente.

—El conoce al culpable, es el más interesado en salvar a la señora Taisho y además, su hermana es policía —respondió Kanna en su lugar.

—Vaya, que cadena de coincidencias —ironizó Muso.

El pecoso se sintió como un bicho raro siendo observado.

—Además —intervino Goshinki nervioso—, como decirlo... esto es un pedido especial. Sabemos que tienes contactos que pueden facilitar el proceso.

—Ya entiendo —dijo Naraku sonriendo—. Lo malo es que este tipo de favores no los doy gratis, son muy excepcionales las veces que los concedo, el gasto de recursos muchas veces no son recompensados.

—Lo sabemos —aceptó Kanna—, ¿Cuál sería el precio?

Naraku sonrió y Kohaku sintió su sangre enfriarse.

—Sus conocimientos, sé que la ciencia está muy ligada a mi negocio —explicó el narcotraficante—, quiero aspirar a esferas más altas y para eso necesito mejorar mis productos.

—Lo haremos —respondió con convicción la mujer.

—No, el que debe responder es el científico Taijiya, él es el visitante —contrarrestó Muso y Naraku asintió. Todos miraron al pecoso esperando su respuesta—, ¿Y bien?

Kohaku se sintió presionado, por una parte siempre se sintió como un "justiciero" al participar en investigaciones orientadas a la preservación del medio ambiente y participar en el narcotráfico sería ir en contra de ese ideal y por otra parte, decir que no significaba que Kanna y Goshinki lo vieran como un cobarde, que el proceso de justicia podría durar años y además, tal vez, perder la oportunidad de que Rin al fin se dé cuenta de que él sólo quiere su bien.

—Yo… sí, lo haremos —contestó después de unos segundos tensos.

* * *

Sesshomaru observó el reloj, faltaban cuarenta minutos para las tres de la tarde, ya había pasado alrededor de cuatro horas en el hospital, había ayudado a limpiar a Rin, hablado sobre su día junto a su madre, almorzado y por último había leído parte de una novela. Se levantó tomando su abrigo.

—Me adelantaré, necesito ver algo en casa —explicó a Irasue.

—Okey, yo me quedaré un rato más —respondió ella mirándolo inquisitiva, sabiendo que ocultaba algo.

El albino se acercó a la mujer en coma, besó su frente y las comisuras de sus labios que le permitía el tubo, se despidió de su progenitora y salió del lugar. Al llegar a su hogar faltaban diez minutos para las tres, por lo que preparó café. Quince minutos después sonó el timbre, al abrir vio a su medio hermano menor.

—Ven, pasa —fue su saludo.

—Sí, hola a ti también —ironizó Inuyasha pasando a un lado del otro, se sentó en el sillón de tres cuerpos en el living. Sesshomaru se sentó en uno de los dos sitiales que había sirviendo dos tazas de café—. Supongo que esto es tan incómodo para ti como lo es para mí.

—Sí, muy incómodo, pero necesario —reconoció revolviendo su café con la cuchara—. Iré al grano para no perder el tiempo.

—Como siempre —puntualizó interrumpiendo el más joven dando un sorbo a su taza.

—Quiero que me digas qué sabes sobre Hitomi Kagewaki— exigió Sesshomaru imperativo. Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Lo que sabe todo el mundo, que es de un clan poderoso y tan rico que podrían comprar Taisho Energy diez veces, que fue secuestrado por muchos años… — comenzó a enumerar Inuyasha.

—No, me refiero a cosas que pudiste inferir de tus conversaciones con su esposa, no creo que sólo se dedicaran a fornicar —interrumpió el otro. Eso sí que molestó al albino menor, pero no dijo nada, por unos segundos reflexionó sobre las confesiones que Kikyo hizo con él, sin estar seguro que fuesen sinceras o no.

—Kikyo era consciente de que él la engañaba con varias mujeres, supongo que por eso ella se animó a estar conmigo, creo que la controlaba, pinchaba su celular y ese tipo de cosas, porque siempre sabía dónde estaba, creo que de alguna forma eso lo hacía sentir más poderoso, digo, está en una clara desventaja con respecto a su hermano menor quien lo ha superado en todo, se supone que él es el heredero principal, pero como perdió tantos años está muy atrasado académica y profesionalmente, se supone que Bellflowers Electricity era su gran oportunidad de demostrar su valía… ¿Crees que por culpa de la ventaja de Taisho Energy que atacó a Rin? —se interrumpió a sí mismo.

—Hasta ahora es mi única hipótesis —respondió el otro —, de todos modos, sea cual sea su motivación me las pagará.

—Supongo que yo reaccionaría igual si alguien hace algo así a mi persona más importante —empatizó Inuyasha pensativo. Sesshomaru abrió la boca como para decir algo pero no lo hizo—. Como iba diciendo, se suponía que él se encargaría de Bellflowers Electricity, pero no ha dado buenos resultados, según Kikyo lo han culpado bastante dentro del clan y ella cree que él fue quien insistió en la compra y el arreglo del matrimonio.

—¿Él insistió? —repitió en pregunta, recordó lo que leyó sobre la función de Bellflowers al conglomerado de los Hitomi, había estado bastante atento a ese acuerdo en aquella época, sabía que el anterior CEO, abuelo de Kikyo, traspasó su mando por porcentaje a Kagewaki y en cierto modo fue un maestro para él. Recordó que él mismo y un equipo tomaron las precauciones necesarias en la empresa para no verse perjudicado por la inyección de capital que tuvo Bellflowers y la nueva directiva de la misma, fue un trabajo bastante arduo pero dio sus frutos al no afectar significativamente las inversiones de Taisho Energy.

—Pues sí, no sé los motivos, no creo que ni Kikyo los sepa, lo único que sé es que a raíz de esto el clan no está feliz con ellos dos, tengo la sospecha que incluso ya no les dan tanto dinero como antes —continuó dejando la taza vacía en la mesa de centro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —cuestionó dando el último sorbo a su café.

—Que Kikyo se estuvo quejando el último tiempo, ya no podía seguir con su ritmo de vida, ya no compraba tanto como antes e incluso contrató una estudiante de preparatoria como su asistente, en vez de una secretaria con preparación —respondió apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y cruzándose de brazos—. En definitiva Kagewaki Hitomi no ha estado pasando por su mejor momento.

Sesshomaru pensó un momento en lo escuchado, parecía una historia clara. Kagewaki tomó Bellflowers Electricity como su oportunidad, pero nunca logró superar a Taisho Energy, lo tomó a él como responsable y como represalia atacó en su punto débil, Rin. Sonaba lógico, pero demasiado fácil.

—No puedo convencerme de esta teoría —reconoció después de un rato, su hermano lo miró extrañado—, no hay que ser un genio para saber que si lo atrapan hay enormes posibilidades de que el clan le dé la espalda, posiblemente eviten que vaya a prisión para las apariencias, pero lo releguen a ser un miembro menor sin derecho a herencia.

—El tipo está loco, eso está claro, tiene un profundo trauma con el secuestro que sufrió, no me extrañaría que no haya pensado en las consecuencias —argumentó Inuyasha.

—No, el ataque fue demasiado estudiado como para no pensar en las consecuencias —contradijo Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kikyo se limpió el labio lo más cuidadosa posible, aún le dolía y el desinfectante no ayudaba en eso, el alivio era que ya se estaba formando una costra. Aguantó las ganas de llorar tragándose el nudo en la garganta. En los cuatro años de matrimonio Kagewaki nunca la había golpeado hasta ahora, no lo creía posible. Cuando tenía quince años y creía ser la reina del mundo él había aparecido para reforzar ese pensamiento, la trataba como una princesa, se mostraba como un hombre sentimental y frágil que deseaba comprensión y apoyo, que la comprendía hasta en el más mínimo problema adolescente y sus padres estaban encantados con él al ser de un clan poderoso, nunca se enamoró realmente pero todo era fácil con él. Sin embargo, una vez casados comenzaron los problemas, un mes después de regresar de la luna de miel conoció a la amante que tuvo durante esa época, cuando le reclamó prácticamente se rió en su cara y no tuvo apoyo ni en su familia, simplemente se quedó sola. Con el tiempo la relación con su esposo se volvió un tanto masoquista, Kagewaki siguió mostrándose cariñoso y empático con ella, pero a la vez era posesivo y seguía viéndose con otras mujeres sin culpa aparente, se volvió dependiente de él en cierto modo. Pero hace unos meses, ella misma, reflexionando sobre el rumbo de su vida, se dio cuenta que pasó su adolescencia sólo mirando a una persona y perdiéndose de las experiencias valiosas de la juventud, un día simplemente salió a un bar y se encontró con Inuyasha, un joven que la miró como una chica más y le enseñó lo que era divertirse, lo que era ser joven, la pasó bien con él, era un chico con una personalidad atrayente y físicamente atractivo y debía reconocer que comenzaba a despertarle sentimientos que su esposo nunca logró y se asustó, aquello no era correcto, sólo había sido una probada de libertad y así se debía quedar, por eso lo alejó. Quiso acercarse a Kagewaki nuevamente, tratar de hacer las paces, comenzar de nuevo y quizás al fin ser un matrimonio normal, quizás fue su sentimiento de culpa por no lograr amarlo pero creyó que lo estaba logrando, incluso la amante de éste había desaparecido... hasta que el mismo Inuyasha regresó con una serie de pruebas de un intento de homicidio frustrado culpando a Kagewaki. Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, pero una idea quedó grabada ¿Qué podría tener su esposo contra la mujer de Taisho? La conocía superficialmente, coincidió con ella en algunas reuniones y no pasaron más allá de un saludo cordial y nunca vio alguna interacción de su marido con esa mujer ¿Sería una amante aún más oculta y ella al querer terminar la relación la mandó a matar? No sé podía sacar esa hipótesis de su cabeza, no encontraba otra explicación, su matrimonio nuevamente se veía afectado por terceros. Con esa convicción tomó la decisión de cuestionar a Kagewaki y allí conoció otra de sus facetas más oscuras, la violenta.

* * *

Hola :) ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó el capítulo? Por favor coméntalo, sea cual sea tu opinión por favor escríbela, es importante para mí saber qué piensas, así me ayudarás de mejor forma a crecer como escritora de fanfics.

Un enorme agradecimiento a Sakurita-Rock por seguir creyendo en este proyecto, un abrazo gigante. Y un agradecimiento a maleja16 y por sus favoritos y seguimientos.

Gracias por leer.

Un beso y un abrazo a todos, todas y todes :)


	8. Capítulo VII

Los derechos de autor del manga "Inuyasha" y cualquier producto derivado del mismo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esto es un fanfic realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro, publicado en la página web "fanfiction . net" con un fin meramente de entretenimiento.

Advertencia: Lenguaje soez.

* * *

 **Contra el mundo.**

 **Capítulo 7: Atrapado.**

Lunes en la mañana en un despacho de la comisaría, Sango miraba con asombro a su hermano y acompañantes, ese tal Goshinki Sawa tenía una historia muy elaborada pero a la vez creíble, más bien quería creerle.

—Esto es impresionante —dijo ella después de escuchar toda la información y tratando de asimilarla—, hablaré inmediatamente con mi superior, esto tiene que tener prioridad.

—Gracias hermana —agradeció Kohaku—, sólo espero que ese hombre no tome represalias.

—No te preocupes, tu declaración y la de la joven Shiro serán tomadas como anónimas, no hay vinculación directa más allá de conocer la historia del señor Sawa. Él y su familia tendrán protección, se los aseguro.

—Estamos en deuda contigo, oficial Taijiya —agradeció el hombre mayor con una profunda reverencia.

Sango sonrió entusiasta con los giros del caso. Sabía que con esto el viejo Jaken seguramente la ascendería y podría investigar el trasfondo de la presencia de Shichinintai en la comisaría, estaba segura que era fraudulenta.

Todos juntos se dirigieron hasta la oficina del jefe de policía, quien al escuchar la historia no estaba tan contento como Sango, parecía angustiado, cosa que llamó la atención de la oficial de policía. Una vez que dieron la declaración un par de policías fue junto a Goshinki y Kanna para recoger el vehículo y todo el aparataje del GPS.

Cuando Kohaku se fue a despedir de Sango, esta lo detuvo.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —indicó ella instándole a que la siga hasta la cafetería dentro de la comisaría.

—Tengo trabajo pendiente, así que sea rápido ¿Sí? —exigió él un tanto fastidiado sabiendo lo que quería su hermana.

—A mí no me hablas así —contestó su familiar enojada—. ¿Dónde estuviste metido todo este tiempo?

—En casa de Kanna, me pidió ayuda en unos… experimentos —explicó nervioso, no sabía mentirle a su hermana.

—¿Y no me pudiste llamar o contestar mis llamadas? Sólo un mensaje y no me dejas preocupada todo el fin de semana —reclamó la mujer cruzándose de brazos. El hombre suspiró.

—Sí, sí, mamá —ironizó—. Que yo recuerde, la última vez que vi mi DNI yo tenía treinta años.

—Como sea, podrías tener sesenta años y me voy a preocupar igual. Me alegro de ver que estás bien, para la otra avisa ¿Sí? —pidió más tranquila. Él asintió con la cabeza—, por cierto ¿Esa chica es tu nueva novia?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde sacaste a eso? —cuestionó nervioso.

—Pues, te quedaste en su casa un fin de semana completo —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, sólo es una amiga —dijo recordando la noche que pasaron juntos, lo cierto era que no pasaron otra, él durmió en el sillón las otras dos noches, lo de olvidar al otro día parecía que iba muy en serio.

—Lástima, creía que así olvidarías tu cabezonería con "ella" —observó la mayor con cierta decepción.

—Sango… —advirtió el menor.

—No tengo problemas que ayudes a una amiga, pero si lo estás haciendo porque crees que así ella tendría la obligación de responderte como tú quieres te pido que de ahora en adelante te mantengas al margen —advirtió la oficial. Aquello enojó al hombre, quien se removió incómodo.

—Lo dices como si fuese a forzarla o secuestrarla —se quejó él.

—No es eso, pero me preocupo por ti, muy posiblemente esto termine en divorcio entre Rin y ese tipo, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que eso no significa que necesariamente ella vaya a fijarse en ti— explicó su familiar con paciencia—. Tendré que ser cruel y decirte que si no lo ha hecho en todos los años que la conoces no lo hará ahora, no más allá del agradecimiento por lo menos.

—Adoro tu franqueza —dijo sarcásticamente—, no es necesario que digas nada.

—Lo hago porque te quiero, hermanito —comentó cariñosamente—. Cuando me hablaste de ese proyecto en Estados Unidos hubiera preferido que lo tomaras, te habría hecho bien alejarte como no has podido hacer en tanto tiempo.

Ambos callaron en ese momento y se quedaron así un par de minutos, después Kohaku se despidió y se fue.

* * *

Sesshomaru caminaba junto a Kouga Ôkami detrás de Yôro Zoku y su nieta quienes eran guiados por el ingeniero en jefe de las instalaciones, este explicaba los distintos paneles que habían en el mercado, como funcionaban y cuáles eran más convenientes para uso industrial y para uso personal, ambos parecían fascinados con lo que veían.

—El viejo ha estado esperando esta reunión ansioso y no hablaba de otra cosa —comentó Kouga a Sesshomaru mirando como el anciano bombardeaba en preguntas al paciente ingeniero—. Siento pena por ese pobre tipo.

—Hosenki es un apasionado por su trabajo, debe estar encantado con la atención de Yôro —respondió el albino—, lo que me sorprende es que Ayame decidiera venir con ustedes.

El moreno rió nerviosamente.

—Pues sí, es el poder de convencimiento del viejo —explicó el secretario, Sesshomaru alzó una ceja al ver su nerviosismo.

—Como sea —le quitó importancia—. He estado revisando el presupuesto y estoy seguro que podemos conservar el acuerdo inicial casi en su totalidad, hay un par de ítems que tendremos que discutir.

—Perfecto, podríamos comenzar ahora mismo —concordó el otro entusiasmado.

—¡Kouga! —un grito femenino los interrumpió. Sesshomaru pudo observar como el moreno se tensaba. Un vendaval pelirrojo pasó y se colgó del cuello del secretario—. ¿No te parece curioso? ¡No tenía idea de cómo funcionan los paneles solares!

—Sí, sí, muy curioso —respondió estrangulado. Trató de soltar los brazos femeninos de su cuello pero ella apretó más—. ¡Por favor Ayame, no puedo respirar!

—Ach, que exagerado —comentó la chica soltándolo y cruzándose de brazos. Yôro reía con la interacción de los dos jóvenes.

—Señor Taisho ¿Qué te parece si hablamos del presupuesto mientras dejamos a este par de tortolitos tranquilos? —propuso el anciano.

—Como gustes, señor Zoku —respondió cortésmente—. Si me acompañas por aquí.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del taller.

—¡Hey, espérenme! ¡No me dejen aquí con esta…! —se interrumpió él solo.

—¡¿Con esta qué?! —exclamó enojada.

—¡Ayuda! —rogó el moreno.

* * *

Bankotsu hervía de enojo, caminaba por los pasillos de la comisaría empujando a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino. Jakotsu trataba de seguirlo trotando detrás de él, un tanto asustado. Al llegar a la oficina de Jaken azotó la puerta y casi dio en la nariz a su compañero, por lo que este tuvo que irse.

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué esa tipa no puede dejar de meterse donde no la llaman?! —exigió apenas vio al hombre mayor.

—¡¿Y quién te crees tú para entrar así a mi oficina?! —reclamó el jefe de policía levantándose de su asiento—. ¡No tolero esta falta de respeto!

El trigueño se mordió el Interior de la boca para no responder con una palabrota, se paró lo más recto posible e hizo una reverencia.

—Perdón, jefe Kobayashi —expresó de forma estrangulada—, es sólo que la oficial Taijiya se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden y sinceramente me enfada bastante.

Al no recibir respuesta Bankotsu se levantó lentamente, al ver el semblante de su superior se sorprendió enormemente, en su enojo no lo había notado antes, Jaken parecía haber envejecido diez años de golpe, estaba pálido y sudoroso.

—Jefe Kobayashi… —titubeó el trigueño preocupado.

—Comprendo tu frustración —dijo el mayor sentándose e indicándole que se sentara también—, pero la oficial Taijiya ha traído pistas muy relevantes para el desarrollo del caso. Y no es que ella los buscara, han llegado a ella por terceros, digamos que siempre ha estado en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto.

—¿No le parece sospechoso está vez? —preguntó el de la trenza acomodándose en su asiento. Jaken lo miró sin comprender—. El día que vino el pecoso no tenía nada relevante que decir, solo acusaba a Taisho sin ningún fundamento más que su propia antipatía contra él y ahora mágicamente, días después, encuentra al dueño del vehículo.

—Sé a dónde quieres llegar —atajó el jefe —, no debemos cerrarnos a las posibilidades. Te contaré un pequeño secreto, conozco a Sesshomaru desde hace años y a Rin desde hace aún más años… el día que ella me lo presentó confíe en él, de algún modo vi que realmente quería a mi mocosa y que al fin le daría la familia que ella merecía y hasta ahora no me había defraudado, creo que sólo Rin confía más en él que yo y ahora me traen una prueba tangible de que deposité mi confianza en un psicópata que planeó todo este tiempo matarla. No quiero creerlo, más que tú quiero creer que es una trampa, pero al mismo tiempo debo tragarme el cariño que le tengo y pensar que es posible, que hay una posibilidad de que esa prueba sea real.

—No sabía que tenías un vínculo con ellos, parecías tan imparcial —comentó el joven sorprendido de la confesión de su superior.

—No era un secreto antes, pero no quise hacerlo público cuando llegó el caso a esta comisaría, no quería que se me juzgara como incapaz de hacer justicia —explicó Jaken.

—¿Y cómo es que los conoció? —cuestionó el otro no sabiendo si se estaba metiendo en algo privado.

—Rin es huérfana desde los once años, el día que mataron a sus padres y hermanos yo atendí el caso, como no apareció ningún pariente mi esposa y yo fuimos su primera familia de acogida temporal, quisimos adoptarla pero no cumplimos con los requisitos, pero siempre estuvimos en contacto con ella —sinceró.

—Vaya, las vueltas de la vida —fue lo único pudo decir el más joven.

—Sí, no hay otra forma de decirlo —concordó Jaken.

* * *

Sesshomaru acompañaba a Yôro, Kouga y Ayame hasta el estacionamiento, habían tenido un buen acuerdo y habían firmado todo lo necesario para comenzar el proyecto, hablaron de los plazos hasta llegar al vehículo. Una vez allí, Yôro miró al albino con un aire paternal.

—Eres un buen muchacho, tu apariencia y tu personalidad seria puede engañar a varios, pero yo puedo ver que sí tienes un corazón noble —comentó el anciano gentilmente. Sesshomaru se removió incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios de ese tipo y hace muchos años que no lo trataban de "muchacho" aun así respetaba muchísimo al hombre mayor, por lo que no interrumpió ni demostró su incomodidad—, muchos me han dicho que corte relaciones contigo ya que creen que eres culpable del ataque a la joven Rin, he oído tantos rumores, eso lo debes intuir supongo, la gente siempre hablará, pero yo no lo creo, he visto tu mirada al momento de que te dieron la noticia, vi la angustia y la desesperación de saber que la persona más importante para ti estaba en peligro y ahora mismo puedo ver tu tristeza, tus horas de insomnio y a la vez tu esperanza de salir adelante.

—Señor Zoku —intentó decir algo.

—Puede que todo el mundo crea que chocheo como siempre me repiten Ayame y Kouga —dijo con diversión mirando a ambos jóvenes que se encontraban a cierta distancia, se habían alejado un poco para darles privacidad—, y puede que tengan algo de razón, pero reconozco a personas que se aman con sinceridad, yo lo reconozco en ti y la joven Rin, eso no lo veía hace muchísimo tiempo y me duele que personas como ustedes pasen por una situación tan horrible. A lo que quiero llegar es a que cuentas con mi apoyo, si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, aprecio su apoyo y sé que Rin también lo hará cuando se recupere —contestó Sesshomaru haciendo una corta reverencia. Yôro sonrió.

—Es lo menos, muchacho —espetó el anciano—. Es mejor que me retire, un gusto hacer negocios juntos.

—Igualmente.

—Hasta la próxima, estaremos en contacto —se despidió el hombre mayor. Kouga rápidamente se acercó a él y lo ayudó a subir al vehículo, después miró al albino.

—Nos estamos viendo, me llamas cuando comience la primera etapa —se despidió el moreno.

—Sí, lo tengo en mi agenda, hasta pronto —respondió el peliblanco. Ayame se acercó a él e hizo una reverencia sorprendiéndolo.

—Quisiera darte las gracias, hoy aprendí muchísimo, más allá de los negocios, sobre cómo trabajar en un legado —agradeció la pelirroja levantándose—, algún día yo también seré más partícipe del legado de mi abuelo como tú lo eres con el legado de tu padre.

—Te deseo mucha suerte en tu camino —dijo el hombre asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, hasta luego —se despidió antes de entrar al auto.

—Hasta luego —contestó él.

Consideraba a Ayame una chica inteligente y entusiasta, le recordaba un poco a Rin cuando apenas la conoció, eran el perfil de mujeres que las personas solían subestimar por la apariencia despreocupada y alegre que proyectaban, pero que escondían una mente brillante fascinante de explorar. Podía ver la atracción que existía entre Kouga y ella aunque el secretario lo negara, esperaba que se dé cuenta pronto del diamante en bruto que tenía justo al lado, no conoces personas así todos los días.

Flash back:

Aquel viernes había ido a la feria estudiantil de la universidad de Tokio junto a otros dos representantes más o menos de su edad, su padre tuvo la idea de enviar a gente joven para que los alumnos no se cohibieran al hablar con ellos.

Salió de la primera presentación de su interés, un grupo de jóvenes ingenieros presentaban un prototipo de turbina eólica más liviana que las convencionales, después de la presentación habló con ellos y organizó una reunión con el equipo de ingenieros de Taisho Energy.

La próxima presentación del interés de la empresa sería en aproximadamente dos horas, por lo que se separó un momento de sus acompañantes. Caminaba por los stands preparados por los alumnos de pregrado cuando escuchó que lo llamaban de una de las salas de conferencias.

—¡Hey Taisho! —gritó Royakan, un hombre pasado los cincuenta años, gordo y bajo, lo había conocido en un seminario sobre impacto ambiental hace unos cuantos meses atrás—. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

—Sí, estoy como representante de Taisho Energy, no es mi área pero hay que hacer el trabajo —contestó el albino al acercarse y estrechar su mano—. Ahora que recuerdo dijiste ser profesor.

—Así es, estoy haciendo apoyo moral a algunos de mis alumnos en el doctorado —comentó el hombre mayor con entusiasmo—, ahora mismo comenzará la presentación de un par de alumnas que estoy seguro que tendrán un gran futuro en la investigación bioquímica.

Sesshomaru miró hacia el escenario donde un par de mujeres parecían darle indicaciones a un chico encargado de la logística del evento. Y allí por primera vez la vio, llevaba un vestido gris formal, el cabello negro recogido en un tomate y un maquillaje discreto, algo en ella le llamó la atención y hasta el día de hoy no podía definir qué fue. Se quedó toda la presentación, la miró moverse por el escenario explicando lo que aparecía en el PowerPoint, muchas cosas no las comprendió por no ser su área, pero no le importó, Royakan de vez en cuando explicaba unos cuantos conceptos en su oído.

—¡Fujioka, Haruzen por aquí! —llamó Royakan al par de jóvenes, ellas se acercaron a su profesor—. Las felicito, han hecho un excelente trabajo.

—Gracias profesor —dijo Fujioka con una reverencia muy seria.

—Agradecemos su apoyo, profesor —secundó la otra muchacha en una reverencia también, siendo más jovial.

—Chicas les presento a un amigo mío, Sesshomaru Taisho de empresas Taisho Energy, Sesshomaru te presento a Rin Haruzen y a Haruhi Fujioka —presentó el profesor. El aludido pestañeó para disimular su sorpresa, para él Royakan era un conocido, nunca imaginó que el hombre mayor lo considerara su amigo. Ambas chicas hicieron una reverencia al hombre más joven.

—Un gusto —dijeron las dos chicas.

—El gusto es mío —contestó Sesshomaru con una leve reverencia. Rin se sonrojo al ver que aquel hombre la miraba con evidente interés—. Las felicito, una interesante conferencia.

—Gracias, un honor para nosotras —contestó Rin entusiasta, mientras Haruhi sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Profesor Royakan! ¿Puede venir un momento? —llamó un joven desde la esquina del auditorio.

—Si me disculpan… las dejo en buenas manos —dijo el hombre mayor antes de retirarse.

—No sabía que el profesor tenía vínculos con una compañía de electricidad —comentó Haruhi.

—No tenemos negocios juntos, nos conocimos en un seminario, tiene ideas bastante buenas sobre la prevención de riesgos ambientales —aclaró el albino.

—He oído que Taisho Energy invierte gran parte de su presupuesto en energías limpias —acotó Rin interesada.

—Sí, es un área relativamente nueva, hay que cambiar a medida que los tiempos cambian —confirmó el hombre.

En eso Haruhi miró su teléfono móvil al sentirlo vibrar.

—Es Tamaki, ya sabes cómo se pone si no sabe dónde estoy por diez minutos —comunicó con cierta diversión. Rin rió con el comentario.

— Dile de mi parte que le agradezco que me prestara a su esposa por un tiempo —bromeó al despedirse de su amiga y ella le sacó la lengua. Vieron cómo se alejaba entre la gente.

—Hace mucho que no veía a alguien tan joven casada —comentó Sesshomaru. Rin rió.

—No están casados pero se comportan como si lo estuvieran —aclaró la pelinegra con una sonrisa. Sesshomaru sintió que el estómago se le encogía al ver esa sonrisa, no entendía qué estaba pasándole. Rin se sonrojó aún más al verse a solas con él.

—¿Gustas de una soda? —propuso él para ver si podía estar más tiempo cerca de ella. La chica sonrió ampliamente.

—Ven, sé cómo conseguir un par de sodas sin tener que hacer la larga cola para comprar en el quiosco del evento —dijo antes de tomarlo por la muñeca para su sorpresa y arrastrarlo por un pasillo lateral del auditorio.

A lo lejos Royakan miró extrañado la abrupta partida de ambos jóvenes. Años después se jactaría de haberlos presentado.

Sesshomaru se dejó llevar por Rin hasta llegar a una puerta detrás del edificio central de la facultad, que resultaba ser la puerta del personal de la cocina del comedor de los alumnos.

—¡Niña! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu presentación?—preguntó una mujer mayor, quien abrió la puerta cuando Rin la tocó.

—Ya terminé —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y qué tal te fue? —preguntó la señora. Rin titubeó y miró a Sesshomaru de reojo.

—Lo hizo muy bien —contestó el hombre.

—Me alegro mucho, sabía que iba a ser así —dijo la mujer mayor con orgullo, miró a ambos con picardía—. ¿Y qué los trae por aquí?

—Si nos puedes dar un par de sodas, después te las pago —pidió Rin juntando sus manos. La señora negó divertida.

—Estas van por mi cuenta, para felicitarte por tu proyecto —dijo ella antes de entrar y regresar con un par de botellas—. Que las disfruten.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó Rin antes de despedirse.

Ambos caminaron hasta una banca en el lateral del edificio y se sentaron para beber.

—No sabía que Taisho Energy tuviera un área de biología… —comentó la pelinegra.

—Eh… no, vi tu conferencia por interés personal —aclaró el albino—. Perdón si creíste que estoy aquí intentando hacerte una oferta de trabajo.

—¡No, no te preocupes! En realidad me alegra saber que mi trabajo fue lo suficientemente interesante como para que lo vean personas que no se especializan en bioquímica —dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Tú en sí eres interesante —reconoció sin un tono de voz que revelara qué quería decir. Rin se preguntó si eso fue un coqueteo.

—Gracias —musitó roja como un tomate—. Espero no estar distrayéndote de otras presentaciones.

—Descuida, la próxima será en cuarenta minutos —respondió mirando la hora en su celular—. ¿Cómo llegaste a interesarte por la flora a este nivel?

—Creo que es de siempre. Mi madre trabajaba en un vivero, me enseñó mucho sobre el tema cuando era niña, todo el mundo creía que terminaría vendiendo flores o algo parecido, pero mi cabezonería era un poco más fuerte que eso, además las clases de ciencias eran mis favoritas en la escuela —reconoció encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Tú siempre quisiste trabajar en el negocio familiar?

—No realmente, de adolescente tuve la típica rebeldía de no querer ser la sombra de mi padre, incluso hice mi práctica profesional en una aseguradora y trabajé allí casi un año, hasta que mi padre me amenazó con desheredarme —recordó él—. Después simplemente adapté el trabajo hacia un tema que me interesara más.

Continuaron hablando de sus trabajos. Cuando pasó media hora decidieron volver a entrar al recinto para ver la presentación que interesaba a Sesshomaru, Rin lo acompañó y no se separaron en todo el evento. Los compañeros del albino los miraban extrañados pero no dijeron nada en el momento, pero el lunes corrieron el rumor por la empresa sobre el interés del hijo del jefe por una joven estudiante.

Al finalizar ese día del evento, Sesshomaru invitó a Rin a un café para seguir conversando.

—¿Y tienes pareja? —cuestionó el hombre de pronto, una duda que lo estaba carcomiendo.

—No, llevo un tiempo sola, parece que eso de que a los hombres les da miedo las mujeres inteligentes es verdad ¿Y tú? —respondió riendo la joven.

—No, salí de una relación desastrosa hace poco, nada importante —restó importancia a lo dicho con un gesto de mano.

—Auch, pobrecito —bromeó Rin con un puchero, el peliblanco sonrió levemente.

—Nada de pobrecito, hay que celebrarlo —contradijo él.

—Entonces brindo por eso —exclamó antes de chocar suavemente su taza de mocaccino con la taza de café negro de su acompañante.

—Por cierto, yo no le temo a las mujeres inteligentes —puntualiza con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada penetrante. Rin dejó la taza y apoyó los codos en la mesa para sujetar su mentón con las manos.

—Es interesante saberlo —dijo coquetamente.

Siguieron conversando por dos horas aproximadamente, con veladas insinuaciones por parte de ambos, cuando ya comenzó a hacerse tarde, Sesshomaru se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, al principio Rin se negó avergonzada pero él insistió y terminó aceptando.

—Puedes estacionarte allí —indicó a un costado de un bloque de edificios de aspecto descuidado, muy juntos unos con otros, eran de un color rojo ladrillo que necesitaba una nueva pasada de pintura, estaban llenos de graffitis—. Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí llegó cualquier encanto que yo podría haber tenido para ti.

Sesshomaru la miró tan serio como podía serlo, la chica parecía fastidiada, como lo estaría cualquier persona que ha sido rechazada varias veces por su estrato social.

—No me juzgues adelantándote a lo que yo podría estar pensando, yo no te estoy juzgando por el lugar en el que vives —apuntó casi como si estuviera ofendido. Rin lo miró asombrada.

—Lo siento, es que creí… —se apresuró en decir.

—No es necesario que te disculpes —la interrumpió, se dio cuenta que su tono posiblemente fue demasiado duro—. Vamos, te dejaré en la puerta de tu casa.

Ambos bajaron del vehículo y entraron en uno de los edificios, subieron hasta el segundo piso y llegaron hasta la puerta de entrada del apartamento en que la muchacha vivía.

—Aquí es mi hogar —dijo ella aún un poco nerviosa—. Fue un gusto conocerte, la pasé muy bien.

—Igualmente —respondió él—. Sé que este fin de semana estarás ocupada por lo del evento, pero estaba pensando que si quieres ir a tomar algo el lunes, cuando todo ese ajetreo termine.

—Tengo clases hasta las cuatro… —contestó ella pensativa—. Si quieres podemos juntarnos a las seis en algún lugar.

—Perfecto, vengo por ti a las seis entonces —acordó él, la joven asintió con la cabeza. Intercambiaron números de teléfono para estar en contacto.

—Hasta el lunes —se despidió abriendo la puerta.

—Descansa —se despidió él.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que en un arranque de valentía Rin acortó la distancia y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de que ella pudiera separarse Sesshomaru la tomó por la nuca y profundizó la unión, se separaron lentamente, la pelinegra estaba roja como un tomate y el albino la miraba como si hubiera encontrado algo perdido.

—Nos vemos —dijo él antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Fin flash back.

Sesshomaru se quedó en el estacionamiento hasta que Yôro Zoku y sus acompañantes salieron del edificio.

Caminó de vuelta a su oficina para seguir trabajando, no era una persona emotiva pero las palabras del viejo Yôro habían tocado una fibra sensible en él. Al llegar se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a su padre sentado en su silla.

—Creía que me seguirías evitando—fue su saludo a su progenitor—, ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita?

—Vi que terminaste las negociaciones preliminares con el viejo Yôro —comentó el interpelado—, te felicito, el acuerdo es impecable.

Ojeaba los documentos sobre el escritorio. Su hijo no comentó nada, no entendía a qué venía ese comentario, no era común que su padre fuera a simplemente felicitarlo, menos si la relación estaba tirante. Se limitó a sentarse sin saber a qué atenerse.

—Sin embargo, como ya terminaste este acuerdo tan importante creo que debemos hablar sobre tu permanencia en la empresa —dijo con voz grave, cerró la carpeta y lo miró seriamente—, últimamente hemos tenido nuestros desacuerdos como padre e hijo y queramos o no, eso afecta nuestra relación de jefe y empleado.

—¿Me estás echando? —preguntó su vástago desconcertado y enojado—, te ayudé a levantar nuevamente esta empresa del agujero que había caído después de que mi madre se fue ¿Y me echas?

—No te estoy echando —rebatió Inu No rápidamente—. Sólo quiero que tomes distancia, tómalo como unas vacaciones indefinidas, un tiempo para que reflexiones sobre el rumbo que estás tomando, tus prioridades y sobretodo tus lealtades.

—Unas vacaciones no pagadas supongo —ironizó el menor, negó con la cabeza—, mis prioridades y mi lealtad están donde deben estar, si a ti no te agradan ya no es mi problema.

—No es sólo por la acusación contra Kagura, también es porque sé que has estado conversando a solas con Inuyasha sobre temas que él no debe involucrarse, recuerda que aún es menor de edad —aclaró el mayor—. Shichinintai ha hablado ayer con Izayoi y conmigo, ahora debemos acompañarlo a hacer declaraciones.

—Que te conste que tú sacaste a Kagura al tema y en cuanto a Inuyasha, él solo se involucró —contraatacó su primogénito—, de todos modos, él encontró la única pista fiable en todo el caso, era obvio que hablaría con él.

—No quiero saber que estés alineándolo, que le metas tus cosas en la cabeza —advirtió autoritario—. Aún no es lo suficientemente maduro para ver tu paranoia. Lo último que necesitamos es que ahora él se vuelva contra su madre por culpa de las cosas que tú le metas.

—El chico vive de bar en bar, metiéndose con una mujer casada, tienes suerte de que no sea un drogadicto inútil ¿Y ahora recuerdas que es menor? —cuestionó ofuscado—. No te preocupes, no voy a ser yo el que le abra los ojos, se dará cuenta solo.

—¿Tú me vas a decir cómo criar un adolescente? Nunca has tenido ni siquiera un perro, no me vengas con lecciones de cosas que ni entiendes —respondió el albino mayor—. Estoy cansado de que trates a esta familia como equipos rivales y si metes a Inuyasha en esa dinámica terminarás de fracturarnos.

—Nunca fue mi intención tratarlos como rivales, pero al ver la poca empatía no me dejaron otra opción que poner un escudo —sinceró tratando de serenarse, se levantó y fue hasta la ventana en busca de algo de aire—. Dices que debo pensar en mis prioridades y mi lealtad, eso lo he tenido claro hace tiempo, Rin es ambas cosas y no puedo entender cómo no te pueda entrar en la cabeza.

—Créeme te entiendo perfectamente, ni quiero ni imaginarme cómo estaría yo si a Izayoi le ocurriera algo parecido —dijo también levantándose y yendo hacia su hijo—, pero tú has puesto una barrera desde antes del accidente ¿Cómo quieres que actuemos si no consultas nada con nadie? Somos una familia y como familia debemos tomar las decisiones. Debiste hablar con nosotros antes de acusar así a Kagura y también cuando Inuyasha dio con esas pruebas.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que no me creyeras y buscarás la forma de encubrir la estupidez de Kagura? ¿Para que a Inuyasha le prohibieras involucrarse? —cuestionó mirándolo inquisitivamente.

—Para dar con mejores soluciones, Sesshomaru —contestó conciliador y con cautela—, comprendo que sientas cierta… culpa y por eso arremetas contra todos y en especial contra Kagura, sobretodo sobre su embarazo, sé que Rin te ama, pero debes ser consciente de que por mucho que trates de compensar ahora, lo más probable es que no te perdone.

Su hijo mayor sonrió con sarcasmo, no podía creer su descaro, supuso que era un nuevo intento infantil de encubrir a su amante.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que ese crío no es mío ¿Acaso guardó mi semen por siete u ocho años? No podría de otro modo— ironizó burlonamente.

—Eres imposible, tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti, eres igual de terco que ella, siempre queriendo tener la última palabra —dijo con cansancio—, piensa en lo que te he dicho, tómate tu tiempo, no te quiero en esta oficina después de la hora de almuerzo.

Sin decir nada más salió de la oficina. Sesshomaru lo miro hasta que se perdió caminando por el pasillo. Suspiró estresado, todo buen ánimo que adquirió con el viejo Yôro se fue al caño, tomó las carpetas sobre su escritorio y las organizó en el archivador situado en una esquina, luego tomó su computadora y respaldó lo que había allí para dejar todo limpio a su reemplazo, habló con su secretaria para que tuviera todo listo para la llegada del nuevo. Tomó sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

A la salida de la escuela, Kagome caminaba junto con sus amigas conversando sobre trivialidades.

—¿Ese es un universitario? Está muy guapo ¿Creen que sea novio de alguna compañera? —preguntó Eri, una chica de cabello corto, mirando hacia la salida del recinto donde un joven peliblanco estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares de la entrada observando a su alrededor como si buscara algo. Kagome palideció ¿Inuyasha? ¿Estaba allí por ella o era una coincidencia? Debía ser una coincidencia, nunca le dijo a qué escuela iba.

—¡Ay, está viniendo para acá! —exclamó Ayumi sacándole de sus pensamientos, una chica de cabello castaño y rizado. Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, Inuyasha la miraba directamente, no había duda, estaba allí por ella.

—Hola —saludó el joven albino al llegar a su altura—, ¿Podemos hablar?

Kagome miró de reojo como sus compañeras se alejaban de a poco con expresión de "tienes mucho que explicar" ella suspiró, ya sabía que tendría que pasar por todo un interrogatorio por parte de sus amigas.

—¿Cómo supiste donde estudio? —cuestionó la escolar desconfiada.

—Por tu uniforme, lo busqué por internet —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Estás ocupada?

—No, eh… digo, no tengo nada urgente, si quieres hablar está bien—no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse tonta.

—Bien, vamos, te invito a comer —dijo antes de tomar la mochila de la chica sorprendiéndola y dirigirse a la salida. La muchacha sentía todas las miradas sobre ella, estaba segura que sería la nueva protagonista del chisme del momento de la escuela. Observó a Inuyasha que caminaba a su lado con tranquilidad como si no notara que era el centro de atención en ese momento, supuso que era normal para él, definitivamente era un chico llamativo, no sólo por ser albino en un país de personas mayormente pelinegras, también se notaba que era de un estrato social alto y principalmente por la fuerza que proyectaba, su mirada era la de un chico rebelde seguro de sí mismo, combinado con su particular atractivo físico. Kagome se reprendió por el hilo de sus pensamientos, debía recordar que él fue el amante de su ex jefa.

Caminaron en silencio por cerca de quince minutos hasta llegar a una fuente de soda que era popular entre los estudiantes de la escuela, en el mesón pidieron un par de hamburguesas con refrescos y sentaron en la única mesa desocupada al medio del recinto.

—Bien, te escucho —dijo Kagome después de dar el primer sorbo a su refresco. Inuyasha le dio una mascada a su hamburguesa antes de hablar.

—Ayer fueron los oficiales que llevan el caso a mi casa, hablaron con mis padres —comenzó el albino limpiándose la boca con una servilleta— desde entonces ellos han estado medio paranoicos y necesito hacer algo sin que ellos se enteren, por eso te pido tu ayuda.

Se detuvo un momento organizando sus pensamientos, la joven lo miraba expectante.

—También hablaron con mi madre, pero ¿qué necesitas? —lo animó a hablar sin entender que recurriera a ella.

—Necesito buscar algo en el departamento de Kikyo, tu huella debe estar registrada en la puerta de acceso, así que te necesito para entrar —aclaró Inuyasha—, te juro que será algo rápido, en menos de cinco minutos estaremos fuera del lugar.

—¿Qué? Pero la policía tiene vigilado el lugar, es imposible y muy posiblemente ellos ya lo han revisado de arriba a abajo —contrarrestó Kagome alarmada.

—La vigilancia es fácil de evadir, no tienen el suficientemente personal para estar las veinticuatro horas vigilando, es cosa de fijarse en los tiempos de rotación—explicó con simpleza quitándole peso—, y no han podido revisar el departamento ellos mismos. El clan Hitomi es increíblemente poderoso y aunque a Kagewaki lo estén tratando como a un miembro menor eso no quiere decir que no lo protejan, aunque sea solo para no manchar la reputación del clan, han bloqueado toda posibilidad de investigación por parte de la policía, les llevará tiempo poder conseguir una orden de allanamiento.

La estudiante se quedó un momento pensativa.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres encontrar? —preguntó al fin, se cuestionó internamente si el chico aún quería creer en la inocencia de Kikyo.

—Una pista irrefutable —contestó el peliblanco.

— ¿Cómo? —inquirió la joven.

* * *

Sesshomaru salió de su hogar una vez que tenía todo organizado. Había visto sus cuentas para saber en qué condiciones estaban sus ahorros. Había hablado con su madre sobre la conversación con Inu No, ella le había aconsejado que se tomara un tiempo para serenarse, además para estar con Rin ya que pronto se cumpliría el plazo para que ella despierte e iba a necesitarlo mucho y cuando pasara ese tiempo buscar otro trabajo. También habló con Abi Tori, consultando sobre todo el aspecto legal del "despido no despido" y los pormenores del caso.

Media hora después llegó al hospital, se extrañó de no encontrar a la enfermera en jefe o el doctor encargado, los cuales siempre le daban los detalles de la evolución de Rin, vio a un enfermero en la recepción que lo miró con recelo, lo que lo desconcertó. Al subir hasta el piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Rin se encontró con un panorama de lo más extraño; el doctor Ikari junto a la enfermera se encontraban con el policía que custodiaba la habitación de Rin y el oficial Shichinintai, parecían conversar seriamente y con reserva.

Al acercarse Bankotsu se adelantó a los otros tres para encararlo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó alarmado temiendo que algo le haya pasado a su esposa, un vacío se instaló en su estómago, tuvo miedo por Rin. El trigueño hizo una mueca incómoda, era la parte que no le gustaba de su trabajo.

—Señor Taisho —comenzó abriendo unas esposas—, queda usted arrestado como principal sospechoso intelectual del caso de intento de homicidio frustrado contra la señora Rin Taisho.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó sorprendido.

* * *

¡CHA CHA CHAAAAAAN! XD hola, sí, leíste bien, por favor no me mates.

¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí. Perdón por no publicar antes, pero se me había muerto el celular D: y sí, escribo en el celular. En compensación este capítulo ha sido más largo, por lo general trato de no sobrepasar las 4000 palabras, este capítulo tiene más de 6000.

Un gran abrazo a Sakurita-Rock, Guest (me alegra que te guste, espero que la intriga sea aún más grande ahora xD), Sheren Bhm por todo su apoyo, un amor de personas.

Un abrazo y un beso grande, hasta el próximo viernes.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Los derechos de autor del manga "Inuyasha" y cualquier producto derivado del mismo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esto es un fanfic realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro, publicado en la página web "fanfiction . net" con un fin meramente de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Contra el mundo.**

 **Capítulo 8: Despertar**

Rin giró la llave no muy segura de hacerlo, no estaba preparada para enfrentar a Sesshomaru nuevamente, cruzó los dedos esperando que él no estuviera en el departamento. Abrió lentamente la puerta y vio lo que más temía; el albino sentado en el sillón esperando por ella. Dio un paso hacia el interior y cuando él abrió la boca para hablar ella levantó la mano derecha para detenerlo.

—No es necesario, solo sacaré algunas de mis cosas y me voy —se apresuró a decir. El hombre no contestó, se limitó a seguir bebiendo de su vaso. En ese momento la mujer pudo notar la botella de whisky frente a él, por el contenido de la misma podía calcular que iba por su tercer vaso. Miró directamente a su cara y supo de inmediato lo que le ocurría—, deja de preocuparte por mí, le pediré al abuelo Jaken que me reciba hasta encontrar un lugar para mí, siempre me recibe.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo el peliblanco al fin desviando la mirada al sentirse descubierto. Rin siempre lo podía interpretar con una mirada, Irasue y Jaken solían decir que entre ellos dos tenían una especie de telepatía y por eso Rin muchas veces hacía de intérprete de las emociones de él.

—Sí, hace como cinco horas atrás dijiste lo mismo —dijo ella con amargura.

Caminó hasta la habitación que ambos compartían hasta la noche anterior, aunque cada uno en una esquina últimamente, llevaban semanas tensos, paranoicos el uno con el otro, con silencios incómodos de por medio. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, no quería irse, amaba a Sesshomaru, los años que llevaban juntos había sido feliz, se sentía completa a su lado y por lo mismo también sentía miedo, miedo a ser la única en la relación que se sintiera así y que él buscara esas emociones en otra parte. Conteniéndose para no llorar sacó una pequeña maleta del armario, sacó parte de su ropa y comenzó a ordenarla dentro de la valija cuando sintió la presencia de él en su espalda.

—Te dije que dejes de preocuparte por mí —comentó sin dejar de guardar cosas.

—Y tú deja de leerme la mente —apuntó él situándose justo detrás y tomándola por los hombros.

—Pues, últimamente no sé lo que piensas —expresó la mujer desalentada.

—Y yo no me he preocupado como debería —acotó él albino.

—Supongo que es lo que nos toca por no hablar a tiempo —concluyó ella.

—¿Por qué no me contaste del trabajo en Austria? —preguntó el hombre con voz grave.

—Por que lo rechace en el momento en que me lo ofrecieron —respondió la pelinegra volteándose para hablar de frente y obligándolo a soltarla. Apretó un suéter entre sus manos—, aceptarlo hubiera sido como aceptar un trabajo en Monsanto, ni lo consideré y lo olvidé.

—No es lo que el niñato decía —recordó frunciendo el ceño—, y te escuché claramente como le decías que era una buena idea.

—Para él —completó la mujer—, Kohaku me estuvo insistiendo una vez más y le dije que si a él le parecía interesante el proyecto era buena idea que lo tomara.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un minuto, otro momento incómodo.

—Supongo que a Sarah no le cayó bien el modo en que le hablaste, espero que no sea tan pesado el ambiente en la oficina mañana —comentó recordando la discusión a cuatro bandas. Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

—Como si me importara —respondió con cierto fastidio.

—Sé que la aprecias, sí debería importarte —comentó bajando la mirada.

—Te gritó idioteces imperdonables ¿Y te preocupas por ella? —inquirió tomándola por el mentón para que lo mirara.

—Tienes pocos amigos, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de que pierdas una por mi paranoia —dijo tratando de mirar hacia otra parte, pero la mano del hombre se lo impedía.

—Yo estuve actuando de la misma manera por culpa de ese supuesto trabajo en otro país y en cuanto a Sarah, no me hubiera importado ni aunque fuera mi única amiga, nadie tiene el derecho de tratarte así —explicó soltándola, a Rin le quedó el cosquilleo en el mentón—. Rin, somos mejor que esto, no dejemos que un solo problema quiebre la relación que tenemos. Como dijiste, esto nos pasó sólo por no hablar a tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que significo para ti, Sesshomaru? —cuestionó temerosa. El peliblanco secó el par de lágrimas que ella no había notado que soltó.

—Te amo, Rin —contestó apoyando su frente en la de ella. Era la primera vez que lo decía, aunque estaba seguro de sentirlo desde hace mucho tiempo. La mujer lo abrazó por el cuello apretándole contra ella, él la abrazó por la cintura.

—Yo también te amo —dijo ella emocionada.

Se besaron con renovada pasión, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, el albino la levantó por la cintura para recordarle sobre la cama sin importarle la ropa sobre ella, la maleta cayó al suelo con un golpe seco que no les importó y allí mismo hicieron el amor.

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru despertó temprano, se removió un poco ya que tenía el brazo izquierdo dormido, al tratar de moverlo se dio cuenta que un peso se lo impedía, allí reconoció el calor corporal de su novia, abrió los ojos perezosamente y vio a la mujer durmiendo sobre su brazo, se acurrucó contra ella disfrutando de su calidez. Y en ese momento de paz lo decidió, le pediría matrimonio.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos saliendo del recuerdo, antes del ataque ese había sido el mayor problema que habían tenido ¿Su relación había sido demasiado fácil y por eso ocurría todo esto? No creía en el karma ni en la conspiración del universo ni en ninguna de esas chorradas típicas de charlatanes que se aprovechan de la inestabilidad emocional de las personas. Era un hombre práctico, intentaba tener una vida tranquila, procuraba tener una relación estable con la mujer que amaba y respondía en su trabajo lo mejor posible, no quería recurrir al "¿por qué a mí?" por que sabía que habían motivos fuera de su comportamiento del día a día, unos que él no conocía y los averiguaría a como dé lugar, aunque eso signifique sacar la peor faceta de sí mismo.

* * *

Irasue estaba cansada, casi no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, ni la noche anterior. Se había mantenido junto a Rin el máximo tiempo posible, temía que si se iba, Inu No intentara monopolizar la información sobre su estado ya que él quedó como tutor principal de la situación de Rin ante la falta de Sesshomaru. El día de ayer, el oficial Shichinintai la interrogó y al no poder relacionarla con la acusación contra su hijo le permitió seguir cuidando de Rin con la condición de no intentar ponerse en contacto con su vástago, al no poder hablar directamente con Sesshomaru, habló con Abi por horas sobre el arresto del hombre, la abogada acordó con ella para mantenerse al día y que le avisaría cualquier eventualidad.

Sus pensamientos estaban con su hijo cuando vio algo que llamó su atención, los párpados de su nuera se estaban moviendo, pudo darse cuenta de un pequeño tic en su mano derecha, rápidamente apretó el botón para llamar a enfermería. En menos de cinco minutos un equipo estaba alrededor de la joven. Irasue salió fuera de la habitación esperando noticias, prácticamente la habían echado de la habitación, podía ver como un par de enfermeras entraban y salían llevando cosas en sus manos. El doctor Ikari había entrado hace un momento.

* * *

Rin sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, no podía pensar con claridad, no entendía nada, abrió sus ojos para cerrarlos de inmediato, la luz le molestaba, intentaba moverse y no podía "Señora Taisho" escuchó que la llamaban a lo lejos, poco a poco comenzó a sentir sus brazos, movía los dedos lentamente, después levantó su mano derecha temblorosa tratando de llevarla a su cara para tapar la molesta luz "Señora Taisho ¿Me escucha?" Sintió la voz más cerca, movió la cabeza intentando seguir la voz pero de inmediato sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello, clavícula y hombro, se quejó y no pudo reconocer su propia voz, intentó sentarse y le fue imposible "No te esfuerces" escuchó ahora a su lado, parpadeó unas cuatro o cinco veces antes de abrir definitivamente los ojos.

—¿Qué...? —intentó preguntar, pero el tubo en su garganta lo impidió.

—No hable, de inmediato quitaremos el tubo, tenga paciencia —dijo una enfermera antes de proceder.

El médico y un par de enfermeras hicieron todo el procedimiento, tosió por la irritación en su garganta, lo que ocasionó que el dolor de su clavícula se intensificara lo que provocó que levantara el torso.

—¡Señora Taisho, por favor! Necesitamos que coopere con nosotros —exclamó el doctor—, necesitamos hacerle unas cuantas pruebas.

* * *

Irasue estaba muy nerviosa, no se podía estar quieta, llevaba casi una hora esperando noticias de Rin, hace media hora sin saber a quién recurrir llamó a Jaken, él esperaba sentado mirando por el ventanal del hospital.

—Señora Irasue si se calma… —intentó decir el policía pero fue interrumpido.

—No me hables, la única razón por la que te llamé fue porque sé que Rin te aprecia mucho —exclamó la mujer—, pero sé que también te criticará cuando sepa lo que hiciste a Sesshomaru.

—Solo hago mi trabajo —se defendió sabiendo que discutir contra una madre tigre era suicida.

—No me provoques, pequeño hombrecito —retó altivamente.

—Mi nombre es Jaken… — suspiró el hombre, aunque sabía que era inútil, al fin y al cabo no lo escuchaba nunca.

Cinco minutos después el doctor salió de la habitación, ambos se apresuraron hacia él.

—La paciente se encuentra estable, despertó antes de lo previsto pero no significó ningún inconveniente —comunicó Suikotsu con una sonrisa—, dentro de la escala Glasgow tiene trece puntos, su traumatismo craneoencefálico es moderado, lo que es bueno, tiene excelentes posibilidades de una recuperación completa, aún hay que hacerle varios exámenes más, pero hay un buen pronóstico.

Jaken e Irasue sonrieron aliviados.

—¿Podemos verla? —preguntó la albina.

—Sí, pero les advierto: no está en todas sus facultades, está un tanto desorientada, no piensa con claridad y puede reaccionar de forma no habitual, es normal, así que no la presionen y traten de no alterarla —explicó preocupado.

—Lo entendemos —dijo el hombre con vehemencia.

El médico sonrió y les dejó el paso libre. Una vez dentro vieron a la joven mirándose las piernas absorta mientras una enfermera parecía explicarle algo, al verlos acercarse, la profesional de la salud hizo una reverencia y se fue dejándolos solos.

—Oh, pequeña —exclamó la mujer mayor antes de abrazarla, la joven sonrió dulcemente ante la muestra de cariño.

—Mamá Irasue… —nombró con voz áspera, la albina la apretó dentro de su abrazo.

Cuando Irasue se separó, Jaken aprovechó para acercarse a la paciente, tomó su mano y la besó.

—Me alegra ver tus hermosos ojos, mocosa —expresó el hombre con cariño.

—Abuelo Jaken… —nombró Rin con una sonrisa. Los tres quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Rin comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

Irasue y Jaken se miraron entre sí, él con angustia y ella con enojo. El policía carraspeó nervioso.

—Verás, él no puede venir… —comenzó a explicar.

—Eso es mentira, yo lo podía escuchar, él estaba aquí —lo interrumpió la pelinegra. Su voz no era más que un susurro ronco, pero los otros dos pudieron notar la creciente desesperación en ella.

—Él estuvo contigo todo el tiempo que estuviste dormida, es verdad —Concordó la mujer mayor conciliadora—, pero han ocurrido… cosas.

—¡No! ¡Tráelo! ¡Quiero a Sesshomaru aquí! —exclamó alterada la joven. Irasue volvió a abrazarla intentando calmarla.

—Créeme, quisiera poder hacer algo, pero no puedo y Sesshomaru también, él más que nadie desearía estar aquí, abrazándote —consoló la mujer acariciando el cabello oscuro de su nuera con cariño maternal. La pelinegra comenzó a gimotear.

—Mentira, no quieren traerlo, por favor quiero verlo —lloraba como una niña pequeña.

Jaken había quedado paralizado al ver a la chica llorar de esa manera, solo una vez la vio en el mismo estado y fue el día en que asesinaron a su familia.

—Yo… iré por el médico, él debe saber qué se puede hacer —sugirió después de un rato.

—Sí, hasta ahora es la mejor idea que has tenido en varios días, pequeño hombrecito —respondió Irasue con aire acusatorio.

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome miraban el edificio de departamentos desde la vereda del frente, habían observado el ir y venir de la policía dentro de esos días y habían trazado un plan de acción para entrar y salir cuando los policías no estén cerca. Al ver la patrulla doblar contaron un minuto con el cronómetro del teléfono móvil de la pelinegra, rodearon el edificio para buscar la entrada de personal, Kagome sabía que tenía una maña así que lograron abrirla sin problemas con una tarjeta, una vez adentro se dirigieron a las escaleras de emergencia y subieron los veinticuatro pisos a pie, ambos quedaron con las piernas agarrotadas pero siguieron adelante, miraron fijamente la puerta rogando que la huella de la estudiante aún sirviera.

—Bien, haz tu magia —bromeó Inuyasha.

Kagome suspiró, tecleó el número de acceso y después puso su dedo índice derecho en el pequeño panel de la chapa, esperaron un par de segundos que les pareció eternos hasta que escucharon el pitido de aceptación, ambos suspiraron aliviados al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes mucha suerte, Taisho —comentó la joven con gracia mientras abría la puerta.

La chica lo guio hasta el despacho de Kagewaki, allí sacaron la caja de boletas que Kagome había estado organizando.

—Aun no entiendo qué es lo que buscas —comentó la pelinegra.

—Muy poca gente usa cámaras analógicas hoy en día, por lo mismo hay pocos lugares donde vendan ése tipo de insumos o que revelen rollos fotográficos, la máquina y esas cosas pudo perfectamente pedirlas por internet, pero revelar las fotos… —explicó Inuyasha mientras revisaba las boletas.

—Tuvo que ir obligatoriamente a un lugar —Completó la escolar también metiendo las manos dentro de la caja.

—Exacto, a no ser que tenga un laboratorio clandestino o algo parecido —dijo él con una mueca irónica.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras seguían revisando, llevaban cerca de media hora cuando Inuyasha encontró algo.

—-Bueno, creo que no encontraremos el laboratorio pero sí algo más interesante —dijo levantando un papel.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Kagome acercándose. El joven le entregó lo que tenía en la mano. Kagome lo miró extrañada, para ella no tenía sentido.

—Una finca en Osaka —dijo él—. Kagewaki está recibiendo mucho menos dinero que antes y aun así hace menos de dos meses compró una finca a nombre del abuelo de Kikyo, tenía previsto escapar desde antes, nosotros sólo apresuramos el proceso.

—O estaba intentando adquirir dinero desde otra fuente, un emprendimiento personal o un regalo del abuelo de la señora Hitomi para ella —rebatió ella.

—También son posibilidades, pero hay una gran probabilidad que se encuentren en ese lugar al no ser parte de los inmuebles del clan Hitomi —siguió con su teoría—. De todos modos no nos queda más tiempo para seguir buscando ¿No? ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

—Ocho minutos —responde Kagome mirando su celular—, es mejor que nos vayamos.

—Sí… —dijo el albino. Ambos guardaron todo no sin antes anotar la dirección de la finca y se fueron.

Ya fuera del edificio, caminaron a la par hasta una estación de metro, allí tomaron el tren que los llevaba cerca del hogar de la joven. Se situaron en el espacio que queda entre ellos vagones.

—Bueno, eso fue emocionante y decepcionante a la vez, no sé cómo haríamos para ir hasta Osaka sin que nuestros padres sospechen —dijo la adolescente tratando de salir del incómodo silencio—, un sentimiento un tanto extraño.

—Ya lo creo —contestó el universitario.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te ofendas? —preguntó dudosa. Inuyasha la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Dispara —contestó apoyando el hombro en la pared.

—¿Te sientes culpable y por eso haces esto? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos tratando de demostrar seguridad. Inuyasha se quedó un momento callado sorprendido—, no es necesario que me contestes si no quieres.

—No, digo, sí, en parte me siento responsable por que fue mi culpa que esos negativos no estuvieran completos ahora y además de poner en sobre aviso a los Hitomi —se apresuró a contestar el chico apenado—, si ese día te hubiera escuchado la policía tendría un material más sólido para trabajar, además…

—¿Además? —lo instó a continuar al ver que titubeaba.

—Hace dos días arrestaron a mi hermano, supuestamente aparecieron pruebas que lo incriminan —reveló totalmente serio. Kagome se tapó la boca sorprendida—, pero yo sé que no fue él, si vieras cómo la cuida lo comprenderías.

—Tú dijiste que era un idiota al que siempre quieres golpear —puntualiza la joven sin un matiz de acusación.

—Es verdad, es tan petulante y engreído que dan ganas de quitarle la cara de sabiondo de un solo golpe —reconoció el adolescente encogiéndose de hombros—, pero en este último tiempo he visto más allá de las cosas que daba por sentado en él.

—No sé si te entiendo —dijo ella no muy segura.

—Yo… reconozco que en realidad no lo conozco, digo, somos medio hermanos con dieciséis años de diferencia, además él siempre se ha llevado mal con mi madre, por lo que no va muy seguido de visita a mi casa, creo que el periodo que más lo vi fue el tiempo que salió con una prima mía y nunca hemos intentado acercarnos como hermanos, así que mi opinión de él no iba más allá de lo que me contaban mis padres y muy pocas veces eran cosas buenas —sinceró el albino—, pero últimamente todo lo que pensaba de él me lo he estado cuestionando, sobretodo con respecto a Rin, lo he visto preocupado y realmente sufriendo por ella, así que no puedo creer que él sea el culpable y quiero ayudar a esclarecer sea lo sea que está sucediendo.

—Tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad de conocerlo como hermano, me da la impresión que es algo que necesitas —sugirió la joven empática. Pasó una mano por el brazo del chico en un intento de transmitirle paz—. No te avergüences de tus sentimientos hacia tu hermano, es natural que aunque no tengan una relación cercana es una presencia constante en tu vida.

—Tal vez… —masculló el joven avergonzado. Sonrió levemente—. Y tú deberías estudiar psicología.

Kagome le sacó la lengua divertida. Poco después llegaron al templo en el que vivía la muchacha, frente a las escaleras de entrada se despidieron.

—Bueno, creo que fue divertido igual, tenemos dotes de ladrones que no conocíamos —rió Kagome e Inuyasha sonrió divertido.

—Solo que no se nos haga costumbre —bromeó el chico—. Ehm… oye… no sé si te parece… te invito a tomar algo a un bar este sábado si quieres.

Kagome se sonrojó ante la repentina invitación.

—No creo que nos dejen entrar en un bar —dijo apenada.

—Un tío mío tiene algunos, puedo entrar cuando quiero y llevar a quién quiera también —se apresuró a contestar.

—Gracias, pero no creo que mi madre me permita ir a un lugar así antes de los veinte —respondió avergonzada sintiéndose como una mojigata que depende totalmente de su madre. Inuyasha se sintió tonto, no sopesó que probablemente la chica no contara con la misma libertad que él para salir, así que por primera vez se planteó que hacer las cosas más "acorde a su edad" era mejor esta vez.

—Entonces te invito al cine, de allí podríamos ir por unas hamburguesas ¿Qué te parece? —sugirió entusiasmándose con su propia idea. Kagome sonrió ampliamente al ver que el chico no se alejaba a pesar de haber rechazado su primera invitación.

—¡Sí! Me parece estupendo —exclamó contenta.

—Entonces hasta el sábado —se despidió.

—¡Hasta el sábado! —contestó antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Inuyasha esperó a perderla de vista para irse. Se sentía algo extraño, pero a la vez entusiasmado, la invitación le nació al ver que ya no tendría excusas para verla otra vez y hablar con ella se había sentido bien.

* * *

Jaken caminó hasta la zona de las celdas, no estaba seguro de hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero se sentía en deuda con Rin, sobre todo por el estado en la que la había visto.

—Sesshomaru —llamó al llegar al frente de su celda, este lo miró interrogante—. Rin despertó.

El albino se levantó sorprendido acercándose al oficial.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Hay un pronóstico? ¿Necesita algo? ¿Ha dicho algo? —se apresuró a preguntar ansioso agarrándose fuertemente de los barrotes. Jaken retrocedió un paso, por un segundo creyó que intentaría agredirlo.

—Está bien, un tanto sensible pero bien, pronto comenzará con su rehabilitación —respondió el policía recobrando la compostura—. Es lo único que te puedo decir.

—Un "está bien" no me sirve, dime si necesita algo, cuál fue su pronóstico completo, de qué consistirá su rehabilitación ¿Cómo está emocionalmente? —cuestionó con convicción. El mayor lo miró tratando de encontrar algún atisbo de falsedad, de que esa preocupación pudiera ser una actualización y para su pesar no encontró nada.

—No te puedo decir más, entiéndeme, ya estoy incumplimiento el reglamento al decirte esto —contradijo Jaken negando con la cabeza—, tendrás que conformarte con eso.

—Jaken no me dejas más opción que recordarte todos los favores que me debes… —comenzó a decir.

—¡Oh, no! No me vas a chantajear —exclamó interrumpiéndolo—, esto va más allá de lo que yo te pueda deber.

—Jaken… —comenzó a decir el empresario, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Jefe Kobayashi! —lo llamó una novata desde la entrada, llegó rápidamente a él e hizo el saludo correspondiente—, jefe lo llaman urgentemente, es de la patrulla cincuenta y seis que se envió a una urgencia hace media hora.

—Bien, voy enseguida —respondió el oficial, después miró al encarcelado—, después seguimos hablando.

Siguió a la chica fuera de las celdas, caminó apresuradamente hasta llegar a su oficina y levantó la bocina del teléfono.

—Aquí el oficial en jefe Jaken Kobayashi, dime qué sucede —saludó, escuchó sin interrupciones por cerca de dos minutos, cada vez más pálido—. Comprendo ¿Ya ha sido anunciado públicamente? —hizo otra pausa para seguir escuchando—. Ya veo ¿la joven Ayame Zoku se encuentra en condiciones para hacerlo? —escuchó la respuesta de su interlocutor—. Sí, enviaré un equipo de refuerzo inmediatamente —nuevamente escuchó—. No, yo me encargaré de hablar con fiscalía —otra vez escuchó—, Sí, buen trabajo, hasta pronto.

Y colgó. Parecía en shock, no entendía nada, miró a la joven que aún lo acompañaba.

—Envía a la patrulla veinticuatro como refuerzo inmediatamente —ordenó aun tratando de asimilar la noticia.

—¿Al oficial Shichinintai? —preguntó la muchacha extrañada.

—Sí, ahora —exclamó con firmeza. La joven corrió fuera de la oficina para cumplir el mandado.

* * *

Unas horas después...

¡Noticia de última hora! Hace unos minutos se ha confirmado el fallecimiento del empresario y activista medioambiental Yôro Zoku, su nieta y heredera la señorita Ayame Zoku ha sido quien ha dado la noticia a través de un comunicado oficial. Aprovechamos de darle nuestras condolencias de parte de todo el equipo del departamento de prensa de este canal.

Sobre las circunstancias del fallecimiento sólo se sabe que fue en un accidente automovilístico en circunstancias anormales, se investigará la posibilidad de que sea premeditado. El empresario lo acompañaba su chofer, identificado como Fudo Hashimoto, quien se encuentra en cuidados intensivos acompañado por su familia...

* * *

Sí, el viejito simpático… :c

Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien.

Sí ¡Al fin despertó! ¡YEY! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y por favor házmelo saber con un comentario, eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo.

Un gran abrazo de oso polar de agradecimiento a xts'unu'um, Milagros Ala, Carmenjp, catcrime, Sakurita-Rock, Vic del Eien, Tara Castillo por sus hermosos comentaros y a Maribel Goncalves por sus favoritos y seguimientos. Un abrazo a todas

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡See ya!


	10. Capítulo IX

Los derechos de autor del manga "Inuyasha" y cualquier producto derivado del mismo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esto es un fanfic realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro, publicado en la página web "fanfiction . net" con un fin meramente de entretenimiento.

Advertencia: Lenguaje soez.

* * *

 **Contra el mundo.**

 **Capítulo 9: Interrogatorios.**

Dentro de la comisaría era un caos, Sesshomaru podía escucharlo desde su celda pero no podía entender qué sucedía, el día anterior habían llamado a Jaken por una emergencia y no regresó más, por cómo escuchaba algo muy grave debió ocurrir. De pronto, la puerta hacia la instancia de las celdas se abrió y apareció Jakotsu acompañada por otro oficial más joven.

—Buenos días señor Taisho —saludó el policía, el empresario se limitó a fruncir el ceño, tenía un mal presentimiento— Lo llevaremos a una sala de interrogación, coopere con nosotros.

Después de eso el otro oficial abrió la celda y puso unas esposas a Sesshomaru en las muñecas, lo trasladaron a una habitación adyacente. Allí hicieron que se sentara a esperar, diez minutos después ingresó Abi, quien se sentó a su lado después de saludarle y los otros dos oficiales se sentaron frente a ellos.

—Comenzaremos con la segunda ronda de declaraciones del señor Sesshomaru Taisho señalado como presunto responsable intelectual del intento de homicidio frustrado hacia la señora Rin Taisho ocurrido el día quince de enero del presente año, además adjuntamos presunta vinculación aún no comprobada con el homicidio calificado del señor Yôro Zoku ocurrido… —comenzó Jakotsu pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Sesshomaru sorprendido. Abi suspiró.

—Les dije que me dejaran hablar primero con él —regañó la abogada cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó contrariado y alterado, aun no asimilando la noticia.

—Ayer, a eso de las siete de la tarde —respondió la mujer—. Un incidente muy parecido al de tu mujer. Un vehículo empujó el suyo a una fosa mientras se dirigía a su hogar. Shichinintai se está haciendo cargo del caso ante el posible vínculo.

—Kouga y Ayame… —temió.

—No iban con él —se apresuró a contestar la mujer—. Sólo iba con un chofer, que está en cuidados intensivos.

—Ya veo —susurró ensimismado, aún no lo podía creer. Se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento acallando su mente, Yôro no solo era uno de sus mejores clientes, también era un mentor, lo consideraba uno de los pocos empresarios sinceros que quedaban y por lo mismo sentía cierto orgullo de contar con su apoyo. Sentía su muerte profundamente.

—En fin, discúlpanos por no dosificar la inesperada noticia —dijo Jakotsu tratando de pasar el mal rato. Se sorprendió de la reacción de Taisho, si él tenía que ver debería de haberlo previsto—. Comencemos con el interrogatorio.

—¿Cuál era su ubicación en la hora del incidente ocurrido el día quince de enero? —preguntó el otro oficial.

—Esto ya lo respondí, me encontraba en una reunión… con Yôro Zoku —respondió.

—¿En qué lugar se encontraba las horas previas al incidente? —quiso saber detalles el policía más joven.

—En mi casa, junto a Rin, salí a las siete y cuarto de mi casa y llegué a mi trabajo a eso de las ocho de la mañana —sacó la cuenta.

—¿Usted conoce al señor Goshinki Sawa? —preguntó Jakotsu mostrando una fotografía del testigo.

—No, no lo conozco —contestó extrañado, nunca había visto a ese sujeto.

—¿Usted conoce la agencia de seguridad Yonde? —preguntó el otro oficial refiriéndose a la agencia donde trabajaba Goshinki.

—No, no la conozco —respondió aún más perdido.

—¿Conoce este vehículo identificado como un SUV marca Toyota modelo Land Crucier, color blanco, matrícula TKA 3 KI 37-72 del año dos mil catorce con la característica de ser blindado? —cuestionó el policía mostrando una fotografía del vehículo. Sesshomaru lo miro con detenimiento.

—Es el que chocó a Rin ¿Verdad? Un Jeep blanco blindado —apuntó entrecerrando los ojos. Sus únicos referentes eran la descripción de los testigos y el vídeo de la cámara de seguridad de la calle.

—Así es, el señor Goshinki Sawa señaló que usted amenazó con dañar a su familia si no entregaba el vehículo señalado dos días antes del incidente a las tres de la mañana—aclaró Jakotsu— ¿Cómo se declara usted antes esta acusación de coacción y chantaje?

—Inocente, no conozco a este sujeto —declaró Sesshomaru.

—¿Dónde se encontraba usted el día trece de enero a las tres de la mañana?— preguntó.

—Mi cliente se encontraba en su casa junto a su esposa —apuntó la abogada— No hay ningún antecedente que apunte a que saliera de su casa.

—¿Su esposa dormía? —preguntó suspicaz dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru a pesar de que fue Abi quien le contestó.

—Sí, a esa hora "ambos" dormíamos —respondió captando cuál era la cuestión detrás de la pregunta. No podía demostrar que no salió de su casa si la única testigo estaba dormida.

—La cuestión es que hay al menos tres huellas dactilares que coincide con las del señor Taisho en el vehículo. Dígame ¿Cómo explica que esas huellas se encuentren allí? —interrogó revisando la lista de preguntas. Sesshomaru quedó sin habla un segundo, no creía que le tendieran una trampa tan elaborada.

—Nunca he visto en persona ése Jeep, no hay forma que esas huellas sean mías —respondió después de un rato. Abi se removió incómoda.

—El vehículo señalado por dos días se encontraba en un almacén a menos de dos cuadras de su residencia antes de perseguir al vehículo de la señora Rin Taisho e interceptarla en la rotonda a quince cuadras de allí —informó el otro oficial— El almacén pertenece a Akira Kamiya, este testificó que fue arrendado por un hombre que respondía al nombre de Kageromaru Yamazaki, quien aún no ha sido identificado ¿Conoce usted a este hombre?

—A Kamiya lo conozco por las reuniones de la comunidad de la zona residencial —reconoció al no saber a cuál de los dos se refería—, el otro no lo conozco.

Ambos policías anotaron unas cuantas cosas en sus informes.

—En cuanto a la señora Taisho —cambió de tema—, ¿Ha tenido conflictos con ella en las fechas cercanas al incidente?

—No, nada destacable —dijo haciendo memoria.

—"Destacable" eso quiere decir que ha ocurrido algo "insignificante" —puntualizó el oficial.

—Sí, el sábado tuvimos una pequeña discusión por que ella olvidó su teléfono móvil en el centro comercial, el tercero en menos de un año —señaló.

—A usted le molesta que ella quede incomunicada cuando no está a su alcance —dijo Jakotsu tratando de conseguir una confesión más detallada.

—No, me preocupa que cuando algo le parece de poca importancia lo saca totalmente de su mente —comentó sin pensarlo.

—Entonces esa discusión pasó de ser "insignificante" a tener algo "descartable" parece ser una molestia constante —sonsacó ante esa información.

—¿Es acaso usted psicólogo, oficial? No trate de sobre contextualizar la respuesta de mi cliente, él ya ha dicho claramente que fue un suceso insignificante para él, además usó la palabra "preocupación" no "molestia" —se apresuró Abi, no iba a permitir que hicieran una confesión guiada.

—Mis disculpas, señorita Tori —quitó importancia. Miró al empresario con cierta malicia, desde que lo asignaron a ese caso no se podía creer que alguien como él tuviera un matrimonio tan estable—. Dígame señor Taisho ¿Cuál cree usted que ha sido el mayor conflicto que ha tenido con la señora Rin Taisho alguna vez?

—Fue hace poco más de dos años, aún éramos novios. A ella le ofrecieron un empleo en Austria junto a un compañero de trabajo de ella y yo me volví paranoico, sumado a que una amiga se trataba de aprovechar de esa situación y Rin se dio cuenta antes que yo, estuvimos a punto de romper por eso —relató después de pensar un poco.

—¿Continúa en contacto con esa amiga?

—No, poco después ella renunció y nunca más supe de ella —acotó recordando.

—¿Y cómo se solucionó ese problema?

—El colega de Rin la siguió hasta la casa y mi amiga a mí, terminamos discutiendo los cuatro hasta que me harté y eché al par de intrusos, pero Rin también se fue y volvió unas horas después, conversamos más tranquilamente —relató—, y nos reconciliamos.

—Ya veo. Con respecto al señor Yôro Zoku ¿Cuál era su relación con él? —cambió de tema nuevamente.

—Era mi cliente, teníamos un acuerdo comercial para cambiar el sistema eléctrico de sus instalaciones —especificó.

—Se sabe que él hizo una gran donación al laboratorio en que su esposa trabaja ¿Usted intervino en esta acción? —preguntó suspicaz. Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo.

—No, la donación fue antes de nuestras negociaciones —contestó rápidamente—. Conoció el trabajo de Rin a través de sus papers y se contactó con ella directamente.

—Entonces conoció al señor Yôro Zoku a través de su esposa —concluyó Jakotsu.

—Sí, así es —se limitó a decir.

—Según Kouga Ôkami, Yôro Zoku mostró abiertamente apoyo hacia usted en cuanto al incidente con Rin Taisho —acotó el oficial.

—Sí, Yôro fue uno de los pocos que aún creía en mi inocencia —reconoció con pesar.

—¿Eran cercanos? —preguntó interesado.

—Se podría decir que sí, había un respeto mutuo —contestó con sinceridad.

—Comprendo, con respecto a Kagewaki y Kikyo Hitomi, los otros presuntos culpables del incidente ocurrido el quince de enero ¿Qué vínculos tiene con ellos? —cambió de tema nuevamente.

—Coincidimos unas cuantas veces en reuniones del rubro, pero creo que nunca he tenido una conversación más allá de la cordialidad del protocolo —contestó el albino.

—¿Y su esposa? ¿Sabe si mantiene una relación más cercana con ellos? Sobre todo con el señor Hitomi —preguntó con cierta malicia.

—No, no la tiene —dijo con cierto enojo al captar lo que quiso decir.

—¿Alguna vez su esposa comentó algo con respecto a ellos? —cuestionó a continuación.

—Un par de veces los nombró "mafiosos estirados" —hizo memoria.

—¿Por qué?

—En las reuniones del rubro siempre son los primeros en poner peros a cualquier medida en la que ellos no han tenido intervención en su realización —explicó sin entrar en detalles—. Sumado a que desde que el clan Hitomi tomó las riendas de Bellflowers Electricity han tomado políticas muy herméticas. Para Rin aquello era una prueba que ellos eran mafiosos.

—¿Y su esposa estaba al tanto de esos asuntos? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, solemos conversar nuestros problemas, algo normal dentro de una pareja ¿No? además ella me ha acompañado siempre cuando las reuniones son fiestas —puntualizó.

En eso entró otro oficial haciendo una reverencia, se dirigió a Jakotsu y le entregó un papel. Al terminar de leerlo miró al albino con alarma.

—Pero ya habíamos enviado la prórroga y fue aceptada —Alegó a la persona que entró, este levantó las manos sin entender.

—Yo sólo traigo el mensaje —contestó el recién llegado.

—Bueno señor Taisho, creo que dejaremos esta declaración hasta aquí, acaba de llegar una orden desde fiscalía indicando que será trasladado a prisión mañana a las seis de la mañana —comunicó Jakotsu contrariado.

—¡Imposible, no ha tenido un juicio! —exclamó Abi levantándose de su asiento indignada.

—Señorita, ni siquiera soy el encargado principal de este caso, sólo cumplo órdenes —se disculpó él tratando de no hacerse responsable de la situación.

—Taisho, te prometo que esto no quedará así —Dijo la abogada con decisión, para ella el caso se había vuelto personal, todo aquello ya era muy sospechoso.

Los otros dos oficiales se acercaron al empresario para trasladarlo a su celda.

—Jakotsu… —llamó Sesshomaru antes de salir, el nombrado lo miró extrañado que lo llamara por su nombre de pila—. Dile a Bankotsu que quiero mi descuento.

El policía abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras que nadie más entendió qué quiso decir.

* * *

Rin miraba por la ventana de su habitación en el hospital, sentía que tenía un globo en la cabeza, estaba confundida, cada vez que preguntaba por Sesshomaru nunca le daban una respuesta clara, ella sabía que él no la abandonaría, además que estaba segura de haberlo escuchado muchas veces dentro de su inconsciencia, era las veces en que mayormente sentía que iba al fin despertar ¿acaso él también estará accidentado y no querían decirle nada para no preocuparla?, Irasue solía estar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo en los horarios de visita, pero ahora mismo no se encontraba ya que tuvo que atender una urgencia de su trabajo. Ya la habían visitado un par de amigas que se fueron temprano por sus respectivos trabajos.

Abrió las manos y vio su teléfono móvil entre ellas, hace una hora recibió la llamada de la nieta de Yôro Zoku contándole sobre su deceso, lloró por la pérdida de tan entrañable persona, compartió el dolor de Ayame también al perder a su único familiar cercano, sabía cómo se sentía y la comprendió cuando a la joven se le quebró la voz. Prometió pedir un permiso en el hospital para asistir al funeral.

Sintió como abrían la puerta.

—Buenos días, señora Rin Taisho ¿verdad? —saludó Sango al entrar junto a otra mujer vestida de policía.

—Sí… buenos días —saludó Rin extrañada.

—Soy la oficial Sango Taijiya… hermana de Kohaku —sonrió la mujer mayor, la más joven la miró asombrada—. Y ella es la oficial Serina Taguchi.

—Un gusto —dijo cordialmente Serina haciendo una reverencia, Rin le contestó de la misma manera—. Hemos venido para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, sólo será un momento, no queremos intervenir en su descanso.

—Sí…

—Bien ¿qué es lo que recuerda del accidente? —preguntó Sango sentándose a un lado de la mujer mientras anota un par de cosas en un informe.

—No mucho, recuerdo ir en mi auto y de pronto todo negro —contestó tratando de hacer memoria.

—¿Recuerda alguna anomalía? ¿Algo que llamara su atención antes del choque? —cuestionó la otra policía.

—No, nada fuera de lo común, supongo que es lo jodido de los accidentes, uno no los ve venir —respondió no muy segura, su mente aún no razonaba a la velocidad normal.

—Mire señora Taisho, seré franca con usted, no fue un accidente, fue un acto deliberado, alguien planificó y ejecutó ese choque a propósito y nuestro trabajo es intentar averiguar quién fue —declaró Serina con convicción. Rin abrió la boca tratando de asimilar lo escuchado.

—¿Qué? alguien quiso… ¿matarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? —la respiración de la joven cada vez era más superficial, las otras dos mujeres se levantaron de inmediato para intentar tranquilizarla.

—Por favor no se altere, aquí se encuentra segura, no le sucederá nada —se apresuró a decir Sango mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda de la joven.

Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza, instintivamente quiso recoger sus piernas pero de inmediato sintió el dolor de la prótesis metálica que mantenía sus huesos en su lugar, no pudo evitar quejarse. Alarmadas las policías llamaron a una enfermera, unos minutos después la enfermera entró en la habitación haciendo salir a las otras dos, un cuarto de hora después se retiró dejando entrar nuevamente a las oficiales.

—Discúlpeme por favor —se disculpó Serina apenada.

—Supongo que tarde o temprano me iba a enterar —comentó la paciente más calmada.

—¿Podemos continuar o prefiere que vengamos más tarde u otro día? —concilió Sango.

—Continuemos, sólo no me imaginé que alguien quisiera matarme —acotó Rin.

—Como guste —aceptó—. Usted dijo que no vio nada raro en el camino mientras conducía, pero en su casa ¿vio algo extraño? ¿Cómo fue esa mañana?

—-Nada raro tampoco, fue una mañana normal —reconoció tratando de acordarse de algo que llamara su atención, pero nada—. Me levanté, tomé desayuno con Sesshomaru, ordené un poco, revisé unas cuentas en mi computadora y me fui.

—¿Los días previos no recibió alguna amenaza o captó movimiento inusual a su alrededor? —inquirió mientras anotaba.

—No, nada —respondió sin saber qué más decir.

—¿Qué hay de su marido? ¿Notó algún cambio en él? —preguntó con cautela.

—¿Sesshomaru? ¡Él jamás me haría algo así! —exclamó nuevamente alterada. Las oficiales se miraron preocupadas, habían decidido interrogarla muy pronto por lo visto—. Por eso no lo dejan venir y no me lo dicen ¿verdad? creen que él lo hizo.

Rin las miraba con dolor, Sango se acercó a ella intentando no alterarla más.

—No estamos asegurando nada, pero debemos descartar toda posibilidad ¿me entiende? —explicó conciliadora volviéndose a sentar—. Necesitamos que coopere con nosotras de la manera más sincera posible para que así se haga justicia.

—Sesshomaru no fue… —susurró con los ojos brillosos. Taijiya no quiso decir nada al respecto, se mordió la lengua para no soltarle lo que pensaba del albino, le dolía ver a esa mujer así, confiar tan ciegamente en un hombre que, en su percepción, la había traicionado de la peor manera.

—Continuemos… ¿Vio algo extraño en el comportamiento de Sesshomaru Taisho? —cuestionó Serina sintiéndose mal por la mujer postrada.

—No —se limitó a decir. Ambas oficiales suspiraron, por experiencia sabían que se pondría hermética con el tema.

—¿Sabe si el día trece de enero él se ausentó de su vivienda a eso de las tres de la mañana? Un testigo dijo haberlo visto a esa hora en una situación sospechosa —inquirió Serina.

—No, él estaba durmiendo —dijo extrañada por la pregunta pero muy segura de su respuesta para la consternación de las oficiales.

—¿Puede asegurarlo? Usted también dormía supongo —trató de indagar en esa seguridad mostrada.

—Sí puedo asegurarlo, desperté como a eso de las dos con ganas de ir al baño, él dormía como tronco —contó.

—Entiendo ¿Han tenido discusiones en el último tiempo? —preguntó Sango.

—No, bueno… una pequeña el sábado, como a las cinco de la tarde —titubeó.

—¿Me puede contar en qué consistió? —pidió Sango tratando de no demostrar su entusiasmo ante esa duda por parte de la accidentada.

—Olvidé el celular en el centro comercial… otra vez. Me junté con unas amigas y entre charlas olvidé el teléfono sobre una mesa de la terraza del mall, si no hubiera sido por Haruhi que lo recogió lo hubiera perdido —respondió avergonzada, pero por su mente también pasaba la "reconciliación" que tuvieron después de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron—. Sesshomaru tiende a preocuparse más de la cuenta.

—¿Me puede explicar eso? —solicitó extrañada.

—Cuando llegué a casa y vio que yo no llevaba el shampoo que él me pidió por mensaje de texto nos dimos cuenta que no llevaba el teléfono conmigo, él me dijo que la única razón por la que no pierdo la cabeza es porque la tengo pegada al cuello, fue algo duro al decirlo, y yo le dije que no lo hacía a propósito y él me contestó apáticamente que era algo que lamentablemente ya lo sabía y se metió al baño, veinte minutos después salió bañado y me dijo que debería hacer algo con ese problema, que un día iba olvidar algo importante si seguía así, yo le contesté que no era memoria, sino despiste, me concentro tanto en las cosas que hago que no presto atención a ese tipo de detalles, pero que mi memoria era normal, después se metió en el vestidor y desde allá dijo que era peor entonces, porque por despiste podría terminar ocurriéndome un accidente —relató seriamente pero apenada—, luego entré en el vestidor para abrazarlo y decirle que trabajaría duro para solucionar ese problema en mí y bueno, de allí… reconciliación.

—Le advirtió de un accidente —puntualizó la mayor.

—No saque de contexto sus palabras, él lo dijo por lo ocurrido —contrarrestó enojada, concluyó que Sango era igual a Kohaku en lo obstinada.

—Como usted diga ¿Cuál ha sido según su opinión el mayor conflicto que ha tenido con él? —cuestionó tratando de que la paciente no vuelva a alterarse.

—Fue poco antes de casarnos, desconfié de la cercanía de una amiga de él, tuve miedo ya que sentía que ella quería algo más que una amistad, me puse celosa por el hecho de que Sesshomaru tuviera una amiga femenina y él por su parte se sintió dolido porque no le conté de una oferta de trabajo que me hicieron en Austria, aunado a que a Kohaku se le ocurrió decirle que ambos habíamos acordado irnos juntos —dijo con cierto enojo.

—Espera ¿Kohaku tuvo que ver con esto? —no pudo evitar cuestionar Sango.

—Sí, digo, sé que la culpa era de Sesshomaru y mía por no hablar a tiempo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que quiso aprovecharse de la situación —reconoció bajando la mirada. Jugó con el borde de la sábana que cubría—. Ahora que lo pienso fue algo infantil de su parte.

Sango comenzó a tratar de hacer memoria de aquella época y recordó a su hermano entusiasmado con la idea de irse a Austria y aunque a ella le provocaba pesar quedarse sin su único hermano lo apoyó y dio ánimos, poco después dijo rechazar la oferta sin darle explicaciones.

—¿Aquel conflicto se resolvió en ese momento o no? —inquirió tratando de no ser muy obvia.

—Estuvimos unas cuantas semanas enojados hasta que un día Kohaku y Sarah, la amiga de Sesshomaru, fueron a nuestro hogar, Kohaku para convencerme de irme a Austria y Sarah por estar preocupada por Sesshomaru según ella. La cuestión es que nos pusimos a discutir entre los cuatro, Kohaku acusando a Sesshomaru de querer limitarme, Sarah insultándome porque Sesshomaru no hablaba de otra cosa que si yo me iba a ir o no y en medio él y yo tratando de aclarar la situación entre nosotros, hasta que Sesshomaru se hartó y los echó —expuso haciendo memoria—. A mí me dijo que hiciera lo que me viniera en gana, que ya no le importaba, se puede decir que terminamos por unas cinco horas, después hablamos y nos reconciliamos.

—Comprendo ¿Tuvo alguna discusión o problema con otra persona estos últimos días? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—No… no lo sé, aún no puedo creer que alguien quiso matarme —sinceró contrariada.

—¿Alguien que estuviera en contra de su trabajo o una enemistad con alguien del rubro? —preguntó Serina.

—Hubo un académico inglés que quiso invalidar uno de mis papers hace unas semanas pero eso es normal dentro de la investigación —aclaró—. Es un área muy competitiva.

—¿Cree que él pueda estar involucrado? —inquirió anotando en el informe.

—No, es un catedrático de renombre, no creo que se arriesgue a perder su trabajo y prestigio por intentar matar a una doctora que no ha alcanzado ni los diez años de trayectoria— reconoció la señora Taisho—. Además él se destaca por refutar un montón de papers de gente que no sobrepasa los treinta años.

—Igualmente nos gustaría descartar cualquier posibilidad ¿Nos podría proporcionar datos sobre él? —pidió Sango. Rin buscó la refutación de su paper en su teléfono móvil y se lo entregó a la policía, ella anotó los datos del catedrático y se lo devolvió.

—La señorita Kagura Kaze en primera instancia quiso adjudicarse la autoría del incidente a través de unos mensajes de texto, pero fue descartada al retractarse y alegar que sólo quiso llamar la atención del Señor Sesshomaru Taisho —expuso Serina con cautela—. Ella está embarazada y adjunta la paternidad a su marido ¿Sabía usted de esta cercanía entre ellos?

—¡Mientes! —gritó Rin alterada. Ambas oficiales se levantaron intentando calmarla—. Kagura nos había dejado en paz hace años ¡¿Qué mierda gana ahora con esto?! ¡Estoy segura que ese hijo es de cualquiera menos de Sesshomaru!

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —escucharon una voz fría en la puerta, allí parada se encontraba Irasue.

—Mamá Irasue dime que lo que ellas dicen es mentira —pidió la joven cuando la mujer mayor entró y la abrazó—. Sesshomaru no me haría esto, no puede estar liado con Kagura.

—Supongo que ellas olvidaron convenientemente el detalle de que Sesshomaru demandó a Kagura por difamación y que la misma reconoció que el niño es de Inu No, siendo testigos los oficiales Shichinintai y Hayashi —dijo con enojo la albina. Las oficiales se miraron entre ellas sintiéndose regañadas—. Por lo visto tienen la empatía de una patata ¿Dónde se encuentra Shichinintai?

—Se encuentra ocupado con otro caso, nos envió a nosotras para tomar el testimonio de la señora Rin Taisho —aclaró Sango molesta por la intervención de la madre del empresario.

—Dile que para la próxima envíe a alguien que conozca la palabra sutileza —reclamó acercándose al par de oficiales. Irasue era una mujer muy alta, con un porte elegantemente intimidante heredado por su hijo, así que las otras dos mujeres se vieron a sí mismas disminuidas por la imperiosa dama—. Creo que ya han tenido suficiente, mi nuera necesita descansar.

—Usted no puede… —comenzó Serina pero fue detenida por Sango.

—La señora tiene razón, vendremos dentro de dos días —concedió la mujer, miró a Rin con una seriedad cuasi desafiante—. Señora Taisho por favor analice lo que hemos conversado hoy y vea con más claridad quienes son sus aliados.

Ambas policías hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Irasue una vez estuvieron solas.

—Sí, gracias —agradeció la joven intentando acomodarse un poco—. Así que el hecho de que Sesshomaru no esté aquí es porque lo creen culpable.

—Sí, fue arrestado dos días antes de que despertaras —respondió su suegra sentándose a su lado. Parecía cansada—. No quisimos decirte nada por tu inestabilidad emocional.

—Pero tarde o temprano me iba a enterar —puntualizó.

—No te lo iba a ocultar por siempre, cuando viera que estabas mejor te lo hubiera contado todo —dijo conciliadora.

—¿Pero cómo llegaron a esa conclusión? —cuestionó ofuscada.

—Apareció un tipo acusándolo de chantajearlo para obtener el vehículo con el que te chocaron —respondió resumiendo la situación de su hijo—. No pienses en eso ahora, es mejor que descanses.

—Ella dijo ser la hermana de Kohaku —comentó Rin ignorando la petición de la madre de su esposo—. Me pregunto si su última frase tiene que ver con eso.

—¿De quién? —preguntó extrañada.

—¿Recuerda el chico que se nos acercó cuando veíamos vestidos de novia? De uno setenta más o menos, delgado, cabello castaño corto, con muchas pecas en la cara. El que me dijo que cometía un error y usted lo echó —describió. La mayor intentó hacer memoria.

—No, no me acuerdo —concluyó Irasue después de unos segundos. Rin suspiró.

—Ya no importa —le quitó importancia.

* * *

Bankotsu leía los informes pasados por Jakotsu y Sango hace un par de horas, le parecían increíblemente coincidentes. Se inclinó sobre la silla cerrando los ojos, pasó una mano por su cara tratando de despejarse, se sentía cansado llevaba casi veinte horas de servicio. De pronto sintió un par de manos apretar cariñosamente sus hombros en un masaje.

—Jak, eres un sol —murmuró sin cambiar la postura. El susodicho sonrió.

—A tus órdenes, cariño —canturreó divertido—. ¿Aún te queda mucho?

—Muchísimo —confirmó con fastidio.

—¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión? —preguntó soltando los hombros de su compañero y sentándose frente a él. Bankotsu se sentó más recto.

—¿Sabes? Si no estuviera seguro de que Sesshomaru no ha visto a la mujer despierta diría que la preparó para que contestara lo que a él le convenía —dijo al respecto.

—¿Coinciden mucho? —preguntó el otro.

—Sí, aunque es gracioso, cuando les preguntaron cuál había sido su mayor conflicto relataron la misma historia pero cada uno echándose la culpa —comentó buscando esa parte en ambos informes.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Jakotsu mirando ambas fichas.

—Él dijo que se volvió paranoico y que su esposa "se dio cuenta" de las intenciones de la amiga y ella dijo que estaba celosa y que su esposo "estaba dolido" por no decirle del trabajo —señaló las palabras que remarcó al hablar.

—Verdad y ella dio más detalles, no sabía que el compañero de trabajo que era parte del problema fuese el pecoso escandaloso —concordó leyendo lo escrito por Sango.

—Aparte de eso, es increíble la fé ciega de la tipa esta —continuó sacando conclusiones—. Cualquiera hubiera dudado sobre la fidelidad en un caso así, sobretodo de un tipo como Sesshomaru.

—¿Te puedo decir una teoría súper duper loca? Salida del fondo pero bien fondo de mi imaginación —preguntó aguantando la risa.

—Tengo miedo de tu imaginación —confesó el moreno de la trenza con cara de tragedia.

—No dices lo mismo cuando uso mi imaginación para divertirnos, cariño, incluso adoras que la use en combinación con mi lengua —contrarrestó coquetamente. El otro rió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es tu teoría disparatada? —cuestionó antes de que desviarán el tema por otros rumbos.

—Lo planearon ellos dos para inculpar a todo el mundo —reveló con expresión de estar diciendo una verdad universal—. El señor Taisho viejo por metiche y quedarse con la empresa eléctrica y los Hitomi por ser la competencia directa.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio se dejaría casi matar, quedando prácticamente invalida para obtener una empresa que no participas? —cuestionó Bankotsu con una ceja alzada.

—Te dije que era súper duper loca— dijo con aire cómicamente ofendido.

—Como sea, de todos modos alguien lo quiere preso, ahora mismo estamos contra el tiempo, apenas se lo lleven mañana ese caso ya no estará en nuestras manos —expuso con pesar. No le gustaba para nada la situación, había gato encerrado.

—Eso me recuerda que él dijo algo que no agregué en el informe —comentó Jakotsu cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó extrañado.

—Me dijo que te dijera que quiere su descuento —respondió divertido. Bankotsu rió con ganas.

—Jak, creo que tendremos diversión que no hemos tenido en mucho tiempo —susurró alegre antes de levantarse con ánimo renovado—. Será hora de que los hermanos Shichinintai se reúnan nuevamente.

Ambos hombres caminaron hasta la zona de celdas, allí, aislado del resto de los otros acusados, Sesshomaru los esperaba sentado, sabía que Bankotsu aparecería en algún momento.

—Tardaste —saludó al verlos entrar.

—He estado muy ocupado, señor Taisho, mis disculpas —bromeó el trigueño.

—Requiero de tus servicios —dijo yendo al grano como siempre. Bankotsu y Jakotsu sonrieron ampliamente.

—Será un placer trabajar con usted, señor Taisho —comunicó con entusiasmo.

* * *

¿Qué estará planeando Sesshomaru? ¡Descúbralo en el próximo capítulo! :D

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y si es así (y si no es así también) házmelo saber en los comentarios, tu opinión es importante para mí.

Un gran abrazo de agradecimiento a marusanty899, Mdc (para el reencuentro queda poquito! Sólo pido un poco de paciencia), Sakurita-Rock, xts'unu'um, marron (muchas gracias, en cuanto a Ayame y Kouga saldrán un poco más a futuro), Carmennjp, Guest (Sí, pobre Rin :c) y cherrier por sus hermosos comentarios y a Amnely por el seguimiento.

Un besazo y hasta la próxima!


	11. Capítulo X

Los derechos de autor del manga "Inuyasha" y cualquier producto derivado del mismo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esto es un fanfic realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro, publicado en la página web "fanfiction . net" con un fin meramente de entretenimiento.

Advertencia: Lenguaje soez y violencia (y azúcar en cantidades alarmantes)

* * *

 **Contra el mundo.**

 **Capítulo 10: Contigo.**

Eran las diez de la noche, él ya no debería estar allí, pero Sesshomaru había mandado a decir que necesitaba hablar con él, siendo la última noche que él pasaría en esa celda se lo consintió. Tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto, nunca en su vida profesional había tenido que lidiar con una situación así, se sentía dividido entre el cariño hacia su mocosa y su deber hacia el sistema de justicia.

—Hola Sesshomaru —saludó Jaken situándose frente a la celda, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Creía que al final no vendrías —comentó el acusado levantándose del catre en el que estaba recostado.

—Y tú deberías dormir, mañana te trasladarán temprano —apuntó el mayor.

—No podría ni aunque quisiera —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y para qué me llamaste? —cambió de tema.

—Quiero pedirte un favor, uno enorme —especificó acercándose a los barrotes—. Necesito ver a Rin.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un celular para hacer una vídeo llamada? —se aventuró a preguntar mirándolo extrañado, no sabiendo qué era lo que quería el prisionero.

—No —dijo rotundo—. Quiero ir a verla de verdad, esta noche será mi última oportunidad, muy posiblemente la próxima vez que la vea será en un juzgado y no quiero eso.

—¿Quieres que te saque de aquí y te lleve al hospital? —susurró alarmado mirando hacia todos los lados paranoico de que otros escucharan su conversación.

—Exacto —confirmó Sesshomaru con convencimiento—. Sabes que me lo debes.

—¡No, esto es demasiado! —exclamó el policía.

—Será corto, te lo prometo, sólo quince minutos. Entramos, la veo y nos vamos —explicó intentando convencerlo.

—¡Estás loco! —chilló Jaken—. ¡Me estás pidiendo que arriesgue toda mi carrera profesional!

—Oh, vamos jefe, será divertido —escuchó una voz en su espalda. Al voltearse exaltado se sorprendió de tener a Bankotsu tan cerca.

—¡¿Y tú de dónde saliste?! ¿Desde cuándo estás allí? —exclamó aún más alarmado. El trigueño se encogió de hombros divertido.

—Tenía curiosidad de saber que quería Taisho cuando me pidió que lo llamara —justificó simplemente y después se llevó una mano al pecho teatralmente—. Y me encuentro con una historia de amor.

—¡¿De amor?! —se indignó el mayor mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza—. ¡Esto es una locura!

—Aunque usted no lo crea soy del tipo romántico, incluso lloré con The Notebook —reveló dramáticamente—. Así que me encantaría ayudar a un par de enamorados a reencontrarse.

—E-esto es... es —tartamudeó Jaken.

—Por favor, Jaken, sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado —concedió Sesshomaru interrumpiéndolo—. Sin embargo, sabes tan bien como yo que alguien me quiere preso; primero atacó a Rin, sembró pistas apuntándome y aceleró los trámites para llevarme a prisión sin juicio, yo no tengo el poder de poder saltarme lo que la supuesta justicia me depare como lo hacen los Hitomi… así que hay muchas posibilidades de que pasen años antes de que pueda estar con ella con libertad y para ese entonces nuestra relación no será la misma.

—Sesshomaru… —no supo qué decir al verlo tan decidido. Un silencio pesado se formó entre los tres.

—Jefe ¿Cómo puede decir que no a ese argumento? —lo instó a contestar el pelinegro.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarme que lo que dices es verdad? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que la trampa es contra ti y no por ti? —cuestionó sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de su subordinado. El albino y él se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos.

—Por que la amo —dijo con tal seriedad que los otros dos no pudieron dudar de su palabra.

—¡Mejor que Crepúsculo! —exclamó Bankotsu falsamente emocionado.

—Las dos noches sin dormir te están pasando factura, jovencito —murmuró Jaken desconfiado.

—¡Bah! Estoy mejor que nunca —rió el de la trenza encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Kohaku pasó una mano por su rostro estresado, cerró los ojos permitiéndose descansar un momento, no ha dormido bien desde que hizo el trato con el traficante. Nunca se imaginó que su vida se transformaría en una mala parodia de Breaking Bad, después del trabajo iba unas cuantas horas a un departamento en el mismo complejo que vivía Kanna y junto a ella revisaban la pureza de la mercancía que llegaba todos los días, de lunes a lunes pasaba mínimo cuatro horas en aquel lugar y los fines de semana todo el día solo descansando al mediodía para poder comer algo, agradecía que su hermana no haya preguntado aún sobre su repentino cambio de rutina. Por Sango supo que Rin había despertado, por sus compañeros de trabajo supo que se encontraba estable dentro de su condición y que sus jefes ya la habían visto, una ansiedad se instaló en su estómago al saberlo, no se atrevía ir a visitarla, sentía vergüenza de las condiciones de su trato, si bien tenía la convicción de que hacía un mal para un bien mayor, no podía evitar sentir culpa al respecto, también no sabía la reacción que tendría la mujer al saber que él fue quien movió los hilos para encarcelar a Taisho, sabía que en un futuro ella se lo agradecería cuando viera que la libró de un psicópata, pero ahora mismo no creía que ella viera la situación desde ese punto de vista.

Una lata de RedBull golpeó la mesa frente a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al levantar la cabeza vio a Kanna que se sentaba frente a él en el gran mesón lleno de mercancías. Kohaku abrió la lata y le dio un gran sorbo, las bebidas energéticas eran las únicas que lo mantenían en funcionamiento en ese momento.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí, sólo un poco cansado —respondió pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

—Debes prepararte, en cuanto llegue el verano todo aumentará —comentó ella. El pecoso hizo un mohín de inconformidad, creía que para el verano ya hubiera pagado su parte del trato.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? No me veo a mi mismo haciendo esto toda la vida —se quejó él.

—Solo ten paciencia, a lo sumo un año —contestó la albina—. Hoy he hablado con Naraku.

Kohaku la miró extrañado.

—Le hablé de tu situación, que la mujer que quieres ya ha despertado y no has podido verla, él lo comprendió y dijo que desde la próxima semana puedes faltar dos días para que la visites con cierta regularidad, sólo pide que le digas que días eliges para poder organizarse —explicó la chica.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto? —cuestionó sorprendido y nervioso, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared.

—Pues, porque somos amigos —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Abrió su propia lata para darle un sorbo—. Además, sé que si no fuera por ella no estarías ni cerca de aquí.

—Gracias, Kanna —agradeció sintiendo como se ruborizaba. A pesar de que ella lo contactó para poder ayudar a Rin, Kohaku había tomado a Kanna como una chica fría, podía pasar horas sin hablar, no parecía importarle el esfuerzo de otros y tendía a preferir trabajar individualmente, pero con tal gesto se dio cuenta que la chica no tendrá un trato ameno pero sí era considerada.

* * *

Jaken esperaba nervioso parado a un lado de las celdas de la comisaría justo en un punto ciego de las cámaras de seguridad, miró por enésima vez su reloj de pulsera, no podía dejar mover su pierna derecha. En la celda que estaba justo detrás de él escuchaba como Taisho se cambiaba a la ropa que le llevó hace unos minutos, cuando terminó se paró a un lado del jefe de policía sin intercambiar palabras, llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro y una sudadera negra con la capucha sobre su cabeza para ocultar su llamativa cabellera blanca. Jaken ya comenzaba a desesperarse cuando escuchó un leve pitido en su celular, entonces supo que las cámaras dejaban de grabar quedando con la imagen congelada, aquel era el aviso de que podían salir del lugar, ambos hombres caminaron lo más rápido posible evitando encontrarse con gente. Una vez en el auto esperaron por Bankotsu, quien no demoró ni dos minutos en llegar.

—Vamos, apenas salgamos Jakotsu activará las cámaras nuevamente —apuró el trigueño al ubicarse en el asiento de copiloto.

—¿Podemos confiar en él? —preguntó el mayor preocupado.

—¡Por supuesto! Ése ama el romance más que yo, ése se hace maratones de doramas cuando tiene tiempo libre —se apresuró a contestar.

Salieron rápidamente del lugar.

—¿Alguien te vio? —preguntó Jaken aún nervioso.

—Descuide jefe, para el resto nosotros dos estamos en nuestras respectivas casas —sonrió relajándose en su asiento.

Sesshomaru no quiso meterse en la conversación, se limitó a mirar por la ventana ansioso por llegar, jugaba con sus nudillos en un sutil tic nervioso.

Treinta minutos después se estacionaron en una calle aledaña al hospital, rápidamente Jaken y Sesshomaru se escabulleron adentro por la parte de urgencias, la única entrada disponible a esa hora, mezclándose entre los pacientes que llegaban allí, Bankotsu se quedó dentro del vehículo haciendo guardia o por si eran descubiertos y debían escapar rápidamente. Los dos subieron los cinco pisos a pie hasta la habitación ocupada por Rin.

—Sólo tienes quince minutos —recordó el jefe de policía. Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias… —dijo quedamente. El otro sonrió con amabilidad.

—Ya, ya, cuando salgamos de aquí agradece todo lo que quieras —contestó el mayor sonriendo. Vio como el albino se dio media vuelta, entró en la habitación mientras se bajaba la capucha y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Rin frunció el entrecejo entre sueños, quería seguir durmiendo, una mano acariciaba su cabello y cara, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con otros pardos mirándola muy cerca de ella.

—¡Sesshomaru! ¡Mi amor! ¿Pero cómo? —exclamó emocionada.

En respuesta, el hombre besó sus labios con anhelo, había deseado ese contacto desde el accidente, al estar inclinado hacia adelante se apoyó en la cama con la mano izquierda para no caer sobre ella y con la derecha tomó la nuca de la mujer para profundizar el beso, Rin por su parte rodeó el cuello de Sesshomaru con el brazo izquierdo, el derecho no lo pudo levantar por la fractura de la clavícula. Se besaron por un par de minutos reencontrándose, sintiendo el calor de uno y el otro.

—Te extrañé tanto, corazón —expresó Sesshomaru acunando el rostro de su esposa mirándola fijamente detallando sus rasgos, dándose cuenta de que la inflación ya había bajado mucho.

—Yo también te extrañé, podía escucharte cuando no podía despertar —dijo Rin juntando su frente con la de su esposo con cariño, respirando su olor para tranquilizarse. Lo observó un segundo que estuvieron en un cómodo silencio—. Mírate, estás muy delgado, tienes barba, nunca tienes barba y esas ojeras tan marcadas.

—Bueno, creo que hemos perdido nuestra suscripción al gimnasio y no he tenido tiempo para preocuparme por mi aspecto físico —dijo con cierta gracia—. Y tú no estás precisamente en tu mejor apariencia.

—Supongo que somos un par de feos ahora —concedió riendo.

—Tengo algo para ti —comentó separándose un poco, de debajo de la sudadera sacó un celular sencillo con botones y se lo entregó.

—Vaya, se parece a mi primer celular —dijo revisándolo—. Pero ¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru le mostró otro igual.

—Así podremos estar en contacto —reveló seriamente—. Es importante que nadie sepa que lo tienes, ni siquiera mi madre, así que mantenlo en silencio. Te llamaré siempre a las doce de la noche, es el único número registrado de la agenda.

—Sí, te prometo que nadie sabrá, será nuestro secreto —prometió con convicción aferrando el teléfono móvil a su pecho.

—Y que no lo pierdas, mira que tienes antecedentes —se burló y ella le sacó la lengua, luego guardó el aparato en el velador debajo de todas las cosas que guardaba allí—. Llámame si tienes una emergencia pero es recomendable que esperes mis llamadas.

—Sí… ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —preguntó la mujer aferrándose a la ropa del hombre obligándolo a inclinarse nuevamente—. Supe que te apresaron.

—Convencí a tu abuelo Jaken de ayudarme, está afuera esperando —explicó encerrándola en un estrecho abrazo, cuidando de no lastimarla.

—Oh, quiero darle las gracias, entonces —expresó conmovida—. Tiene un corazón de oro.

—Lo harás la próxima vez que lo veas, ahora mismo no va entrar, estamos apurados y él está haciendo guardia para que nadie se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí —explicó rápidamente.

—Dime que todo lo que esas mujeres policías decían de ti era falso por favor —suplicó Rin sintiendo ganas de llorar—. Dime que no tienes que ver con mi choque ni con Kagura.

—No sólo te lo diré, sino que también te lo demostraré —dijo con convicción dándole pequeños besos por la cara—. Escucharás muchas cosas, pero por favor creen en mí, tú más que nadie sabe cuando miento y cuando digo la verdad.

—Cariño… —restregó su nariz contra la masculina en una caricia.

—No será fácil, sospecho que quién está detrás de todo esto tiene mucho poder —explicó con esa seriedad que asustaba a todo el mundo menos a ella. Puso un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja—. Por lo mismo puede que demore tiempo, así que te pido perdón por no poder acompañarte en tu proceso de rehabilitación.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó extrañada y temerosa.

—Una locura —respondió sin entrar en detalles—. No te preocupes, te llamaré todos los días, sabrás siempre lo que estoy haciendo.

—Prométemelo —pidió ella abrazándose aún más a él, deseando que él no se fuera.

—Te lo prometo —concedió para besarla después sellando su promesa, después volvió a separarse un poco para mirarla con detenimiento—. ¿Y cómo va tu rehabilitación? ¿Te han dicho algo?

—Me han hecho ejercicios cognitivos, pero no han encontrado gran problema en ese ámbito, lo único borrado que tengo son los momentos antes del choque pero eso es normal, sobretodo por que tuve un pequeño TEC —resumió Rin mientras jugaba con los cordones de la sudadera de Sesshomaru—. En cuanto a la rehabilitación física me han hecho unos pocos ejercicios para recuperar la movilidad del brazo derecho, no lo puedo subir mucho todavía, la próxima semana me sacarán todo este aparataje, me pondrán yeso y podré al fin salir de esta cama, aunque en silla de ruedas, nunca imaginé extrañar tanto la taza del baño, después de un tiempo con yeso comenzará el proceso más complejo con la movilidad de las piernas.

—Sé que lo harás bien, confío en ti, corazón —animó él con una suave caricia en la mejilla.

—Y yo confío en ti, mi amor —respondió con un piquito.

—Quisiera estar contigo en este proceso —lamentó su marido haciendo un mohín de disgusto con la boca.

—Entonces apúrate y termina pronto lo que tengas que hacer —contestó la pelinegra como incentivo, no había nada más que deseara más que la alentadora presencia de su marido en las rehabilitaciones.

Se volvieron a besar buscando recuperar el tiempo separados antes y después de aquel encuentro. Ambos tenían miedo aunque no lo dijeron para no incomodar al otro, sabían que había posibilidades de que no se volvieran a ver en mucho tiempo, el objetivo de Sesshomaru dependía mucho del azar aunque no quisieran, podría terminar en una semana como en más de un año, podría ser la respuesta a su libertad como también sumar más años a su condena y eran totalmente conscientes de esa ambigüedad, de esa cuerda floja en la que caminaban, sobretodo Sesshomaru, quien sentía toda esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Tener a Rin contra su pecho profundizando aquel dulce beso era un bálsamo para su escasa paz mental y su atormentada alma, era un recordatorio de por qué estaba haciendo aquella locura, nunca se imaginó a sí mismo tan dependiente de una demostración de amor, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

La mano izquierda de Rin bajó por el pecho masculino buscando su calor, al llegar al estómago buscó el borde de la sudadera y de la camisa que llevaba el hombre, una vez que lo encontró metió la mano por debajo de la ropa y subió por la espalda provocándole un escalofrío al albino, después pasó la mano hacia adelante acariciando el estómago de su marido. Por su parte, Sesshomaru bajó lentamente su mano izquierda hasta el inicio del muslo de Rin, lo que le permitía los fierros, allí se encontró con el borde de la pijama que ella llevaba, poco a poco fue subiendo nuevamente por el costado de la figura femenina hasta posar la mano sobre su estómago como si quisiera abarcarlo todo provocándole un gemido quedo a su esposa, cuando iban a bajar nuevamente las manos, pero esta vez por el centro, tocaron la puerta.

—Hey, ya pasaron los quince minutos —escucharon la voz de Jaken al otro lado apresurándolos.

Los dos aún un poco sobresaltados se miraron recuperando la normalidad de la respiración, aquel beso resultó ser más acalorado de lo planeado, aunque por supuesto no se arrepentían.

—Me tengo que ir, mañana a las doce te llamaré sin falta —recordó Sesshomaru rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se formó.

—Por favor ten cuidado —pidió Rin acercándolo a ella para un último beso—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti —contestó el albino antes de levantarse—. No llores, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Con el pulgar acarició la mejilla derecha de la mujer secando las lágrimas que caían.

—Lo sé —dijo la pelinegra no pudiendo controlar las lágrimas, aun así no se sentía alterada. Quería tener toda la esperanza posible para esa "locura" que cometería el peliblanco.

Guardando esa imagen de su esposa en la mente, Sesshomaru dio la vuelta y salió de allí mientras volvía a ponerse la capucha.

El corazón de Sesshomaru había quedado dentro de esa habitación y el corazón de Rin se fue escapando del hospital.

Jaken y Sesshomaru caminaron rápidamente por el hospital hasta la salida, por suerte no se cruzaron con nadie hasta llegar a la zona de urgencias, salieron y sin ningún altercado alcanzaron el auto donde los esperaba Bankotsu, este encendió el motor apenas vio al par acercándose. Un vehículo a unos treinta metros detrás de ellos también encendió el motor, un sedán negro con ventanas polarizadas.

No llevaban ni diez minutos de trayecto cuando se percataron de la situación.

—No quiero ser alarmista, pero ése auto está detrás nuestro desde antes de salir del hospital —comunicó Bankotsu mirando de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor. Los otros dos miraron hacia atrás sorprendidos.

—¿Y no dijiste nada? —exclamó Jaken alterado.

—No estaba seguro, podía ser una coincidencia —Se justificó con gravedad.

—¿Tienes algo que confesar? —preguntó Jaken mirándolo con severidad.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —contradijo ofendido.

—¡¿Entonces de dónde salió ese?! —chilló enfadado.

—¡¿Y yo que sé?! —gritó mientras subía la velocidad siendo seguido por el otro auto.

—Gira aquí —intervino Sesshomaru no importándole la discusión de los otros dos.

Bankotsu captó la idea e hizo lo indicado, cuando vio que el otro automóvil también giró se convenció de que era una persecución. Fue dando una vuelta más larga intentando perderlo, pero no se dio cuenta que otro vehículo, una furgoneta enorme iba en dirección contraria hasta que la tuvo casi encima, entre el auto y la furgoneta lo acorralaron contra el muro de un edificio de oficinas.

—Mierda —murmuró golpeando el volante.

Del auto bajaron dos hombres, ambos vestidos de negro con pasamontañas cubriendo el rostro, uno era un poco más bajo que Sesshomaru, delgado con una metralleta en las manos, de la furgoneta salió un tipo muy alto, de más de dos metros sin un arma y un hombre con la espalda algo encorvada con un rifle apoyado al hombro. El hombre con la metralleta se acercó a la ventana del copiloto apuntando a Jaken.

—Gracias, me ahorraste el meterme a una comisaría llena de policías —agradeció burlonamente—. Ahora ustedes dos pondrán sus manos detrás de la cabeza donde las pueda ver, no intenten estupideces o sino probarán a esta pequeña.

Apoyó el arma contra la ventana. Bankotsu y Jaken hicieron caso al mandato.

—Perfecto, así me gusta —felicitó para después mirar a Sesshomaru—. Ahora tú sal del auto.

Sesshomaru echó un vistazo a Jaken quien asintió con la cabeza, salió del vehículo y se quedó junto a la puerta abierta. El tipo enorme sin armas se acercó al albino, lo agarró del hombro obligándolo a voltearse, cuando lo iba a agarrar de los brazos se escuchó una detonación, Bankotsu había disparado contra el sujeto con la metralleta dándole en el brazo izquierdo haciendo que soltara el arma, Jaken y Sesshomaru estaban sorprendidos de que tuviera un arma en ese momento, aprovechando la distribución Jaken salió del auto disparado y le aplicó una llave inmovilizadora al hombre herido y Sesshomaru pateó la canilla derecha del tipo que lo apresaba haciéndolo retroceder y le dio un derechazo en la quijada haciendo que caiga sentado, Bankotsu apuntó el arma al tipo con el rifle, pero antes de que pudieran sentirse en ventaja se sintió otra detonación, otro sujeto salió del auto, uno bajo y gordo con una pistola había disparado dándole a Jaken en el hombro izquierdo.

—¡Jefe! —gritó Bankotsu, pero antes de poder hacer algo se dio cuenta que el tipo gordo y el del rifle lo apuntaban directamente. El hombre con el brazo herido se levantó al verse liberado.

—No nos obliguen a matarlos ¿Quieren? —dijo enojado. Aprovechando la consternación de Sesshomaru, el tipo más grande se levantó, lo agarró de la cabeza y lo estrelló contra la zona del tanque de gasolina del auto, pero el que parecía ser el jefe lo miró con severidad—. ¡Hey! Lo necesitamos vivo.

El otro sólo gruñó y agarró el hombro del peliblanco nuevamente para arrastrarlo hasta la furgoneta, allí un tipo encorvado le puso una bolsa de tela negra sobre la cabeza, le amarró las manos en la espalda y lo empujó adentro del vehículo, también subió y le apuntó con el arma.

—Ahora si son amables entrarán en la parte trasera de su auto y se quedarán allí —continuó el hombre herido levantando su arma.

Bankotsu se apresuró a levantar a su superior, pasando el brazo derecho por sus hombros e hizo de apoyo para el mayor y lo ayudó a subir al auto mientras sentía a todos los que tenían armas apuntándolo.

—Muy bien, sé que sería estúpido decirles que no llamen a la policía siéndolo ustedes, pero les aconsejo que no llenen ningún informe sobre este inconveniente —dijo el de la metralleta—. Busquen una excusa para esa herida y no se preocupen por su amigo, lo trataremos muy bien.

Al terminar de decir eso, todos subieron a los vehículos y salieron a toda velocidad. Apenas se movieron Bankotsu se cambió al asiento del conductor, pero apenas encendió el motor Jaken lo interrumpió.

—No los sigas —pidió enderezándose en su asiento.

—Pero Jefe… —se quejó el trigueño.

—Si vamos sólo los dos lo único que lograremos es que nos maten, mejor llévame al hospital, ya estoy viejo para estos trotes —dijo adolorido—. Después organizaremos un operativo de rescate o algo así.

El de la trenza no dijo nada y tomó el camino de regreso al hospital.

* * *

Cerca de diez minutos de trayecto después, Sesshomaru simplemente se dedicó a escuchar a sus secuestradores quejarse.

—¡El muy idiota golpea jodidamente duro! ¡Aún me duele la mandíbula! —escuchó la voz del tipo grande.

—Deja de lloriquear, tú la tuviste fácil, fue a mí que el muy puto de Bankotsu disparó —supo que era la voz del tipo de la metralleta—. ¡Es la quinta vez que el hijo de la gran perra me dispara!

—¿Pueden quitar la bolsa de nuestro invitado? —escuchó una voz calmada que se le hizo conocida.

—¡Oh, verdad! Discúlpenos señor Taisho —dijo el tipo encorvado que de inmediato sacó la bolsa de la cabeza de Sesshomaru y después soltó sus manos.

Parpadeó un par de veces para volver a acostumbrarse a la luz.

—Buenas noches señor Taisho —saludó un tipo calvo, por el brazo envuelto en tela supo que era el sujeto de la metralleta—. Mi nombre es Renkotsu, mis compañeros son Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu y Suikotsu, aunque creo que al doctorcito ya lo conoce.

Dijo apuntando al tipo grande, al tipo encorvado y al conductor respectivamente. Supuso que tipo bajo se fue solo el auto.

—Un gusto volver a verlo señor Taisho, espero que haya encontrado bien a su esposa —saludó el doctor amablemente. Y Sesshomaru supo por qué se le hizo conocida la voz.

—Sí, gracias… —respondió Sesshomaru aún un poco mareado por el golpe en la cabeza.

—Espero que me disculpe —pidió Kyokotsu—, pero como imagina, tuve que ser lo más realista posible.

—Sí, disculpa por el golpe en la quijada —contestó rápidamente.

—Estamos a mano entonces —sonrió el más alto.

—Ya que hemos completado la primera parte del trato ¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente paso? —preguntó Ginkotsu ansioso.

—No seas impaciente, tenemos que esperar que Bankotsu y Jakotsu se puedan reunir con nosotros —regañó Renkotsu.

—Pero algo nos podría adelantar, para ir preparándonos —se quejó el encorvado. El albino suspiró.

—Buscaremos a un tal Goshinki Sawa —respondió Sesshomaru seriamente—. Dijo que yo lo había amenazado, así que haremos realidad su mentira.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí.

¡Al fin se dio el encuentro más esperado por toda Latinoamérica unida! :D (Sí, me hice un maratón de videos de "Te lo resumo así no más" si no lo conoces te lo recomiendo) YEY ¡A celebrar! *Baile de la victoria de Mary*

Muchas gracias a marysanty899, Marron (sobre Ayame y Kouga sí sucederá algo, ya que tomarán algo de importancia cuando se descubra cuáles son las razones de la muerte de Yôro y la relación de ambos ahora que Kouga pasaría a ser empleado de Ayame, no esperes una historia súper desarrollada pero algo habrá) y Sakurita-Rock por sus grandiosos comentarios.

¿Te ha gustado? ¿No te ha gustado? ¿Tienes alguna duda o te has dado cuenta de algún detalle? ¿Quieres darme algún consejo o reclamarme algo? Cualquiera que sea tu opinión por favor escríbela en un comentario, yo con gusto responderé al subir el próximo capítulo :)

See ya!


	12. Capítulo XI

Los derechos de autor del manga "Inuyasha" y cualquier producto derivado del mismo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esto es un fanfic realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro, publicado en la página web "fanfiction . net" con un fin meramente de entretenimiento.

Advertencia: Lenguaje soez y violencia.

* * *

 **Contra el mundo.**

 **Capítulo 11: Primer interrogatorio.**

La comisaría era un caos total, a las cinco y media de la mañana fueron a ver al ocupante de la celda veinticinco, la más alejada del resto (privilegio para la gente con dinero) y se encontraron con el lugar vacío, buscaron hasta el último lugar de la comisaría, revisaron las cámaras de seguridad y descubrieron que estuvieron congeladas por alrededor de quince minutos a eso de las once de la noche y no encontraron ningún movimiento extraño ni antes ni después y para colmo, cuando llamaron al jefe de la estación de policía resultó que estaba hospitalizado con una herida de bala en el hombro. Nada tenía sentido.

Sango caminaba lo más rápido posible empujando a quien estuviera en su camino, llegó hasta el cubículo de Bankotsu quien se encontraba escribiendo un informe. Se plantó frente a él.

—A mí no me engañas —sentenció sin saludar—. Sé que tuviste que ver con la fuga de ése criminal.

—Por favor, Sango —se quejó el trigueño pasándose las manos por el cabello—. Estoy cansado, llevo casi tres días sin dormir, no puedo lidiar con tu paranoia en estos momentos.

—No son paranoias mías, no siempre tendrás una coartada para tus extraños movimiento y cuando cometas una equivocación te desenmascarare —amenazó antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

Bankotsu la miró seriamente mientras se alejaba. Sabía que Sango algo tenía contra él, no era secreto para nadie, incluso algunos compañeros tenían la teoría de que él le gustaba, pero él sabía que no era así, podía ver la aversión en su mirada, un rechazo que no era para nada fingido y a decir verdad no sabía qué hizo para que ella sospechara de él, siempre ha sido cuidadoso con su doble vida, este nuevo trabajo con Sesshomaru Taisho ha sido con el cual más se había arriesgado considerando que tuvo que sacarlo de la misma comisaría y había involucrado a Jaken, cosa que le provocaba sentimientos de culpa, algo que nunca había ocurrido en su vida.

Sango se dirigió a la sala de reuniones donde varios de sus compañeros estaban reunidos, la segunda al mando en la comisaría, una señora alta y regordeta llamada Shoga Yamamoto, anotaba varias cosas en una pizarra, muchos murmullos se escuchaban alrededor, pero la joven los ignoraba. Pocos minutos después Bankotsu y Jakotsu ingresaron a la sala y se detuvieron a hablar con su superior, parecía ser algo serio, pero Sango desde su lugar no los podía escuchar.

—Bien, comenzaremos con esta reunión de emergencia, ante el desafortunado accidente de nuestro superior Jaken Kobayashi yo tomaré la capitanía de forma provisional hasta su recuperación ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción al respecto? —preguntó Shoga, todo el mundo quedó callado—. Bien, prosigamos. Nuestro compañero, el oficial Bankotsu Shichinintai, quiere dirigirse a ustedes antes de comenzar con el caso.

El trigueño dio un paso adelante enfrente de sus compañeros.

—Como todos saben, he sido asignado al caso de Rin Taisho y de Yôro Zoku desde hace semanas y la noche de ayer desapareció el sospechoso involucrado en ambos casos —resumió nervioso. Cerró los ojos hasta contar hasta diez—. Por lo que pongo mi cargo a disposición de un juicio, Sesshomaru Taisho era mi responsabilidad hasta que fuera entregado y he fallado.

—Yo tengo una duda —dijo un compañero levantándose. Shoga indicó con la mano que podía proseguir—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el jefe Kobayashi anoche? Se le vio salir contigo poco después de las diez y menos de una hora después el acusado desaparece.

Esa era la duda de todos en el lugar. Bankotsu contó hasta veinte esta vez.

—El jefe Kobayashi conoce a Taisho desde antes del choque, es cercano a la señora Taisho, no es secreto, la jefa Yamamoto puede corroborar esa información —explicó y miró a su superior y ella asintió con la cabeza—. Por lo mismo Taisho quiso pedirle un favor demasiado grande.

Se quedó en silencio un momento ordenando sus ideas y sin querer creó suspenso entre sus compañeros.

—Quería ver a su esposa una última vez… —siguió relatando de cómo sacaron al preso, lo llevaron al hospital y el secuestro posterior.

Todos sus compañeros lo miraban con asombro, de Bankotsu podrían esperar algo así, tenía fama de ser impulsivo, pero el jefe Jaken Kobayashi era todo lo contrario, alguien que anteponía el deber y la justicia sobre cualquier interés personal.

—… nos debatimos en qué hacer, no sabemos quiénes eran esos sujetos, si nos siguieron desde la comisaría o de algún modo sabían de nuestro plan, así que finalmente decidimos que era mejor decir la verdad —terminó de contar, un pequeño temblor en la mano derecha llamó la atención de casi todos.

Un silencio pesado se formó.

—En vista de este inusitado comportamiento se abrirá un sumario administrativo a ti y al oficial Hayashi, en el tiempo que se requiera llevarlo a cabo quedan ambos relegados de todas sus funciones hasta que se sentencie el castigo correspondiente. En cuanto al Jefe Kobayashi también abriremos un sumario, pero considerando sus años intachables como líder de esta comisaría, se le dará el tiempo necesario para su recuperación y se reincorporará cuando sea necesario —declaró Shoga. Se sentía un tanto decepcionada, ella admiraba sinceramente el trabajo de su superior, en su foro interno lo justificó que ya le pesaban los años, al fin y al cabo sólo le faltaba unos dos años para jubilarse—. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para tu reemplazo?

Bankotsu sonrió con disfrazada malicia.

—Sí, la oficial Sango Taijiya —respondió mirándola fijamente. La aludida se levantó sorprendida.

* * *

A Inuyasha se le cayeron los palillos con los que comía su desayuno anonadado de lo que veía en televisión. Rápidamente buscó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo y marcó el número de cierta pelinegra.

—Hola… sí, mira es urgente, necesitamos ir a Osaka lo más pronto posible… lo sé, pero no tenemos tiempo ¡Acaban de secuestrar a mi hermano!... ¡Claro que no es broma!... Creo que conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar… sí, te espero en la entrada del templo, nos vemos— y cortó. Ahora tenía que inventar una coartada para engañar a sus padres.

* * *

Sesshomaru salió del baño aseado, afeitado y revitalizado, había dormido toda la noche y parte de la mañana, por lo que se sentía listo para comenzar. Se vistió sin prisas y fue a la cocina para comer algo, allí se encontró con Renkotsu.

—Buenos días —saludó el calvo sentado en la mesa—. Espero que estés cómodo en esta pequeña morada.

Era una casa en un suburbio a las afueras de la ciudad, empobrecido con el tiempo, con todas las casa con la misma infraestructura pero con los años la gente fue modificándolas. La casa era de un piso con dos habitaciones, con un patio lo suficientemente amplio como para que cupieran los dos vehículos.

—Sí, está bien —respondió mientras se servía café y un pan con queso—. ¿Y el resto?

—Todos tenemos vidas "normales" con nuestras casas, parejas, trabajos y todas esas cosas, yo te haré compañía esta vez gracias a que con esto no puedo trabajar —explicó Renkotsu mostrando su brazo vendado.

—Entiendo —dijo el peliblanco sentándose frente al herido. Se formó un silencio algo incómodo mientras comían. Sesshomaru decidió que era un buen momento para sacarse una duda de encima—. ¿Por qué se hacen llamar los hermanos Shichinintai si el único que tiene ese apellido es Bankotsu?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Renkotsu.

—Todos fuimos niños que de alguna forma terminamos en la calle y que fuimos recogidos por el viejo Shichinintai, el abuelo de Bankotsu y uno de los mercenarios más letales del Japón moderno. Él nos metió en esta vida, nos enseñó desde usar un arma hasta la diplomacia necesaria para tratar con los clientes —relató con cierta nostalgia—. Cuando falleció decidimos usar su apellido como modo de presentación, es como si dijéramos que los siete somos sus herederos, no sólo Bankotsu.

—¿Y los nombres con el sufijo "kotsu"? —continuó cuestionando.

—Cuando recogía un niño y este aguantaba el entrenamiento por dos meses se hacía una especie de rito de iniciación, allí el viejo nos cambiaba el nombre, porque para nosotros era un nuevo inicio, un nuevo nacimiento, una nueva identidad —contestó el calvo—. Con el tiempo también los cambiamos en el registro civil.

El albino parpadeó asimilando la información, parecía una historia que combinaba a Oliver Twist y alguna secta pseudo religiosa.

—¡Hola, hola! —escucharon la voz de Jakotsu en la entrada de la casa, él y Bankotsu entraron con varias bolsas de supermercado—. ¡Estamos fuera de la comisaría hasta nuevo aviso!

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Renkotsu cuando los dos policías entraron a la cocina.

—Como previmos, el viejo Jaken quiso decir "la verdad" así que está saliendo todo de acuerdo al plan —resumió el de la trenza sacando la mercadería de las bolsas.

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó Sesshomaru sintiéndose culpable de engañarlo así y poner en juego toda una vida de trabajo intachable.

—Está bien, la bala se alojó en el músculo, se la extrajeron anoche, no tiene ningún hueso roto, estará como nuevo en poco tiempo —explicó Bankotsu con el mismo sentimiento—. No te preocupes, el único castigo que nos darán a los tres será un par de meses fuera e ir a clases de ética o alguna chorrada así.

—Eso espero —contestó el albino en un murmullo.

—Lo importante es que ahora podremos hacer esta misión sin ninguna distracción —comentó Jakotsu con entusiasmo.

* * *

Kouga Ôkami borraba por enésima vez su carta de renuncia, el día de ayer y hoy llevaba haciéndola y cada vez que tomaba forma veía el rostro angustiado de Ayame y no podía continuar. El funeral se extenderá hasta el día de mañana por la cantidad de gente que quería mostrar sus respetos al difunto, la familia lejana de Yôro ya estaba llegando desde todas partes del mundo, todos mostrando caras de angustia pero frotándose las manos por la espalda, en menos de treinta horas ya había recibido cinco amenazas de impugnar el testamento si su nombre salía en él. Yôro se había distanciado de la mayoría de esa gente en algún punto de su vida, todos en distintas circunstancias pero con el mismo trasfondo; el dinero, cuando Yôro quedó viudo y poco después perdió a su única hija y su yerno los únicos que siempre permanecieron a su lado fueron su nieta Ayame y él mismo "el recogido" como lo llamaban ese montón de buitres.

Qué vio Yôro en él cuando apenas era un adolescente de quince años era un secreto que se llevó a la tumba, cuando descubrió que trabajaba mintiendo sobre su edad dentro de las oficinas de los supermercados como mensajero, Yôro simplemente decidió darle estudios desde entonces y un trabajo como su secretario cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, con el tiempo se ganó no sólo su confianza y amistad sino que también el rencor de la familia del anciano con excepción de Ayame… sabía que para ella él era una especie de amor platónico y a decir verdad, él hubiera intentado algo con ella si no fuera la nieta de su mentor, la encontraba atractiva, debía reconocerlo, pero temía demasiado cometer un error y que eso afectara trabajo y al hombre que le tendió una mano y no era que ahora las cosas fueran más fáciles, debía respetar la memoria del anciano.

—¿Kouga? —escuchó que lo llamaban, al levantar la vista vio los grandes ojos verdes de Ayame, su particular tormento.

—Hola ¿Sucede algo? —saludó cerrando rápidamente su laptop, sintió la urgencia de que ella no lo cuestionara en caso de que viera la carta de renuncia.

—Te ha llegado esto —dijo con timidez, algo que desconcertó a Kouga. Le entregó varios sobres, la mayoría las facturas que él manejaba.

—Gracias —musitó al recibir la correspondencia. Un silencio se hizo entre los dos, el secretario aprovechó de mirar los remitentes de las cartas, una se le hizo totalmente desconcertante, no tenía remitente.

—¿Kouga? —nombró dudando la pelirroja. El hombre la miró tomándole atención—. ¿Estás bien?

El moreno sonrió con amabilidad.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti —dijo levantándose caminando hacia ella.

—Permíteme preocuparme por ti por esta vez, por favor, no sólo yo tengo el corazón partido, sé cuánto lo estimabas —dijo ella cortando la distancia y abrazándolo por la cintura, Kouga no pudo decir no a ése abrazo y lo correspondió, ambos lo necesitaban, se quedaron un rato así, sólo abrazados.

En ese momento Kouga se dio cuenta de que no podría presentar su renuncia.

* * *

Renkotsu tocó la puerta de aquel departamento, esperó unos segundos y fue abierta por Goshinki Sawa.

—¿Quién…? —antes de poder completar la frase el calvo apuntó a su estómago obligándolo a entrar nuevamente. Detrás de ellos dos entraron Bankotsu, Jakotsu y al final Sesshomaru.

—Mira, imbécil, necesitamos hacerte un par de preguntas y más te vale cooperar con nosotros— advirtió Renkotsu obligándolo a sentarse en el único sillón de la sala.

Mientras, el albino miraba alrededor del interior del lugar, era una pocilga, habían latas, botellas y envases de comida chatarra por doquier, en un rincón habían unas cinco bolsas de basura, al lado del sillón había una pila de ropa, un olor a encierro y porro envolvía el lugar.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —exclamó el hombre alterado.

—Shhh… no grites, si alguien más se entera de que estamos aquí te vas a arrepentir y muchísimo, no seremos tan simpáticos como ahora —amenazó Jakotsu mirando sus uñas color ciruela, hace mucho que no tenía tiempo para su hobby; el travestismo.

—Dijiste que yo te había amenazado, deberías conocer mi rostro como mínimo —respondió Sesshomaru a la pregunta y el canoso abrió los ojos con asombro.

—T-tú… tú —tartamudeó asombrado.

—¿Sabes? Tuvimos la intención de cumplir con tu declaración, fuimos a ver a tu ex y tu hijo y nos llevamos la enorme sorpresa de que no saben nada de ti desde hace más de dos años —relató Bankotsu acercándose al tipo—. ¡Nos has decepcionado! Eres un horrible ser humano, pero no te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos de tu familia, eso sí, si no cooperas puede que no los tratemos tan bien.

—¿Q-qué…? —pero antes de poder decir algo sintió una descarga eléctrica que lo sacudió completo. Jakotsu le mostró un teser pequeño.

—Este fue sólo una advertencia —canturreó divertido.

Sesshomaru se abrió paso entre los otros tres y tomó a Goshinki del cabello para levantarle la cabeza y mirarlo directamente.

—¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Quién te envío a acusarme? —preguntó con su tono grave.

—¿Y crees que te voy a decir? —contrarrestó Sawa con desafío, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar Sesshomaru lo golpeó con el puño en plena boca reventándole el labio inferior. Los tres Shichinintai se miraron entre ellos asombrados, no se esperaban que el albino tomara parte tan activa del interrogatorio, creyeron que sólo observaría.

—¿Quién te envió? —repitió con su amenazante seriedad.

—Púdrete —respondió altanero. Sesshomaru volvió a golpearlo tres veces, el tipo ya sangraba por la boca y nariz.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó soltándolo.

—N-na… Naraku… —contestó temblando. Los cuatro fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Quién es Naraku? —inquirió Renkotsu cruzándose de brazos.

—Él es el benefactor de aquí, él ayuda a todos pero sus precios son altos —se apresuró a responder temblando—. P-por favor no me obliguen a decir más, él será más cruel.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —preguntó Bankotsu no entendiendo nada.

—N-no por favor ¡Aaaaahhh!—rogó el interrogado pero Jakotsu no se apiadó y lo electrocutó.

—¿Un benefactor? ¿Cómo? —continuó Sesshomaru. Goshinki explicó a grandes rasgos quién era Naraku para esa comunidad—. ¿Qué tiene un narcotraficante conmigo? ¿Qué gana con esto?

—No lo sé, juro que no lo sé —lloró penosamente—. Yo sólo sigo órdenes.

—¿Cómo consiguieron mis huellas? ¿Cómo las pusieron en el vehículo? —preguntó el peliblanco. Goshinki negó con la cabeza encogido y mirando el suelo, al ver ese gesto Sesshomaru lo agarró con mayor fuerza por el cabello para levantarle la cabeza—. Mira hijo de puta mal parido, me importa un carajo si ese tal Naraku te obligó a joderme la vida, si te tiene amenazado o cualquier otra mierda, me vas a decir todo lo que sabes o sino cuando yo salga de esta pocilga tú vas estar muerto.

Renkotsu apuntó su sien para corroborar las palabras de su cliente, Goshinki temblaba sin poder evitarlo.

—Y-yo, yo y-yo le… l-le—tartamudeó.

—¡¿Tú qué?! —exclamó Bankotsu impaciente. El interrogado se sobresaltó.

—Yo le debo m-mu… mucho dinero a N-Naraku, él me dijo que si hacia este último trabajo mi deuda quedaría pagada. Él un día llegó con el Jeep, me dijo que estaba a mi nombre y me dijo lo que tenía que decirle al científico, es todo lo que sé, se los juro —relató.

—¿Qué científico? —preguntó Taisho.

—Kohaku, el amigo de tu esposa —contestó Bankotsu adelantándose a Goshinki.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ahora ese imbécil? ¿Por qué no sabía que estaba involucrado? —cuestionó enojado.

—Declaró anónimamente, al igual que una chica albina, no recuerdo su nombre, Sango tomó sus declaraciones —respondió Jakotsu está vez—. Ellos dos básicamente declararon para apoyar la versión que dio este tipo.

—Kanna, su nombre es Kanna —acotó Goshinki rápidamente. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, ese nombre se le hacía conocido—. Ella es quien trajo al científico.

—Creo que trabaja en el mismo laboratorio —completó Jakotsu.

—La becaria extraña, ahora la recuerdo —expresó Sesshomaru pensativo, Rin había hablado varias veces de esa joven desde que entró al laboratorio, algo en su presencia parecía molestarla.

—¿Ella es una aliada del tal Naraku? —intervino Renkotsu.

—Sí, trabaja para él desde muy joven, Naraku le pagó los estudios —corroboró el interrogado.

—Ya veo… ¿Kohaku fue capaz de llegar tan lejos? Sé que me odia, sin embargo estamos hablando de narcotráfico —pensó en voz alta el albino.

—Supongo que pensó en que el fin justifica los medios —respondió Bankotsu encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Vamos por él, entonces?

—No, mejor vamos por el principio, visitaremos al tal Naraku —prefirió el peliblanco—. Ya después saldaré cuentas con él.

—Como el cliente ordene —canturreó Bankotsu antes de acercarse al canoso—. Bien, ya escuchaste ¿Tendré que sacarte la ubicación de Naraku por las buenas o por las malas?

Sesshomaru se alejó saliendo del apartamento dejando que los Shichinintai se encarguen, repasando mentalmente la información dada por Goshinki se dio cuenta de que aún no entendía el por qué, estaba aún más perdido, no contó con un enemigo que no conocía, dentro de sus esperanzas estaba que le confirmaran que todo era obra de Hitomi, pero no fue así.

Diez minutos después los Shichinintai salieron diciendo que ya tenían lo que querían. Al mirar para adentro del departamento vio a Goshinki llorando encogido en el sillón.

—No te preocupes por él —intervino Jakotsu—. No hablará, nos aseguramos de eso.

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban frente a la puerta de un departamento en un suburbio normal. Lo único que la chica sabía era que allí vivía alguien que podía ayudarlos, aunque no sabía en qué modo.

—Tienes mucha cara para presentarte aquí —dijo un muchacho pelirrojo de unos quince años. Se le notaba enfadado.

Inuyasha sonrió con arrogancia y abrazó al chico por el cuello.

—Te he echado de menos, pequeñajo —saludo mientras le sacude los cabellos.

—¡Suéltame jodido idiota! —lo empujó el más joven. El albino rió sin soltarlo.

—Ey, cuida tu lenguaje ¿No ves que hay una dama con nosotros? —reprendió Inuyasha indicando a la chica, el pelirrojo se sonrojó avergonzado.

—U-un gusto, m-mi nombre es Shippo —saludó el muchacho tartamudeando.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kagome —saludó ella enternecida. Inuyasha rió por el evidente nerviosismo de su amigo.

—Ahora que cumplimos con las presentaciones, es hora de hablar de ciertos favores que me debes —dijo Taisho antes de arrastrar al menor al interior del departamento, Kagome los siguió y cerró la puerta.

—¡¿Que yo te debo?! ¡Tú me debes un montón de favores! —Exclamó Shippo con indignación.

—Entonces ahora te deberé otro, uno más uno menos —aceptó el universitario con simpleza.

—¡Sí serás…! —se mordió la lengua para no insultarlo.

—Joven Shippo —interrumpió la chica tratando de ser lo más educada posible—. No sé qué ha pasado entre Inuyasha y tú, pero realmente necesitamos tu ayuda.

Shippo se puso aún más rojo, la joven era demasiado linda como para ser amiga del pulgoso.

—Y-yo… muy bien ¿Qué necesitan? —preguntó apenado. Inuyasha agrandó su sonrisa, había sido buena idea llevar a Kagome, sabía que Shippo era penosamente condescendiente con las chicas guapas.

—Que ubiques un lugar —respondió el albino sacando unos papeles de su sudadera—. Quiero saber en qué lugar en específico de Osaka se encuentra esta propiedad, ya sabes cómo es el campo, las direcciones no son exactas.

El chico tomó los papeles y los miró.

—Ok, dame un par de días —dijo después de unos segundos pensativo—. Ya sabes cómo es esto, meterse en los registros de propiedades y esas cosas.

—¿Se te dan bien las computadoras? —preguntó Kagome interesada.

—Sí, digo, no es que sea un hacker y esas cosas… —corroboró Shippo.

—¡Siempre tan humilde! —se burló Inuyasha volviendo a desordenar el pelo colorín mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Suéltame! —reclamó el muchacho.

Kagome sólo negó con la cabeza divertida.

* * *

Ya era tarde en la noche, después de comer algo Sesshomaru se encerró en su improvisado cuarto, vio la hora y sacó el celular de su bolsillo, después de dos toques Rin contestó.

—Cariño… —escuchó la voz soñolienta de la mujer.

—¿Te desperté? —preguntó suavemente.

—No, pero los antinflamatorios me dejan soñolienta —aclaró con una suave risa—. No te preocupes.

—No puedo evitar preocuparme, corazón —contradijo el albino sentándose en la cama.

—Te tengo buenas noticias —comunicó contenta.

—Dime.

—Me quitarán el armazón mañana temprano, hoy me hicieron una radiografía y el doctor determinó que podíamos pasar a la siguiente fase —relató con entusiasmo.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso —dijo Sesshomaru.

—Sí, por lo mismo podré ir al funeral del señor Zoku en la tarde, mamá Irasue me llevará.

—¿Cuándo podrás salir del hospital definitivamente? —preguntó interesado.

—Aún no lo sé, quiero irme de aquí —se quejó ella.

—Solo ten paciencia.

—¿Has averiguado algo? —preguntó Rin cambiando de tema.

—Sí, fui a ver un supuesto testigo, no fue muy esclarecedor, dijo que trabajaba para un tal Naraku ¿Te suena ese nombre? —consultó el albino.

—No, nunca había escuchado ese nombre —respondió extrañada.

—¿Has visto a Kohaku? —preguntó de pronto para desconcierto de Rin.

—No, del laboratorio me han visitado sólo mis jefes y mis amigas ¿Por qué? —la mujer era muy consciente de la aversión mutua que se tenían ambos hombres.

—No quiero asustarte ¿Has sabido algo de él? ¿Sabes si tiene alguna relación con la tal Kanna? —siguió cuestionando.

—Estas consiguiendo el efecto contrario, si me dices que no me asuste más me asusto, dime qué pasa con ellos dos —reclamó enfadada.

—Aun no estoy seguro de nada, pero… —Sesshomaru le relató lo que supo esa tarde.

—No sé qué pensar —comentó Rin al terminar de escuchar el relato.

—Después de que hable con el tal Naraku me encargaré de ellos —comunicó para tranquilizarla.

—No, yo me haré cargo —dijo ella con decisión.

—Rin… —dijo con advertencia.

—No, Sesshomaru —rebatió de inmediato—. Le he aguantado muchas estupideces a Kohaku, pero esto ya es demasiado, si es verdad lo que estamos pensando no sé si podré perdonarlo y en cuanto a Kanna siempre me dio mala espina.

—Esta bien, sólo trata de tomarlo con calma ¿Bien? —pidió él resignado—. No quiero que esto perjudique tu recuperación.

—No te preocupes —respondió.

—Es tu frase favorita —comentó de pronto.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—"No te preocupes" o "deja de preocuparte" siempre me las repites —aclaró.

—Y tú nunca me haces caso —canturreó divertida—. Te conozco bien, Sesshomaru Taisho.

—Demasiado bien, diría yo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Te he dicho "te amo" hoy? —inquirió tiernamente.

—No y me debes todos los que no me dijiste mientras estuviste dormida —respondió cerrando los ojos.

—Oh, es verdad, entonces te los daré por cuotas, ahora tocan tres: te amo, te amo, te amo —concluyó juguetonamente.

—Y yo a ti, corazón —contestó sonriendo suavemente—. Te llamo mañana, que descanses.

—Tú igual —se despidió—. Hasta mañana, cariño.

—Hasta mañana —y cortó, volvió a guardar el teléfono, se metió al baño para hacer sus necesidades, poco después cuando salió y se abrigaba mejor, ya que la noche era más fría que el día, tocaron la puerta.

—Taisho, llegaron los demás, en diez minutos saldremos nuevamente —comunicó Renkotsu desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, voy enseguida —contestó.

Era hora de saber qué mierda quería el tal Naraku.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás?

¡Primer interrogatorio listo! ¿Ya te he comentado que amo imaginar a Sesshomaru amenazando y/o insultando? Sí, un gusto algo específico y sí, sólo él es capaz de sacarle la madre a un tipo para después llamar amorosamente a su esposa y después volver a salir a sacarle la madre a otro tipo jajaja.

Un saludo a marysanty899, Any-Chan (Pues sí, la idea era que pareciera cosa de los malos hasta el final xD, en cuanto a Kohaku, hay que tomar en cuenta que en el fondo él cree que esta haciendo un bien, gracias a ti por comentar y que tengas un bonito finde) xts'unu'um, Milagros Ala, Marron (Gracias, espero que el momento pequeño KougaxAyame que hubo en este capítulo te haya gustado ) Guest (gracias! Bueno, creo que en este capi se notó que el plan de Sesshomaru es ir a por todo xD y en cuanto a Inu No Taisho ¿has notado en el manga/anime que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se ven amarrados por decisiones que Inu No tomó hace siglos? Lo de las espadas, la perla del ojo de Inuyasha, el que Sessho tuviera que renunciar al poder de su espada, etc… a mí eso me da la impresión de un tipo muy manipulador al punto de que después de muerto sigue controlando la vida de sus hijos de algún modo) y freakin'love-sesshourin por sus hermosos comentarios y a Mikuarel14 y floresamaabc por sus favoritos y seguimientos.

¿Te ha gustado? ¿No te ha gustado? ¿Tienes alguna duda o te has dado cuenta de algún detalle? ¿Quieres darme algún consejo o reclamarme algo? Cualquiera que sea tu opinión por favor escríbela en un comentario, yo con gusto responderé al subir el próximo capítulo :)

Un besazo y hasta la próxima, ciao!


	13. Capítulo XII

Los derechos de autor del manga "Inuyasha" y cualquier producto derivado del mismo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esto es un fanfic realizado sin ningún ánimo de lucro, publicado en la página web "fanfiction . net" con un fin meramente de entretenimiento.

Advertencia: Lenguaje soez y violencia.

* * *

 **Contra el mundo.**

 **Capítulo 12: Hombre peligroso.**

Sesshomaru miraba el funeral desde la distancia, aquel era el último día para rendir respetos a Yôro Zoku, el lugar estaba lleno, el día anterior sus restos habían sido cremados, en la noche trasladarían el ánfora a un pequeño templo en una aldea de Gokayama, dónde Yôro creció, así había sido su última voluntad.

En primera fila estaban los familiares, pero un poco apartada se encontraba Ayame junto a Kouga, no se tocaban pero permanecían muy juntos. Entre la gente pudo distinguir a Inu no junto a Izayoi conversando con otros empresarios y en la otra esquina de encontraba Rin en una silla de ruedas junto a Irasue y una enfermera, conversaban con un par de ancianas que por la distancia no reconocía. Quiso estar allí en ese momento, apoyar las manos sobre los hombros de Rin para ser su apoyo, cambiar palabras con su madre y otros asistentes, presentar sus condolencias a Ayame y a Kouga, sabía que ellos dos eran los más afectados, se sintió impotente ante la situación, sobre todo por lo que pudo averiguar la noche anterior.

Flash back:

Los Shichinintai rodearon la pequeña casa en todas las direcciones, al ser un narcotraficante de gran alcance muy posiblemente tenía las espaldas resguardadas. Suikotsu y Sesshomaru se plantaron en la puerta del frente y tocaron el timbre.

Poco después un hombre joven abrió la puerta. Frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Simples inversionistas, queremos hablar con Naraku —contestó Suikotsu con simpleza.

—¿A esta hora? El taller está cerrado, vuelvan mañana —dijo Muso indicando el galpón a un lado de la casa. Sesshomaru sonrió con ironía.

—Es el intento más patético que he visto de encubrir lo evidente —declaró el albino con sorna—. Sabes perfectamente de qué inversiones estamos hablando.

Muso los miró con detenimiento, analizándolos en busca de un engaño, Sesshomaru le devolvía la mirada de una forma seria y sarcástica y Suikotsu con neutralidad.

—Bien, síganme —accedió el joven y entró siendo seguido por los dos hombres—. Esperen aquí.

Los dejó en el living, mientras Muso entró en lo que parecía las habitaciones de la pequeña casa. Unos minutos después regresó junto a un anciano.

—Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa —comentó el hombre mayor al ver al albino—. Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar, señor Taisho.

Muso lo miró asombrado, mientras los dos visitantes se sentaban junto a Naraku.

—Por lo menos conoces la cara de a quien intentas arruinar la vida —comentó el empresario.

—Los Taisho sin todos iguales, blancos como fantasmas y orgullosos como si el mundo les debiera algo —dijo soltando una pequeña risa burlesca—. Debo reconocer que me creí el supuesto secuestro, incluso interrogué a varios de mis compañeros para encontrar una pista de quién me arrebató la presa.

—¿No pensaste en que vendría a por ti? —preguntó el peliblanco cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, supongo que me lo merezco por dejar que ineptos hagan el trabajo sucio —reconoció con desagrado—. Supongo que vino para saber por qué hice lo que hice.

—Así es —intervino Suikotsu antipáticamente.

—No me esperaba menos de un Shichinintai, siempre se han caracterizado por sus impecables trabajos —felicitó Naraku con burla. El doctor frunció el entrecejo, no esperaba que lo reconociera—. Muchos especulaban que ustedes estaban detrás de este trabajo, la cuestión era saber quién los había contratado, nadie imaginó que fue el mismo secuestrado.

—Deja de dar rodeos —espetó Sesshomaru.

—Discúlpeme señor Taisho —de apresuró a responder—. Verá, aquí hay más en juego de lo que imagina, hay varios que lo quieren encerrado de por vida, usted es un hombre peligroso.

—No he hecho nada para que se me considere de esa forma —se defendió confundido.

—Muchas veces no es necesario que la persona sea consciente de la complejidad del asunto en el que se está metiendo —respondió con una sonrisa enigmática—. Digamos que sus últimas negociaciones han significado pérdidas para mis socios, ellos contaban con esas inversiones para negocios más grandes.

Por "negocios más grandes" sabían perfectamente a qué se refería.

—¿Mis últimas negociaciones? —repitió en pregunta extrañado.

—Así es, para mantener… digamos… el balance hay que hacer concesiones, no nos convenía que Taisho Energy creciera al punto que perjudicara otros negocios —explicó el hombre mayor.

—Hitomi… —concluyó el empresario.

—Kagewaki Hitomi no es quién usted cree —contestó Naraku con un tono enigmático, como si disfrutara de dejar a sus visitantes con la duda—. De todos modos no estoy en posición de darle todas las respuestas, yo no las tengo, me limito a mantener el negocio funcionando como podrá ver.

—Entonces tú eres sólo el mensajero —concluyó Suikotsu. Naraku rió.

—Sí, se puede decir que sí —dijo con entusiasmo—. Mis socios están un tanto nerviosos con usted, Inu no Taisho no es tan problemático a la hora de reconocer cuando debe dar un paso al costado para que el balance se mantenga, pero usted sólo mira a la meta sin preocuparse de nada mas, sabemos que su padre se aprovechó de esa cualidad suya para llevar a Taisho Energy a la cima, pero mis socios no lo ven del mismo modo. No nos convenía transformarlo en un mártir así que matarlo no era la mejor opción, así que preferimos transformarlo en el villano, su esposa no sólo es hermosa, también es una nueva miembro de la prestigiosa comunidad científica de Japón. Lástima que sobreviviera, eso no nos convenía.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños enojado, estuvo a punto de levantarse y darle un puñetazo si no fuera porque Suikotsu puso una mano en su hombro deteniéndolo, no era momento de arruinar la voluntad de confesar que ha tenido el anciano por el momento.

—Pero eso no detuvo el plan —instó Suikotsu a continuar.

—No, por supuesto que no, no íbamos a conseguir una sentencia tan alta como esperábamos, pero igual nos servía para que estuviera varios años fuera de liga y que su reputación cayera por los suelos, además así asustábamos un poco al Taisho mayor, al final concluimos que era más ventajas que pérdidas —reconoció el anciano—, sin embargo, no contamos con que el estúpido de Yôro Zoku siguiera interesado en hacer negocios con usted a pesar de la gran oferta que le hacían mis socios.

—Entonces lo mataron —concluyó Sesshomaru sintiendo como la acidez subía por su esófago.

—Una lástima debo reconocer, era un gran empresario, nos hubiera convenido mucho que aceptara, no lo habríamos involucrado directamente, sabemos que era un hombre con una moral muy alta, pero su dinero nos habría servido de mucho para hacer crecer el negocio —dijo como si en verdad lo lamentara.

Taisho respiró hondo intentando serenarse, sus manos picaban por querer golpear al narcotraficante y este lo sabía, lo podía notar en el tono burlesco con el que se dirigía a él.

—Bien, como ya les he resuelto sus dudas es mejor que terminemos con esto, les doy la gracias por ahorrarme la molestia de buscarlo por mí mismo —dijo antes de sacar un arma y apuntarlos, Muso hizo lo mismo.

El Shichinintai y Taisho se levantaron de sus asientos y llevaron sus manos a los costados para sacar sus propias armas.

—No, no, no, no —negó Naraku—. Ustedes dos no salen de aquí, así que hagan nuestro trabajo más fácil.

Y dicho esto disparó dándole a Suikotsu en la pierna.

—¡Hijo de la gran reperra! ¡¿Quién mierda te crees para dispararme?! —bramó el doctor justo cuando se abalanzó contra el anciano golpeándolo en la cara, encima de él comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces con una brutalidad que era impensable en alguien de tan tranquila personalidad.

Aprovechando la distracción Sesshomaru disparó a Muso dándole en el hombro, cuando el joven cayó al suelo presionó la herida con el tacón del zapato derecho haciéndolo chillar del dolor. El albino recordó algo.

—¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que manejaba el jeep? —preguntó para el desconcierto de los presentes.

—No somos tan estúpidos como para decíroslo así de fácil —intervino Muso por primera vez con voz estrangulada.

—Entonces será del modo difícil —concluyó el albino cuando presionó con más fuerza la herida— ¿Fuiste tú?

—¡No, no fui yo! —chilló Muso tratando de zafarse inútilmente, estaba en clara desventaja.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió con cierta burla.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro, cabrón de mierda! —gritó al mismo tiempo que tomaba la pierna de su captor intentando sacarlo de su hombro.

En eso la puerta principal se abrió con un gran estruendo, Kyokotsu la abrió de un empujón, él y el resto del Shichinintai entraron con la confianza que los caracterizaba. Al verlos Suikotsu intentó serenarse respirando profundamente pero sin soltar a su víctima.

—Ya hemos limpiado la zona, no fue muy complicado, espero que ustedes dos no tuvieran problemas solos… veo que no —comentó Bankotsu al entrar con las manos en los bolsillos.

Muso aprovechó la oportunidad y desde su posición intentó disparar a Sesshomaru rozándolo a quemarropa en el brazo, el albino dio varios pasos atrás adolorido, pero antes de que el más joven pudiera levantarse pudo ver a seis armas apuntándolo directamente.

—F-fue Juromaru, él trabaja directamente con el verdadero N-Naraku —contestó a la pregunta amedrantado al verse en desventaja, sabía que si disparaba de nuevo terminaría siendo un colador. Un silencio abrumador se formó al tratar de darle sentido a la frase dicha por Muso.

El anciano comenzó a reír a carcajadas a pasar de estar todo ensangrentado, incluso se podía notar de que Suikotsu le soltó varios dientes, su rostro era prácticamente irreconocible, era un milagro que no estuviera inconsciente. Los Shichinintai y Taisho lo miraron sin entender nada.

—¿Realmente creyeron que yo era Naraku? —preguntó el hombre mayor con sorna—. Obviamente un narcotraficante de renombre no se escondería en una pocilga como esta, menos un estirado como Naraku.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —murmuró Suikotsu con recelo. El resto del Shichinintai no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Yo llevo el nombre de Naraku para estos pobres paletos que te juran lealtad a cambio de unas cuantas monedas, así también le resguardo la espalda a ese imbécil que no reconoce su origen —escupió con cierto rencor.

—¿Quién es el verdadero Naraku? —preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Tú sabes perfectamente quién es —contestó burlescamente el anciano.

El empresario cerró los ojos un instante tratando de serenarse, tenía demasiada información en su cabeza y debía ordenarla. Miró el panorama con hastío, aquello le pareció patético, inventarse un enredado plan sólo para asegurarse de que el dinero llegara a sus bolsillos y no el de otras personas, bufó molesto.

—Terminen ustedes, yo los espero en la van —dijo antes de salir.

Los Shichinintai lo miraron salir sin decirle nada y cuando ya estaba fuera de vista se volvieron a los otros dos.

—Ya escucharon al cliente, tienen muchas cosas que confesar, espero que cooperen por las buenas aunque me encanta hacerlas por las malas —comentó Bankotsu antes de acercarse a Muso.

Fin flash back.

Temprano en la mañana Bankotsu y Jakotsu le explicaron todo lo demás que pudieron recabar una vez que él se fue. El tipo que Muso nombró, Juromaru, fue quien a través de una identificación falsa guardó el vehículo en un estacionamiento cerca de la residencia Taisho y después manejó el vehículo hasta chocar el auto de Rin y darse a la fuga. Las huellas de Sesshomaru las consiguieron a través de las manillas de su propio auto, un tal Kageromaru, hermano de Juromaru, fue el encargado de aquella parte de la misión, un experto en tecnologías del espionaje. El jeep lo compraron de segunda mano a otro narcotraficante, algo normal dentro de ese rubro. Sobre Kohaku, pudieron averiguar que él no sabía casi nada, fue muy fácil engañarlo para que cooperara, Kanna había sido la encargada de investigar el entorno laboral de Rin, por lo mismo entró como becaria al laboratorio, una vez allí captó el interés de Kohaku por Rin y también supo que él tenía una hermana policía, así que decidieron usarlo a su favor y como chivo expiatorio. Lo que no pudieron saber ni bajo tortura fue cómo encontrar a Naraku, odiaba hacer el papel de matón, pero parecía que el destino no quería sacarlo de ese papel pronto.

Se alejó de dónde estaba para adentrarse en la mansión de Yôro, debía adentrarse antes de que Kouga lo hiciera.

* * *

Kagura caminaba apresuradamente por los largos pasillos de una casona de arquitectura tradicional japonesa, odiaba no poder usar sus tacones, así su presencia no pasaría tan desapercibida. Al llegar al final del pasillo se encontró con una puerta de madera y papel corrediza, sin importarle nada la abrió. En el interior de la instancia pudo ver a un hombre sentado frente a una mesa baja a modo de escritorio, estaba lleno de documentos, una computadora portátil y una taza de café ya fría. El hombre levantó la vista molesto.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi morada, querida señorita Kaze —comentó con una amenaza implícita en sus palabras, cosa que no amedrentó a la modelo, quien entró de todos modos.

—No vengas con tus estupideces, sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí, se cumplirá pronto el plazo en el que tengo que realizar la prueba de ADN, no sé qué hacer, tu plan no funcionó —declaró ella con desesperación.

—tu parte del plan no funcionó, no contábamos con que Sesshomaru Taisho fuera tan leal como para no enfrentar a su padre en cuanto al embarazo, pero el resto ha salido de maravilla —contradijo el hombre de cabellos ondulados—. Como siempre la inútil eres tú.

—¡Hice exactamente lo que me ordenaste! —reclamó ella alterada—. ¡No es mi culpa que Sesshomaru ni Inu No dijeran nada!

—Por eso odio a la gente poco proactiva y que esperan que le den absolutamente todas las órdenes para actuar ¿No se te ocurrió presionar más? ¿Exigirle a Inu No su participación en su supuesta paternidad? ¿Amenazar a Sesshomaru con ir a la prensa a contar todo? —Sugirió el hombre con cierto hastío—. Te creí más zorra para estas cosas.

—Pero mi tía… —murmuró avergonzada y con un sentimiento de culpa incontrolable, creía tener más sangre fría, pero no podía evitar pensar en el dolor que provocaría.

—¿Ahora te preocupa tu tía cuando estuviste metiéndote con su marido? Que sobrina más considerada —se burló el pelinegro antes de levantarse y rodear a la mujer.

—Ni siquiera sé si este hijo es de él, puede ser tuyo —contestó ella amedrantada.

—Eso es algo que no importa de todos modos, al final cuando se entreguen esos papeles dirá bien claro "hijo de Inu No Taisho" no puedes retractarte querida —comunicó parándose en su espalda acariciando sus hombros—. Te prometí todos los lujos que mereces y lo cumpliré, pero para eso necesito que hagas más por mí.

—¿Qué más quieres de mí? —preguntó con unas inexplicables ganas de llorar. Siempre se consideró una mujer fuerte y decidida, pero allí estaba siendo un títere de ese hombre y se sentía asqueada de sí misma.

—¿Recuerdas a Kanna? Ella me ha comunicado que ha habido problemas en la zona central, encontraron a Rasetsu y a Muso casi muertos, así que tú y ella se harán cargo de esa sección, vuelve a Tokio y no me defraudes esta vez. Nos volveremos a comunicar cuando tengas que realizarte la prueba de ADN, necesito el talento más grande que tienes, el escándalo mediático —ordenó soltándola. Kagura se desestabilizó pero no cayó.

La mujer lo miró con angustia preguntándose si era muy tarde para renunciar.

Poco después de que Sesshomaru terminó con ella lo conoció y le expresó justo lo que quería escuchar: que "Taisho era un idiota por dejar a una mujer tan valiosa como tú", que "mereces el cielo y las estrellas", que "cómo se podía meter con una mujer tan simplona cuando tenía una grandiosa modelo justo al lado" y demás frases del estilo, además de otras atenciones como restoranes de lujo, regalos caros y toda la atención del mundo para escucharla, ni siquiera en sus mejores momentos Sesshomaru se había molestado en escucharla, aquel era lo que su ego, amor propio y corazón roto necesitaba. Poco a poco el pelinegro comenzó a aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad, primero le pidió que guardara secretos "simples" como ser su amante mientras otra era la oficial y en cierto modo le gustaba, la hacía sentir poderosa ante otra mujer, como diciendo "a ti te tiene solo por la cara, pero conmigo él es real, conmigo hace lo que realmente desea", después le pidió que le guardara "mercancía" aquello no le gustó tanto, pero por su nuevo amor podía hacer cualquier cosa, después que negociara con algunos de sus socios, ya que con su belleza y personalidad podía cautivar a cualquiera, aquello la volvió a encantar, era importante dentro de su organización, después que se acostara con esos mismo socios para tenerlos contentos, eso era complicado, pero ya a esa altura no le importaba y por último que participara en ese extraño plan para acabar con Taisho, en parte ella se sentía entusiasta, al fin podía vengarse de aquel que la botó con tanta facilidad, pero tarde se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Kagura se despidió y salió arrastrando los pies, en esos momentos agradeció no llevar tacones, así nadie la veía en un momento tan vulnerable.

* * *

Bankotsu entró a la comisaría rápidamente, no se detuvo a saludar a nadie a pesar de que muchos lo miraron sorprendidos. Llegó hasta el cubículo de Sango, sonrió hasta verla sentada allí.

—¡Hola Taijiya! —saludó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ella lo miraba desconcertada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó como si su presencia la ofendiera.

—Este tiempo libre que he estado pensando mucho y he llegado a la conclusión que hemos estado poniendo toda nuestra atención a Taisho y hemos olvidado a los otros sospechosos: los Hitomi, en especial Hitomi Kagewaki —relató rápidamente ignorando la antipatía de la mujer.

—¿Tiempo libre? ¡Apenas llevas un día afuera! —reclamó indignada.

—Céntrate en lo que te digo ¿quieres? —En ese momento Bankotsu odiaba que parte del plan fuera que él saliera de la comisaría—. Antes de que lo digas no insinúo que dejes de lado a Taisho sino que hay algo que hemos ignorando en Hitomi.

—Sabes que los abogados han bloqueado todo avance y… —pero fue interrumpida por el trigueño.

—Hay algo que no pueden bloquear porque ya lo tenemos —se apresuró a continuar—. El secuestro que él sufrió hace años por años. Toda la información debe estar en algún archivo, seguramente en la central.

—¿El caso Onigumo? ¿Quieres relacionar ese secuestro con el de Taisho? —preguntó la morena tratando de ver el punto de cómo eso puede servirles.

—No, esto se trata de Hitomi… tal vez Onigumo nunca lo dejó ir —concluyó enigmáticamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó fastidiada del secretismo.

—Eso vas a tener que averiguarlo por ti misma, yo no puedo estar aquí ¿Lo recuerdas? —contestó sonriendo al ver que pudo sembrar la duda en Sango—. Era lo único que quería decirte ¡hasta luego!

Y sin esperar que le contestara se fue por donde llegó. Sango se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que dejó Bankotsu, no entendía a ese sujeto y a esta altura no sabía si quería comprenderlo.

* * *

Kouga entró a su oficina apresuradamente a eso de las cinco de la tarde, necesitaba organizar unos últimos documentos para el traslado del ánfora. Estaba por tomar la carpeta sobre su escritorio cuando vio a alguien que no esperaba.

—¿Tú...? ¿Qué…? Olvídalo, no sé cómo no me lo imaginé —dijo tratando de no alterarse. Se sentó sin mirar a su acompañante—. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

—Un grupo de narcotraficantes asesinaron a Yôro Zoku por que no quiso prestarse para sus negocios, aunque no sé si él sabía que ellos lo eran —relató sin filtro—. Al preferir a Taisho Energy en vez de a ellos decidieron sacarlo del camino.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —cuestionó Kouga cruzándose de brazos.

—No estoy seguro, todo apunta a Kagewaki Hitomi y sus cercanos, pero no puedo asegurarlo al cien por ciento —rebeló.

—¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión entonces? —preguntó el moreno.

—He estado haciendo visitas a los involucrados, a nombres que ya estaban en mi lista —contestó sin entrar en detalles—. Ten cuidado, ahora mismo los deben de considerar como un blanco fácil.

—No se decidirá nada hasta la lectura del testamento dentro de una semana y no puedo asegurar que siga en mi puesto si la presidencia la toma alguno de los familiares del viejo y si me quedo no tendré la misma influencia de antes —explicó con cierto fastidio.

—Lo imaginé, pero sé que puedes hacerte cargo de la situación, no por nada Yôro confiaba tanto en ti —dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿Qué harás ahora, Taisho? —inquirió antes de que se fuera.

—Seguir, lo único que me queda es seguir —respondió y se fue.

* * *

Inuyasha miró la puerta nervioso, una mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho sacándolo de su concentración.

—Actúas como si fueses a entrar en un matadero —lo regañó Kagome—. Sólo es tu cuñada.

—Tú insististe en esto —reprochó el universitario mirándola ceñudo—. Nunca he hablado con ella más de cinco minutos, ni siquiera sé cómo hablarle.

—Estoy segura de que ella apreciará que intentes estrechar lazos —dijo consoladora palmeándole la espalda—. Vamos, entremos.

Inuyasha suspiró y entró siendo seguido por Kagome.

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver a su joven cuñado entrando, no esperaba que la visitara, aunque le daba tranquilidad verlo con una muchacha y no con su madre. Ella se encontraba sentada en una silla de ruedas mirando por la ventana.

—Me alegra verte… hermano menor —sonrió dulcemente al muchacho.

Inuyasha se sonrojó, recordaba el día que la conoció, era solo un niño idiota que la miraba embobado pensando que ella era un ángel que su fastidioso hermano no merecía.

—Hola hermana mayor —contestó sonriendo apenado. Kagome lo miraba enternecida, Inuyasha se veía adorable avergonzado. Rin miró a la joven interesada.

—Hola, supongo que eres amiga de Inuyasha —saludó para salir del pequeño silencio que se había formado. Kagome sonrió ampliamente y se acercó rápidamente para estrechar la mano de la mujer.

—Un gusto conocerla doctora Taisho, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, sí soy amiga de Inuyasha —dijo con entusiasmo, de algún modo le alegraba conocer a alguien de la familia del chico. Rin rió con el entusiasmo de la muchacha.

—Un gusto igualmente, no quiero sonar grosera, pero ¿qué los trae por aquí? —preguntó aún desconcertada por la visita.

Inuyasha suspiró.

—Yo… —comenzó algo tímido mirando al suelo y a la mujer intermitentemente—. Quería saber cómo estas, si necesitas algo.

Rin lo miró con ternura y comprendió el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el chico.

—Gracias, estoy mejor, aún falta mucho, pero estoy esperanzada en mi recuperación —contestó tranquilamente intentando girar la silla para estar en un ángulo más cómodo para hablar con ellos, al ver esto el más joven de los Taisho se apresuró a ayudarla. Kagome se sentó en una silla frente a ella e Inuyasha en la cama—.Y tal vez necesito algo de compañía hoy, mi suegra no pudo venir así que ustedes llegaron en el mejor momento.

Al albino le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda, desde pequeño siempre sintió un terror horrible por la madre de su medio hermano, siempre tan imponente y fría, no dudaba que Sesshomaru heredó esos defectos de ella.

—¿Cómo estás con respecto a… bueno… lo que pasó con él? —titubeó Inuyasha no sabiendo cómo abordar el tema, temía encontrarla destrozada, pero parecía tranquila. Rin suspiró y se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

—Pienso siempre en él preguntándome dónde estará, cómo estará —contestó con voz queda, no quería preocupar a su cuñado, además de no poder revelar que estaba en contacto con Sesshomaru—. Y confío también en que volverá sano y salvo, es demasiado testarudo y decidido como para dejarse amedrentar fácilmente.

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron admirando la fortaleza y confianza de la mujer.

—Se nota que eres una persona muy fuerte —alabó la escolar—. Además de esa convicción hacia la fortaleza de tu pareja es tan increíble y romántico.

—Gracias —agradeció sonrojada—. Siento que si yo no confío en él me carcomerá la preocupación y eso afectaría mi recuperación y quiero que cuando él vuelva no se sienta culpable de haber afectado el proceso.

—Eso sería muy típico de él —acotó Inuyasha con fastidio que le hizo gracia a la mayor.

—¿Cierto? —preguntó retóricamente—. ¿Y cómo te ha ido en los estudios?

Conversaron por cerca de media hora de temas triviales, Rin quedó convencida de que Inuyasha y Kagome tenían una excelente química y se alegraba, consideraba la relación de Inuyasha y Kikyo era tóxica, además que era bueno para su cuñado que se relacionara con personas en su misma sintonía, en la misma etapa de vida.

—Creo que ya deberíamos retirarnos —comentó Kagome mirando la hora en su celular, por lo que Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, miró a Rin sonriendo.

—Sé que no he sido el mejor hermano menor —comenzó a decir sonrojado—. Pero quiero reparar mi falta.

—No tienes nada que reparar, eras solo un niño cuando te conocí y a pesar de que Sesshomaru nunca ha propiciado una cercanía te ha observado a la distancia —reveló la mujer sonriéndole de vuelta—. Más de una ocasión me ha comentado cuánto le molesta tu actitud rebelde, aunque sé que en el fondo lo que en realidad sucede es que se preocupa por ti.

—¡Keh! Lo dudo —espetó desviando la mirada.

—Eres un chico inteligente, Inuyasha, sé que si te detienes a mirar un segundo podrás darte cuenta de que le importas —contradijo la paciente—. Y a mí me importas mucho, te he visto crecer y debajo de tu fachada rebelde hay un muchacho bueno con corazón de azúcar.

—¿Verdad que sí? Yo pienso lo mismo —comentó Kagome divertida.

—Lo único que quieren ustedes dos es avergonzarme —refutó más rojo que un tomate, ambas féminas rieron.

—Es lo que pensamos de ti, pequeño saltamontes —canturreó Kagome dándole palmaditas en la espalda, después se giró hacia Rin con una gran sonrisa —. Ha sido un gusto conocerla.

—Igualmente, espero que me vengan a visitar de nuevo pronto —contestó la mayor con cordialidad.

—Oh bueno, pronto haremos un pequeño viaje y no sabemos cuándo volveremos —comentó la chica nerviosa.

—¡Que bien! ¿Y a dónde van? —inquirió interesada.

—Iremos a Osaka —respondió Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros al ver a Kagome titubear sin saber si contestar o no—. Unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de los exámenes de semestre.

—Eso suena genial, espero que se diviertan mucho —deseó la mujer contenta. En su mente pasó la posibilidad de que la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome era más estrecha que simples amigos si se iban de vacaciones juntos.

—Gracias, hermanita, nos estamos viendo —se despidió Inuyasha revolviendo los cabellos de la mujer para después dirigirse a la salida.

—¡Hasta pronto! —se despidió Kagome con una leve reverencias y siguió a Inuyasha.

—Hasta pronto, chicos —contestó Rin agitando una mano mientras los veía salir—. ¡Ay, esta juventud! Me pregunto cómo seríamos Sesshomaru y yo si nos hubiéramos conocido a esa edad.

Inuyasha y Kagome se detuvieron a esperar el ascensor.

—¿Vacaciones? ¡Ahora pensará cosas que no son de nosotros! —exclamó Kagome avergonzada.

—¡Keh! ¿Prefieres preocuparla diciéndole la verdad? Por mi o hay problema si piensa que somos novios o cualquier chorrada con tal de no darle más problemas de los que ya tiene —respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres un desconsiderado conmigo —se quejó ella en un murmullo.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso a qué viene, qué te hice? —inquirió desconcertado.

—No piensas antes de hablar —murmuró nuevamente sin mirarlo.

—¡Oye! —reclamó el muchacho.

—Disculpen… ¿puedo pasar? —los interrumpió una voz masculina, un hombre castaño con pecas y un ramo de flores estaba parado frente a ellos, allí recién se percataron de que no lo dejaban bajar del ascensor al esta justo en la puerta. Inuyasha miró al tipo extrañado, sabía que lo había visto antes, pero no podía recordar dónde.

—¡Sí, lo sentimos! —se disculpó Kagome dejándole pasar, Inuyasha la imitó pero no dijo nada, el hombre siguió su camino.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto —susurró el albino mirándolo detenidamente.

—¡Vamos, le prometimos a Shippo estar a las seis en su casa! —apuró la escolar ya dentro del ascensor.

—Sí, vamos —sacudió a cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos de la mente y siguiendo a su amiga.

* * *

Rin acomodaba sus piernas enyesadas en la silla de ruedas, tenerlas siempre en la misma posición la cansaba, se quejaba de su suerte cuando vio entrar a alguien a su habitación, una persona que o esperaba que la visitara pronto.

—Kohaku…—murmuró contrariada.

—Hola, Rin —saludó nervioso, estiró sus brazos mostrando las flores que llevaba consigo—. Eh… estas son para ti.

* * *

El anciano se encontraba en su jardín de bonsáis, cuidaba de uno pequeño que había adquirido recientemente, desde su jubilación ese había sido su mayor pasatiempo, tenía una colección bastante extensa. Tomó las tijeras para corregir la trayectoria de las ramas cuando se percató de que no se encontraba solo.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, mirándolo cómo salía de las sombras—. No eres bienvenido.

—Lo sé y mi visita será breve si coopera conmigo —contestó su visitante.

—No respondiste mi pregunta, llamaré a seguridad —espetó enfadado.

—Mi padre tiene un sistema de seguridad parecido al suyo, aprendí a evadirlo cuando era un adolescente, la época de rebeldía deja unas cuantas lecciones —respondió rápidamente para no hacer enojar más al hombre mayor—. Sólo quiero que me responda una pregunta y me iré.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió sintiendo que sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

—El marido de su nieta ¿dónde está? —preguntó yendo al grano.

—¿Y por qué crees que yo te daría su paradero? —murmuró el anciano volviendo a su tarea.

—Porque usted sabe perfectamente que Kikyo corre peligro con él —dijo con cautela—. Porque se arrepiente de entregarle a su única nieta a ese monstruo.

Hakushin se detuvo nuevamente sopesando las palabas de su visitante, bajó la mirada a sus arrugadas manos cuestionándose una vez más las decisiones tomadas hace años.

—¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo lo puedes asegurar así de fácil? —volvió a cuestionar. Sin cambiar de expresión, pero sí con una voz más pausada.

—Porque usted sabe quién es él realmente, señor Tama, y si tiene un mínimo afecto por su nieta debe querer alejarla de él cuanto antes —respondió con su característica seriedad.

—Yo no lo sabía cuándo se la entregué —susurró sin levantar la mirada.

—Puedo comprenderlo —comentó el más joven—. Yo puedo ayudarlo, puedo alejar a ese hombre de Kikyo.

El anciano lo pensó unos segundos, el visitante podía ver el miedo en los ojos cansados del viejo hombre, no podía imaginar al estrés que lo habrá sometido Hitomi Kagewaki.

—Ambos se encuentran en Osaka, en una propiedad que le regalé a mi Kikyo hace poco —respondió finalmente—. Espera aquí.

Hakushin entró a su oficina por un pasillo conectado a ese jardín, después de unos minutos regresó con un papel.

—Esta es la dirección —entregó el papel.

—Se lo agradezco, señor Tama—comentó el menor antes de dar media vuelta para irse.

—¿Sabes, joven Sesshomaru? Me alegra haberme jubilado antes de que tú tomaras el mando de Taisho Energy, no quisiera tenerte de enemigo, eres un hombre peligroso —dijo Hakushin de pronto sorprendiendo al otro.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió volteándose nuevamente. No lo comprendía, era la segunda vez que le decían así.

—La gran mayoría de nosotros hubiéramos esperado que se hiciera justicia confiando en nuestra inocencia, algunos pocos habrían intentado sobornar a los jueces y fiscales, buscar alguna salida "poco burocrática" para no ir a la cárcel, pero tú —indicó con cierto humor seco y sombrío—. Tú preferiste la vía difícil, la que todos soñamos pero nadie se atreve; hacer justicia por tus propias manos, eres un hombre reaccionario que no espera que otros hagan algo por ti y eso te transforma en alguien impredecible, esa es una cualidad muy peligrosa para ti y tus cercanos, pero aún más para tus enemigos, me alegra saber que no estoy en esa lista.

—Sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer —se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder realmente.

—Eso es lo que más miedo da, el límite de lo que debes y puedes hacer no lo tienes definido —contrarrestó el hombre mayor—. Espero que esta experiencia te pueda ayudar a definirla.

Hakushin volvió a tomar las tijeras y se concentró en su pequeño cedro bonsái mientras Sesshomaru salía del lugar.

Era momento de partir a Osaka.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Mil perdones por el mega atraso, no he tenido un buen mes, pero no creo que quieras aburrirte con mis dramas, así que dejémoslo allí, por favor, perdón por el atraso.

Cambiando de tema ¿qué te pareció el capítulo? ¿Te gustó? ¿No te gustó? ¿Notaste algún detalle chusco? ¿Algún dedazo? Cualquier cosa que quieras comentar, por favor, hazlo, yo con gusto te responderé cuando suba el siguiente capítulo.

Un millón de gracias para marysanty899, freakin'love-sesshourin, floresamaabc y Marron (Me alegra saber que te gustó el momento KougaxAyame :D y sí, mi querido Sesshomaru le va lo malote) por sus hermosos comentarios.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
